


alla prima

by pryvate



Series: are you ready, boots? start walkin' [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (of five years), Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Art, Artist and Muse, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Modeling, Parties, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: Jaemin goes through muses like matchsticks. Jeno is the fire that doesn’t burn out.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: are you ready, boots? start walkin' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803751
Comments: 34
Kudos: 157





	alla prima

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again back to annoy you with another decade fic
> 
> this is very loosely based on the life of illustrator j.c. leyendecker and his infamous arrow collar man. do check out his illustrations if you have time. there is also a bit of 20’s slang in the end notes for your reference!
> 
> “this man had the gall to make his lover the icon of american masculinity.” — villanueva-collado, from [collectors weekly article](https://www.collectorsweekly.com/articles/the-perfect-american-male/) on leyendecker
> 
> [the alla prima playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gCmTXzZIxMsopf7UUUuhj?si=dmu_BOD_QRqTQh8Ew4M0gA), i cheated and mixed some 20’s music with a lot of different eras, from 1830s classical music to the 60s jazz, but i do still hope they help set the mood nicely!
> 
> thank you to siri for reading this over for me ♡

One thing Jaemin loves about the Ha’s is their excessive need for celebration.

There is always a party for any occasion, grandiose or the lack thereof. They will find time one way or another, to host one once a week, much to Jaemin’s delight.

It's not so different that Saturday night as Jaemin is driven straight from his meeting in Greenpoint, to familiar and flashy New Rochelle. In the distance, Jaemin could already see the Ha estate in all it’s blinding lights and blaring music. Anyone can tell where the ruckus is coming from even from miles away, and all of it just makes Jaemin excited.

As Jaemin steps out of his car by the garden gates, the heavy music and the busy chatter greet his ears, and Jaemin smiles—there is no better welcome than this. Home sweet home, he thinks.

There is already a huge gathering by the fountains, cocktail tables littering the infamous Ha french gardens, and at Jaemin’s arrival, people come up to greet him immediately. Jaemin doesn’t even get the chance to say anything else before they’re ushering for a waiter to come over and toast his arrival, not that he’s complaining. He did come here to get drunk after all.

“Not so fast!” Renjun snatches his flute of champagne before Jaemin could lift it up to his lips.

Jaemin crosses his arms over his chest, lips quirking. “Is this how you greet me?” Jaemin asks.

It only earns Jaemin a roll of Renjun’s eyes, and his mouth falls open as Renjun then takes a swig of his champagne in one go.

“You’re late.”

“And you’re a prick,” Jaemin counters, snatching another glass from a waiter who happens to pass by them. He pays no mind to Renjun’s pointed stare, even clinks his glass with Renjun’s empty one mockingly. “Glad we’ve established the obvious, babe.”

Renjun shakes his head. “Please, it’s Yves who’s looking for you, not me. Told her to expect you to be late tonight, but she’s one of the few who still has faith in you somehow.”

Jaemin smiles against the rim of his glass. “Where is the birthday girl anyway?”

“Inside,” Donghyuck grumbles, appearing beside Renjun suddenly, and he greets Jaemin with a mock salute and a tiny smirk. “Don't take any wooden dimes, her parents are in town. It’s a whole different jungle in there and you’re still in your lounge suit.”

“You underestimate me,” Jaemin rolls his eyes.

He’s still in his day suit, the fabric almost sticking to him like second skin from wearing it since the morning. Jaemin just came from an important meeting and he has no time to change into anything white-tie event appropriate, but Jaemin will have to make do.

With another flute in hand, he makes his way through the crowd and passes the Ha’s golden double doors and into the lavish foyer.

Donghyuck was right about it being different inside, the golden art deco motif in the Ha’s massive ballroom has always impressed Jaemin, but tonight it's filled with what seem to be more or less important people, and not the fun kind. It's an apparent change of atmosphere, business men and women fill the room, most definitely all invited by Yves’ parents rather than Yves’ herself. And from the looks of it, Jaemin doesn’t need a change of clothes after all.

“Jaemin Na,” calls a voice that Jaemin deems a little too sober than usual, and Jaemin turns around with an amused grin.

“And here I thought you’ve forgotten me already.” Yves sighs in rather dramatic fashion.

“Nonsense,” Jaemin hums as they press their cheeks together in greeting. “I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world.”

Yves’ clapping is gleeful, “Oh, good! Because I would have to kick you out if you didn't bring a present for me.”

“I hope you’d excuse me this one time,” Jaemin grimaces, and his eyes soften seeing Yves’ smile fall. “I don't have it on me right now, unfortunately, busy day. I will definitely send it to you when I can. Chanel, right?”

“You know me well, James.” Yves raises her glass with a sullen laugh, clinking their glasses together. “Cheers! At least this wingding is more tolerable with you around. It’s barely about me at this point.” Yves takes a swig much like Renjun did, and Jaemin feels a bit sympathetic with her rather sullen demeanor.

Jaemin slips an arm around her waist as they begin walking, whispers, “Don’t worry, we’ll celebrate a different time, preferably without parental supervision.”

“I’ll hold you to that, James.” Yves laughs, bumping her hips with him in thanks.

Yves drags him across the room to meet possibly some of the most prominent socialites in New York. The Ha’s have been a powerful figure in the entertainment industry in the state, and it’s an unspoken rule that if you want to go places, the best way to go is to network.

It’s an odd crowd tonight to say the least, from directors to producers, to the occasional C and D list actors Jaemin hasn’t heard off, all dolled up in their glad rags and jewels. You could fool anyone with just the right diamonds to wear, and Jaemin knows that all too well.

Usually when Jaemin’s here to party at the Ha’s, he's dancing and bumping hips with every pretty thing he sees, but tonight he puts on his best practiced smile as he shakes hands and introduces himself with his full name and occupation.

If there is one thing Jaemin knows for sure, it is that people from this particular circle usually pay handsomely for commissioned art, ever the narcissists, and he’ll not miss this opportunity to make bank.

Somewhere along the night, Jaemin loses Yves to the sea of people in the ballroom, and had the unfortunate instance of being found by Yves’ parents instead.

They’ve doted on him since he was young, having wanted him to pursue acting then and would always say so whenever they meet. Jaemin finds them adorable in their old age, but they do tend to be a bit overbearing in their affection. And that’s where Jaemin finds himself now being pulled to the grand piano sitting pretty by the wall length windows.

“It's been ages since we heard you play, James.” Mirae hums, and she doesn't have to say anything else as she pushes Jaemin lightly to the piano bench. Jaemin can only laugh politely at her.

“Oh, please, Mirae,” Jaemin waves his hands in front of him, “I'm a bit rusty, I can't possibly—”

“Nonsense!” Someone interrupts with a clap, and it brings all their attention to Lia, who is smiling a smile that Jaemin knows is nothing but trouble. Jaemin looks at her and narrows his eyes, mouthing _Don't,_ but if there was one thing Jaemin can trust Lia to bring with her, it’s trouble.

Lia rests her hands on Jaemin’s shoulders and forces him down the piano bench. “You see, James is selling himself short here, everyday I hear him play in his study, and dare I say it's my favorite time of the day.”

“Oh, Jaemin,” Mirae laughs. “There is nothing to be humble about! Go on now, darling.”

Jaemin shakes his head at Lia who’s triumphant smile is too big to hide behind her wine glass. “Just play as you usually do, no one will know if you do it wrong anyway.” She murmurs behind him.

“Encouraging as always.” Jaemin hisses back, he only gets a laugh in reply.

“That's why I’m here, babe.”

In the end, Jaemin adjusts his sitting on the piano bench and rests his fingers atop the keys and sighs.

He presses down the first notes to his favorite Franz Liszt classic _Liebestraume,_ and Jaemin looks up to see everyone stopping to turn to him as his fingers glide expertly across the keys, smiling as the music suddenly fills the ballroom hauntingly.

He can’t help the smug smile that graces his lips.

For a moment, Jaemin catches eyes with Lia who just shakes her head at him. She of all people knows his penchant for attention, especially when the attention is all on him and no one else.

Eventually, the crowd disperses around him. People go back to talking, to mingling and drinking as Jaemin continues his serenade.

Almost everyone.

From his peripheral, Jaemin senses someone approaching just a few feet where he's perched, and Jaemin turns his head, eyes locking with familiar brown.

 _Ah,_ he was wondering where Jeno was all night.

Jeno is in a brown suit jacket and vest, trousers a darker gray, hair combed slicked to the right, fingers hooked under his half empty glass of wine. When Jaemin meets Jeno’s eyes, Jeno smiles in the soft way he always does, eyes crinkling.

Jaemin’s smile is never going to leave his lips it seems, only widens now that he’s seen Jeno, and he turns back to the piano as the final section of the score plays out.

He finishes the piece the only way he can, hands in midair as he hits the final note, letting it echo in the ballroom. Everyone claps as Jaemin moves to stand and bow, and Yves’ mother is on him immediately, enveloping him in a hug.

“Wonderful, just incredible!” Mirae exclaims.

“You’re too kind.” Jaemin laughs.

When they finally part ways, Lia is in front of Jaemin, hand on hip.

“Show off,” Lia scoffs, a glaring contrast to the praise Jaemin just received moments ago. It has Jaemin chuckling despite himself, he can't exactly argue with the truth.

“You know I can't help it.” He shrugs.

Lia’s eyes shifting to dart past him briefly, before she’s rolling his eyes, smirking. “Of course you had to.”

Jaemin feels a warm hand tapping his hip before he sees it, and when he turns around, it's to Jeno smiling at him. He looks stunning, always has. He’s been trying to tame his hair to the right recently and it's doing him good, it’s a very handsome look on him.

“Welcome back,” Jeno greets, two glasses of French 75 in hand.

Jaemin takes one of them with a grin. Leave it to Jeno to know what he needs right now. “I havent been gone long at all, was I missed?”

Jeno hums, taking a sip from his own glass, “It’s been quiet.”

Jaemin shakes his head, laughing. “I’ll take it.”

Jaemin wonders if showing off tonight was a mistake all along, because despite him wanting to spend the rest of the night catching up about his day with Jeno, he's instead been approached by almost everyone in the room, even ones who snubbed him at the first introduction.

Alas, Jaemin can only send apologetic looks at Jeno as he’s dragged away time and time again. Jeno only waves his hand dismissively, even having the gall to laugh at his obvious misery whenever Jaemin jogs back to him, thinking he’s done with the mindless mingling, only for Jaemin to get dragged into another conversation he could care less for.

At one point, he's swept away by Lia again. Jaemin drops the polite smiles he's been trying to keep up all night immediately, opting to glare at her instead.

“Dance with me,” Lia grins. “Jeno is watching.”

Jaemin raises a brow at her, jumping a little as the room comes alive with Glenn Miller’s _In The Mood._ “What are you plotting?”

Lia leads them in a spin that Jaemin clumsy follows. When they turn, Jaemin spots Jeno talking to Donghyuck and Renjun, looking away sharply when he meets Jaemin’s meet eyes.

“Watching you romance is painful and slow,” Lia groans. “And not even the fun kind.”

“Please never say that again.” Jaemin wrinkles his nose. “Besides, I was not romancing him. How many times do I have to tell you that?” He pulls away from Lia, wiping his clammy hands on his pants as the music finally ends. He isn’t a big fan of dancing and Lia knows that. Alas, he still ends up roped into her shenanigans anyway.

“Please take it easy on him, Lia,” Donghyuck butts in smugly, hands in pocket. “He’s a man carrying a torch. Isn’t he Jeno?”

Jeno only blinks adorably beside Donghyuck, it’s Renjun who snorts in agreement.

“Please,” Renjun rolls his eyes, “And he’ll keep carrying that torch as long as I'm around.”

Jaemin massages his head with his fingers. “I'm not smoked enough for this.”

Jaemin likes to party.

They are a luxury he enjoys quite often that the average man. He loves the extravagance that comes with it—everything, from the noise ringing in his ears, the people, the alcohol.

They say when you reach your thirties, everything and every task would get more tiring and more taxing. It does ring true, Jaemin can’t say they don’t take a toll on one’s body, but only somehow. Jaemin is thirty and that hasn’t stopped him from attending and hosting his own celebrations. One would think these events would sound more boring as you age, but on the contrary, they just become more insane.

Most established people in the industry are at his age, older even, and they are crazy. Jaemin loves it. His friend group is just as inebriated, and it makes for the most exciting nights, especially after a long day of work.

It’s the case now as they take their celebration outside with Yves leading the way, a promise of harder liquor was all it took for Jaemin to follow.

Giggle juice in hand, Jaemin takes a swig even before they walk to their table. Donghyuck whistles, patting him purposefully hard on the back. The booming music is infinitely louder and crazier outside than in the ballroom, and yet Jaemin finds himself relaxing his shoulders for the first time that night. The warm alcohol in his stomach is definitely a big defining factor for that too.

Lia and Donghyuck’s cheers are loud when Yves brings them a tray of shots to their cocktail table. Even Jeno who isn’t much of a drinker Renjun manages to rope taking into shots with them. Jaemin and Donghyuck shout, laughing maniacally as Jeno slams the shot glass on the table with a terrible grimace, hissing.

The rest of the night is a blur with drinks and laughter. French 75’s litter Jaemin’s side of the table, and it’s a struggle to keep his eyes open as the night went on. The loud music has been ringing in his ears painfully, and he rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder beside him who is still miraculously standing upright.

“Easy,” Jeno giggles, words slurring too. The world is positively spinning for Jaemin, but Jeno is warm and inviting, and Jaemin’s arm clings onto Jeno’s waist for stability, resting his eyes close for a moment.

The next time Jaemin opens them, he’s in the back seat of his Rolls Royce with Lia, Jaehyun driving them back to their estate. It’s very apparent that the adrenaline from the day finally crashed down on Jaemin, exhaustion the only thing hanging heavy on his shoulders.

Jaemin lets his eyes close once again, hoping that when he opens them next, he’s pressed against his pillows.

  
\--  
  


Renjun may be a very close friend of Jaemin’s but he's also a business partner.

His suit shop, Bows and Arrows, has been a dream of Renjun’s since Jaemin met him ten years ago. It took awhile before Renjun and Donghyuck had decided to finally make the dream come true, but two years ago they held their own extravagant party to celebrate the beginning of Renjun’s tailoring business.

And although business has been doing mostly fine since it’s humble opening, it's not going as good as Renjun wants it to be.

It was then that Renjun called Jaemin into his office to talk business. He wanted Jaemin’s help to create the face of the brand, something recognizable that people will eventually associate with Bows and Arrows everytime they see it.

Jaemin has been known as an artist in the New York City scene for a good while. His first years as an artist however were not as fortunate as it is now. It was a slow and albeit rocky climb—Jaemin started with small commissions here and there after coming back to New York as a graduate from the famed Academy of Fine Arts in Vienna, and at that time, he’s gotten as far as giving free art people just to get his name around.

Now, ten years into his career, Jaemin has made quite a name for himself. He is well known in the fashion industry in particular, for his people focused illustrations, having drawn for magazine covers and the daily paper. Jaemin has also had the opportunity to hold his own exhibitions here and there for many a fashion brand, and having made commissions for high profiled persons, be it celebrity or royalty.

So really, It should be easy for Jaemin to create something for Bows and Arrows, but it isn't.

Jaemin has been drawing a blank. He hasn't been quite inspired lately, feeling a bit burned out too, and it shows in the lack of work he’s been taking in, and the lackluster portraits he’s produced when he did take in work.

Last Saturday’s events added a pile of new stress onto him. Before the party at the Ha’s, Jaemin met up with Ten, his old professor at the Academy of Fine Arts, and Ten came all the way from Vienna to personally invite him for the university’s 230th year as an institution. They are planning to celebrate it with an exhibit and auction for selected alum, and the exhibit is to be held back in Vienna at the Dorotheum Auction House.

It's both an honor and burden, and it's the main reason why Jaemin wanted to be wasted so much last Saturday night. He accepted the preposition with not much thought, and although it's still months away from now, it's going to be something that’ll be in the recesses of his mind for an absurd amount of time.

“Painting?” Lia asks, entering his studio. She greets him with a kiss on the cheek, before resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Trying to.” Jaemin sighs. He puts down his brush on his tray in defeat, rubbing at his eyes. Jaemin has just been staring at his blank canvas for the past ten minutes, not exactly knowing what to do.

“Maybe you should call Minju over.”

“I don't think that will help.”

Lia settles on the loveseat in front of Jaemin. It’s where his models usually sit and pose for him, Lia isn’t privy to that either. “Already tired of her, huh?”

“You make it sound like I was just using her.”

“Well, didn’t you?” Lia asks. “You used her up, sucked the life out of her and now you need a fresh, new one.” Lia turns to him with a smirk. “Like a vampire.”

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows at her. “They're my muses, not my concubines.”

Lia laughs, fully lying down on the sofa and stretches. “I mean, I was one of them too, but we’re friends, no hard feelings here, James.”

“You’re different.” Jaemin frowns. “You're my wife.”

Jaemin watches Lia close her eyes and sigh. “Labels. We really need to sort out the papers soon, Lia Na doesn't quite have a ring to it. Never has. Sorry, babe.”

Jaemin snorts, standing up from his stool. “Of course you focus on that.”

God, he needs a drink.

  
\--  
  


Jaemin and Lia’s relationship is an open secret amongst their circle of colleagues.

Jaemin met her in Vienna. She was a craft and textile student who he happened to meet at a college dance. The rest was history. In a rather reckless turn of events they got married soon after graduating, and Lia had agreed to move in with Jaemin back in New York. It's been almost ten years since then.

By the second year of their marriage, they came to realize it just wasn't working out for them. The initial attraction they had simmered to something more civil and more platonic, and the both of them were fine with it.

So they carried along the years, just living under the same roof. They didn’t feel the need to file a divorce so quickly, especially when they had no valid grounds to. Besides, it was better to stay with each other then, especially with how difficult it was at the time to earn money. They weren't staying together as a couple, but they worked together to create a better living for themselves as struggling artists.

Eventually, as both their careers progressed, they were getting better and bigger opportunities, and were able to upscale their way of living too. They moved out from the tiny apartment downtown to their current residence in New Rochelle.

It was only about five years ago when they started fooling around with other people.

Jaemin was initially drawn to Lia because of this itch he had to create when he was near her. She became his muse in his last year of university, and almost, if not most of his finally graduating pieces had elements of her painted into the canvas.

In an attempt to find that same spark through the years, Jaemin has been bringing women, and in more discreet circumstances—men, into their home. It’s a haphazard method at best, but Jaemin found that having muses come in and out of his life like this works for the most part.

He’s not the only one benefiting from this—it's always a two way street. People come for the exposure, to have their faces in magazine features, posters, and catalogues made by him, and in turn, Jaemin finds the inspiration to create with their beauty at his expense and at his fingertips. The sex is just a bonus that the both of them enjoy after all the work is done.

Lia had her own fun too. One day, she was getting annoyed with the people Jaemin had coming over, some of them having grown too comfortable at their home at times to clean up after themselves, so Lia got back at Jaemin by bringing over some of her own lovers to the house.

It was a childish back and forth for a couple of days between Lia and Jaemin, but they eventually made a compromise, having grown to accept that they had to adjust their lifestyle if they're going to continue to have different people in and out of their lives like this. And it’s been working out for these past five years.

  
\--  
  


Tuesday rolls in quicker than Jaemin would have liked. He’s meeting with Renjun today, and although he got some sketches down, he has nothing he knows Renjun would approve of.

Still, he plans to stop by Bows and Arrows anyway. Regardless of the brand studies he was to bring, Renjun had asked him to come by the shop last Saturday.

Jaemin is at the front doors of their estate when they swing open before him, Yeji greets him with a raise of an eyebrow on the other side.

“Lucy,” Jaemin smiles widely, knowing how much the name pisses her off, “You’re early. I haven't even left the house yet.”

Yeji only rolls her eyes at him, already making a beeline to Lia’s room. “Duty calls, James.”

Jaemin shakes his head as he walks out and down his front steps. Jaehyun is already there holding the car door open for him. It’s a quick trip downtown, and Jaemin arrives at Bows and Arrows before he knows it. He enters the shop, and walks to Renjun’s office. The door is already open and Jaemin peers in with a light knock. He sees Renjun hunched over some documents, fingers on his temple.

“Is this a bad time?” Jaemin asks by the door.

Renjun looks up at him and sighs.

“It's fine, take a seat. I just finished interviewing some potential assistants. It's really hard to just have two people around here, especially when the other one isn’t even here most of the time.” Renjun grumbles, piling the applications back into a brown folder and sets it aside. “Anyway, what do you have for me?”

“I already know what you’re going to say,” Jaemin sighs as he hands over his brand studies.

Renjun is quiet as he goes through them, too quiet that Jaemin can hear Renjun pick out a paper from the bunch loud and clear as he carefully flips through.

“So?”

Renjun looks up with him with a tight lipped smile. “Nothing is really calling out to me, babe, sorry.”

Jaemin sighs, “I know. This slump is killing me.”

“I mean they're not bad, I don't think you can make anything bad, really, but, we need something distinct that would represent us as a brand. A face maybe? Anything people will recognize Bows and Arrows for at first glance.”

Jaemin blinks. “Can I draw you then?”

“Not me, please,” Renjun wrinkles his nose. “That's my only request. Maybe Donghyuck would want to, but I don’t want him to either.”

“You're too cruel,” Jaemin gasps, but he’s smiling along with Renjun anyway.

Renjun rolls his eyes. “I love him, but I do all the work around here.”

“Alright.” Jaemin laughs. “Give me until next week.”

Renjun waves a dismissive hand at him.“Take all the time you want, I’m in no rush. I know it's hard for you right now too, and I appreciate you doing this for me in the first place. Anyway, come, good thing you're here, i need to get started on your suit.”

Renjun has promised Jaemin back at Yves’ party that he was going to make a custom suit for him. It's a new bespoke service Bows and Arrows is on the works to provide, and Renjun wanted to test it out with Jaemin first.

“Jeno, can you help me take Jaemin’s measurements?” Renjun calls out as they walk out the office.

Jaemin’s already grinning as Jeno walks out from the curtains of the fabric room, ignoring Renjun’s look of annoyance.

“Good morning, Jaemin.” Jeno bows in greeting, smiling a sunny smile of his own.

“Hello, darling.” Jaemin bows his head.

Jeno rolls out a cart to the room, placing it right by Jaemin. He takes out a tape measure from his sewing kit and approaches Jaemin. “Would you mind taking off your coat?”

“Of course,” Jaemin shrugs his coat off, throwing it to the couch by his right. He hears Renjun click his tongue by the counter but again, he pays him no head. It’s not hard when Jeno’s right in front of him, he could stare at this beautiful boy all day.

“Arms spread, please.” Jeno says. Jaemin easily follows suit, his eyes never leaving Jeno and his hands as he lines the measuring tape along the expanse of his arms.

“When’s Vienna again?” Jeno asks.

Hours into the night at the Ha’s, Jaemin had spilled about the exhibition proposal to his friends, having celebrated until he could stand without stumbling. It's a fun memory to look back to now, but all that's left is dread. With how uninspired he feels as of late, he’s already not looking forward to Vienna anymore if he was honest.

“October,” Jaemin sighs. “I’m not sure what I'm going to do to be honest, do you think they'll invite me again if I drop out halfway?”

Jeno frowns. “But the academy loves you.”

“I wouldn't want me there if i’ll just embarrassed the university though.”

“Well, surely, they would be the most understanding of your circumstances.” Jeno wonders aloud, pulling his hands away from lining Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Oh, I need to just—”

Jeno shyly snakes his hands around Jaemin’s waist and adjusts his tape measure to the right measurement. Then, he slides the tape to his hips, ears burning while doing so. Jaemin finds all of it so endearing.

Jaemin rests his hands on Jeno’s shoulders then, squeezing. He feels them tense up under his hold and grins. “Thank you, baby. I did need a hug right about now.”

Jeno just shakes his head as he pulls away. He retrieves his notepad and pen from his cart and writes down Jaemin’s measurements. “I wasn't giving you one.” He sighs, but he's smiling all the while.

Jaemin almost pouts, almost, because Renjun taps his pen against the counter table, and when Jaemin turns, he’s greeted with a pointed look. “Are we done here?”

“Almost.” Jeno says. He draws the curtains to the fabric room, gesturing for Jaemin to follow him.

“I think brown wool would suit you nicely.” Jeno suggests. He pulls out a bit of said fabric from it’s binds and Jaemin comes closer to feel for the thick wool himself.

“It's a popular choice these days.” Jeno adds.

Jaemin hums, moving to inspect the other side of the room. “Anything of lighter color you would recommend?”

“Oh.” Jeno makes a beeline for the white fabric already laid out on the work table, and he ushers Jaemin over. “This would be perfect for the coming summer. Plus, white does look quite lovely against your tanned skin.” Jeno grins.

Jaemin raises a brow at him, and smirks. “I don’t see the problem with that.” Jaemin laughs. “Besides, you know how stuffy it gets.”

Jeno laughs with him, nodding. He himself is required to wear Bows and Arrows suits at work, and although Jeno looks stunning in the fit every time Jaemin sees him, he knows jeno prefers his more comfortable and casual shirts and sweaters.

After a few more options from Jeno, Jaemin ultimately decides on getting the lighter white fabric for his suit. He watches Jeno unroll about five yards of the cloth, tucking it under his arm as they head back to the main shop room.

“Please give us three days to put the initial pieces together, then we’ll call you in for adjustments. Finally, you can pick up the suit or we’ll have the final suit delivered if you want to.”

“Alright.” Jaemin smiles. He picks up his coat from the coach he left it on, but he doesn’t put it on just yet. Instead, he lingers by the counter, just content in watching Jeno as he looks through the orders for the day.

“Any plans this week?” Jaemin asks, resting his arms against the counter top.

“Plans?” Jeno looks up at him and blinks. “Well, I'll be helping around the shop as per usual. That's it.”

“I was wondering if you're free next Friday.” Jaemin hums.

“Oh?” Jeno tilts his head. “Any special occasion I should be aware of?”

“Nothing special,” Jaemin shakes his head. “Just the usual life drawing classes in the afternoon. That is if you’ll allow us to paint you as our subject. I will be very happy if you do, darling.”

Jeno blushes. “Oh, right.”

It's not the first time Jaemin has asked for him to do this. Jeno has just been declining more often than not. Jaemin respects that; he doesn't want to pressure Jeno into something he doesn't want to do really, but he can't deny that his hands haven’t been itching to paint Jeno, and for so long too.

Jeno's a subject that any painter would not tire of looking at, and although to have Jeno willing to model for him would be a dream, it's a dream he can wait for Jeno to decide.

“Only if you want to, of course.” Jaemin smiles. “Jaehyun is modeling for us this week. He’d probably agree to next Friday too. He’s just too shy to admit he likes the attention.”

“I’ll think about it, Jaemin.” Jeno says, an apologetic smile on his face. Jeno always gives him the same answer. Jeno doesn’t outright say no because he’s too polite to decline directly, but Jaemin can clearly tell he’s hesitating to say yes as well.

Jaemin sighs, straightening. “Alright, I don't want to waste your time as I already have, darling.”

Jeno waves his hands in front of his face frantically. “Nonsense, your presence is always welcome here!”

“Kind as always,” Jaemin grins as he walks towards the door, “But alas, I don’t think Renjun shares the same sentiment.”

“I really don’t!” Jaemin hears Renjun’s resounding voice from his office just as he was about to step out. Jaemin turns and shares a look with a bewildered Jeno at the counter and they both burst out laughing.

  
\--  
  


“You better have a good excuse for visiting,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He leads Jaemin to his lounge room with unhurried steps.

Jaemin laughs beside him, hooking an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Isn't it enough reason that I miss you?”

Kyungsoo removes Jaemin’s arm around him with a blank look. “No.”

Jaemin grins, he’s never felt more welcomed.

Jaemin first met Kyungsoo Do at his first exhibit at the Acquavella Galleries at 79th street, New York. Jaemin knew of him, and has idolized him since he was university. Kyungsoo was an artist of similar interest, leaning on portraits and editorials that Jaemin loved to do, and to see him enter his exhibit unexpectedly, to see him walk around the gallery taking interest in his work was a surreal experience for Jaemin.

Having worked under Kyungsoo since then, Jaemin can only laugh now at the awe he felt that day, because underneath all the intimidation Kyungsoo radiated was nothing but an old goof.

“I've been having trouble painting lately,” Jaemin sighs. He’s taken the seat opposite Kyungsoo, watching his mentor pour coffee into two cups.

“Happens to all of us.” Kyungsoo hums. He pushes one of the cups into Jaemin's direction; no sugar, just the way Jaemin likes it. “Heard you haven't had your muse over for a while either. What was it again? Minsu?”

“It’s Minju,” Jaemin snorts. He picks up his cup and blows on his drink. “How did you even know that?”

“Gossip travels fast around here. Even Jongin knows.”

“You’re acting like Broadway isn't a forty minute drive from here.”

“It’s far when I haven't seen him in a while.” Kyungsoo sighs. “I can't complain, he's choreographing Bluebeard with Fokine as we speak, but I can’t lie and say I don’t miss him either.”

“You are an actual sap,” Jaemin grins. “I was actually wondering if he would be here to model for me.”

Kyungsoo pauses mid drink to stare at him, and it’s exactly a friendly one. Jaemin couldn't help but snicker.

“I'm not taking him away from you,” Jaemin waves a hand. “I just find Jongin an interesting subject to draw. He is very beautiful.”

“That we can agree on.” Kyungsoo smirks.

Jongin Kim is quite possibly the most beautiful man to have graced New York. He’s known as Kai, renowned ballet dancer and dance instructor, and the way he dances is otherworldly, and to watch him move is like being hypnotized. He photographs well, poses well, and is a dream muse for many who have caught a glimpse of him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are known in the art scene as one of the most, if not the most, powerful duo in the past decade. They have been together for twelve years, and no one dares question the nature of their relationship. To be unapologetically queer and Asian, that’s how formidable and influential they are.

It’s still a wonder that Jaemin can have casual meetings with Kyungsoo like this, even years later it still feels surreal, but despite their prominent social status, Kyungsoo and Jongin are the most down to earth people Jaemin had the luck to befriend over the years.

“I'll tell you when he’s home,” Kyungsoo says. “That is, if he ever comes home. The recital is in two weeks' time, so he’s the busiest he’s ever been.”

“I’ll be sitting front row, then.” Jaemin promises. It earns him a rare chuckle from Kyungsoo.

“He’d very much appreciate that, James.”

Per Jaemin’s persistent request, Kyungsoo leads him to his work room.

“I'm preparing for an exhibit with Jongin celebrating his twenty years as a performer.”

The room was filled with canvases of Jongin, some already done and put to the side, most of them unfinished. There aren't just portraits, there is abstract art, there are intimate close ups of Jongin’s body, his movements, his grace and poise, and even lack thereof. There is a certain subtle erotism in Kyungsoo’s craft that is breathtaking to witness, and that feeling hasn’t changed for Jaemin even after all these years.

“It’s a whole performance, and I’m barely halfway through everything. Jongin is also very insistent on certain things he wants, even wanting the whole exhibit to be held beside the ballet academy. It’s a pain in the ass.” Kyungsoo says all of trying to sound irritated, but Jaemin can clearly see the fond smile on his lips and it makes Jaemin smile too.

“You’ve outdone yourself again, you always do.” Jaemin sighs, and it almost sounds dreamy. “ I don't know what to say, you’re incredible really.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue at him. “Don't bother, flattery won't get you anywhere,” He says, but he’s squeezing at Jaemin’s arm and if anything, Jaemin is well versed in Kyungsoo-speak and he knows that’s code for _Thank you._

The minute Jaemin announces his leave, Kyungsoo is already shooing him away with his hands on his back before Jaemin could even make his descend down the stairs.

“You’re lucky I have an appointment with the tailors or I would have been here all day!”

“I am lucky. Good riddance.” When they reach the foyer, Kyungsoo even opens the door for him, making Jaemin laugh.

“I get it,” Jaemin snorts. “I’m leaving, your highness.”

“Say hello to that boy for me.” Kyungsoo smirks.

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Not you too.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Like I said, gossip travels fast around here.”

Jeno isn't there when Jaemin arrives, however. Jeno is out today to deliver a few packages for customers, and Donghyuck is manning the counter for once, much to Jaemin’s disappointment.

“I do forget that you own this place too sometimes,” Jaemin sighs in greeting, and Donghyuck puts down the newspaper he’s been reading to flip him off.

“Sorry your little patsy isn’t here to stroke your ego today, James.”

Jaemin shakes his head, “How unfortunate that I have to deal with a mustard plaster like you instead.”

Donghyuck’s cackle is loud. “Ever look in the mirror lately?”

“I don't have time for this beat session today,” Renjun interrupts. “Jaemin, come here.”

Jaemin just sighs as Renjun instructs him to go to the fitting room and make him wear the white suit he's made so far. When Jaemin walks out to the main shop room, Renjun drags him to the full length mirror, purposefully tightening at places he deemed needing adjustments.

Usually he’d have Jeno here to chat with leisurely as Renjun worked, but instead, all he got today is Donghyuck taking notes, laughing at his obvious misery.

  
\--

  
“I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore.”

Jaemin doesn't say anything, letting Minju push him against his navy sheets. Jaemin called her over to see if he can work this out one more time, to see if this was all just in his head. Maybe he’s just in need of a good fuck, release some pent up frustration before he can start working again.

Minju is all soft edges, soft kisses down his shoulder, soft sighs against his neck when he moves in closer. Jaemin tends to draw her in the same light—soft washes of color and light, like there was a halo surrounding her. It was always a delight to paint her, each of Jaemin’s muses were. They all had their differences, and they were all unique in their own essence and it was always a pleasure to explore and interpret them into canvas and paper.

Jaemin wonders if what Lia was saying rings true—maybe he is some sort of blood sucking creature, or at the very least, some entity who drains someone's energy, someone’s drive. And Jaemin realizes when he’s pulling away and rolling over beside Minju, that finding his art deco ceilings more interesting than what they just did isn’t the best of signs.

There is really no hope for this anymore, Jaemin concludes. Maybe this really is the end of his ties with Minju.

“Sorry,” Jaemin says, and it’s enough for Minju to look at him and understand, albeit a bit sympathetically.

“It was fun while it lasted at least.” Minju laughs.

Jaemin is in their in-home bar when Lia finds him, cheek in one hand, glass in the other, tipping it forward to check his reflection in the blackness of his scotch. All he could see is the frustration and tiredness he feels.

“Was that Minju just now?” Lia asks, sliding in the seat beside him.

“It was,” Jaemin sighs. Beside him, Lia leans over the counter for a bottle of red wine and an empty flute. “Probably the last time you'll ever see her, actually.”

“Already?” Lia shakes her head, laughing. “I mean, I knew it was coming, but not so quickly. I’m going to miss her. Cheers.”

Jaemin turns to Lia then, clinking his glass with hers, and smirks.

“I see Yeji has been doing her work. And you call me a vampire.”

Lia’s collarbones are littered with marks, and from the looks of it, they’re very recent, recent as this morning perhaps. Jaemin was too busy to see if Yeji was around, but he isn't surprised anymore. She’s over at their estate every morning, sometimes even joining them for breakfast.

Lia rolls her eyes at Jaemin, but she’s adjusting her red shawl over her shoulders and around her neck anyway. Jaemin finds it amusing how fitting her afternoon dress is with her flushed cheeks.

“Are you going to look for a new victim soon?” Lia asks.

It’s Jaemin’s turn to roll his eyes. He takes a sip of his drink and grimaces, but the warmth suddenly filling his gut makes up for the horrible taste, and god did he need that right now.

“I might have too.” Jaemin sighs. “I don't want to disappoint Renjun.”

“Let me pick the new one then.” Lia says, sounding a little too excited at the prospect, and Jaemin tells her just that. All he gets in return is a snort.

“Please, you have horrible taste.” She scoffs, swirling her glass around.

Jaemin raises a brow at her. “And you don’t? Need I remind you of one spring afternoon in 1913 at the Schönbrunn Palace gardens where I clearly recall you telling me you liked me.” Jaemin smirks. “Ring any bells?”

“Not one of my best moments, I admit.” Lia mumbles, standing when Jaemin makes to grab her drink away from her. “But it wasn’t like you didn’t feel the same, hypocrite!” She snickers from across the room.

Jaemin chuckles despite himself, shaking his head. He can never win against her, and he has accepted that fact ten years ago.

Maybe letting her pick his next muse wouldn't be the craziest idea after all.

  
\--

Jaemin is setting up for his Friday classes in his work studio when a knock on the door interrupts him.

“Delivery for Mr. Na,” Singsongs a familiar voice, and Jaemin turns to find Jeno’s head peeking in, grinning when he meets Jaemin’s wide eyes.

“Darling,” Jaemin laughs. His lips stretch into a big smile before he knows it. He can’t help it, he’s always happy to see Jeno. It’s not very often that he visits.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Jaemin asks as he crosses the room.

“Your suit is ready,” Jeno says. In Jeno’s hands is a white box with Bows and Arrows familiar print on the cover. “Renjun wanted me to deliver it to you personally.”

“Ah, yes, the suit.” Jaemin receives the box from Jeno and puts it aside on his work table. He shakes his head. “Silly me, and here I thought that for a moment, you’d accepted my offer.”

“Oh, actually, about that,” Jeno laughs. He’s rubbing a hand at the back of his neck like a nervous habit, and Jaemin watches in wonder as his cheeks tint pink before him. Is it bad to be hopeful at this very moment, Jaemin wonders, because his hopes are up. It’s too cruel of a coincidence that Jeno is here on the day he has his drawing classes and have him leave before they start.

“I’ve done some thinking these past couple of days, and I don't really see the harm in modeling for you.” Jeno gestures to Jaemin’s favorite love seat in the middle of the room, smiling shyly. “I mean, I just have to sit there right?”

“Right, right,” Jaemin agrees, nodding his head rapidly. He’s barely containing his elation, biting off his excitement with a barely contained grin. “And if you get bored, I can ask the staff to bring in snacks while we paint.”

“That would be lovely, actually.” Jeno hums, and then he’s pulling at the ends of his sweater, asks, “Am I dressed for the occasion at least? Is this okay?”

Jeno is wearing a grey heather sweater atop his white dress shirt and dark washed pants. It’s a cute look on Jeno, and Jaemin has always known and told him this, but he has something else in mind. Jaemin turns to where he set his package aside and brings it over to where Jeno is standing restlessly.

“If you're comfortable enough, can you put this on for me?”

Jeno’s eyes are wide as they shift from the box to Jaemin. He shakes his head, waving his hands around almost frantically. “Oh no, no, I can’t possibly—This is yours, I shouldn't—”

“I don’t mind at all, Jeno.” Jaemin assures with a laugh, “It’s just clothes after all.”

Jaemin can tell Jeno seems a bit skeptical about it even as he says this, but Jeno takes the box from him anyway, although reluctantly.

“I suppose you’re right.” Jeno mumbles.

Jaemin takes Jeno to his quarters, wanting to add a few more things to Jeno’s suit.

“Sorry for intruding,” Jeno murmurs as they enter the room, ears pinking.

They enter Jaemin’s closet, and Jeno’s eyes are wide as he looks everywhere, box clutched to his person. The display rivals a small clothes shop, and Jaemin goes through his drawers and baskets to find the right things for Jeno.

“Try these on, darling,” Jaemin says, smiling softly at a Jeno who still looks a bit uncertain, chewing on his bottom lip. Jaemin pats Jeno’s cheek softly. “I will be waiting outside, okay?”

Jaemin didn’t have to wait long, he’s idly running a hand along the length of his desk when he hears a twist of a knob, and out comes Jeno, decked in white wool.

“Does it look okay?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin blinks, lips parting.

Jeno fits the suit to a T, the sleeves and pants length just right, the suit jacket is snug in all the right places, even the blue dress shirt he picked looks like it also fits well. The gold silk tie is a pop of color that goes well against the white and blue, and the cap toe black oxfords don't look too big around Jeno’s ankles. It’s almost like everything Jaemin has was tailor made for Jeno instead, and Jaemin can't look away.

“Come here,” Jaemin calls out softly. Jeno walks towards him and Jaemin moves to straighten his tie, tucking it neatly behind his suit vest. He dusts off Jeno’s shoulders, admiring how broad he looks in the fit, and he tucks a stray hair behind Jeno's ear, smoothing it with the rest of his slicked back hair.

“Gorgeous.” Jaemin says, hand having moved to cup Jeno’s jaw gently, and when he feels Jeno clench in his hold, Jaemin barely contains his smirk.

“Thank you.” Jeno mutters, bowing his head a little bashfully.

They walk back to Jaemin’s studio, Jaemins palm warm against the small of Jeno’s back.

“Come and sit. I hope you don't mind for a while.”

Jaemin almost feels a bit nervous himself, he's waited for so long to be able to paint Jeno, and to have him in front of him, taking a seat at where his old models used to, it’s almost like a dream.

“Do I just—” Jeno blinks, “What do I do with my hands?”

Jaemin laughs, taking his seat on his own stool. Well, if that wasn't a way to shake his nerves off.

“Just sit like you normal would, Jeno.”

Jeno juts his bottom lip out. “Now that you say that, I’m not sure how I normally sit anymore.”

“Just relax, baby.” Jaemin picks up his apron, ties it around his waist and exhales.

He doesn’t know where to start. He wants to be careful, as if threading new territory. And it is and it isn't—Jeno is someone he’s known for almost three years, but not like this, not like how he knows his muses. He doesn't know how to map him out on paper—yet at least. Jaemin didn’t allow himself to, amongst other things, but now that he’s here, it’s almost like he’s handling something delicate—almost as if he doesn't do this right, it will all fall apart in his hands.

Still, Jaemin wants to do this. There is a first time for everything, and Jeno is letting him paint him for the first time, and he’s not going anywhere. Jaemin can take his time to study Jeno. It doesn't have to be perfect at the first try, and though that is something hard for Jaemin to accept being the stubborn perfectionist that he is, he’s spent years trying to overcome it, and still trying to this day.

Jaemin takes a breath.

He starts with one stroke, testing the waters, he decided to forgo accuracy, opting for direct painting today instead. It is something freeform and light for him to learn Jeno’s shapes and curves first, allowing him to explore that more easily.

One stroke becomes two, three, until his palette is almost full, littered with mixes of different paints of different colors. Jaemin’s hand moves on its own, gliding across the canvas like it hasn't done in a while, and Jaemin feels like he’s lit aflame one more after being dormant for so long and he can't stop.

Jaemin continues painting as Jeno just sits there, trying his best to stay still, his occasional yawns making Jaemin smile as he works.

Another knock on the door has Jaemin stopping, and it's only then did he notice how much time has passed, hearing the telltale bell of the grandfather clock down the hall. He turns his head to find Jaehyun at the door, telling him his students have arrived.

“Ah, thank you,” Jaemin says. “Please let them in in a while, give me five minutes.”

Jaemin stands, moving towards where Jeno is stretching. “Doing okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine, just a bit sleepy.” Jeno replies, rubbing at his eyes. Jaemin wipes his hands on his apron and laughs.

“It is quite boring isn’t it?” He watches Jeno lie against the loveseat’s armrest, fingers reaching out to fix at jeno’s suit and hair.

“Class is starting in a few. Come, I'll introduce you to my students.”

Jisung, Olivia, and Yuna are delighted to meet Jeno. Jeno is quick to stand and smile at them in greeting, shaking their hands as they get introduced.

It starts with Jisung thinking aloud, telling Jeno that he’s seen him somewhere before, and it's then that Jeno confirms that they had met briefly at Bows and Arrows when Jisung was looking for something to wear for his violin recital. It only opens the floodgates for Olivia and Yuna to start their own conversations with Jeno, and Jaemin watches the whole thing unfold with a smirk on his lips, arms crossed.

It's rare to see them excited and chatty as they work on their paintings. Jaemin has to ask them to keep quiet, reminding them of the fact that their subject isn't supposed to be moving and laughing too much. Jaemin is infinitely amused to see all of them straighten in their seats, even Jeno whenever he has to do that.

Yuna passes by Jaemin’s aisle and frowns. “You started before us, James. How is that fair?”

Jaemin only laughs. He usually starts at the same time as his students, liking to document and improve his painting under a time limit like them, but he couldn’t help but get a head start today.

“I was too excited,” Jaemin smiles sheepishly. “It’s not everyday Jeno agrees to this.”

It's a pleasant afternoon, nothing but the scraping of the brushes against canvas and the birds chirping and the small chatter filling the room. Jaemin finds his lips curling as he paints.

Around four o’clock, Lia comes into the room bearing snacks, and Jaemin stands to wheel the cart in, his students immediately scramble to get up and get their favorite cookies from him.

Jaemin grabs a small plate and brings it to Jeno who is stretching like a cat on the loveseat, and as Jeno picks and munches on his treats, Jaemin massages the back of Jeno’s neck.

The sun is setting before they know it, and it's time to end today's session short.

Jaemin’s students stand and show Jeno their work, even before Jaemin could come and inspect their progress for himself. Jaemin can only snort, shaking his head from his work station. They’ve only met Jeno for a day and they’re already picking favorites.

When Jaemin reaches them, Jeno is already smiling so much, flushed pink, head turning from one portrait to the next. Jaemin could see how happy he is, it’s Jeno’s first time to get painted after all and to see yourself in canvas is an especially surreal feeling.

They send the kids off by the front doors, the three of them expressing how eager they are to see Jeno again. Jaemin can only contain so much of his laughter when he says this might be the last time they'll ever see Jeno again and three pleading faces stare back at him.

“So? How was it?” Jaemin asks as they walk back into the work studio. “How was it being my model for the day?”

“It was really fun,” Jeno laughs lightly. “I wish I would've accepted sooner, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.”

“I’ve been telling you that for almost a year now,” Jaemin gives Jeno a look. Jeno just sends him a sheepish grin his way.

With Jeno’s help, they clean up the room, moving Jisung, Olivia and Yuna’s aisles, canvases and stools aside. When Jaemin moves to clear up his own station, Jeno follows him quietly.

“Can I see yours?” Jeno asks meekly.

“Hm?” Jaemin hums as he picks up his dirty brushes. When he looks up, Jeno is picking at his cuff restlessly.

“Your painting I mean.” Jeno clarifies.

“Oh.” That’s right. The painting. The painting of Jeno. Of course Jeno wants to see it.

“Right,” Jaemin nods. “Of course, how rude of me, come,” He puts his brushes aside and beckons Jeno to stand beside him.

It’s been a while since Jaemin has felt quite nervous, and seeing Jeno’s hopeful eyes isn’t helping. Jaemin’s stomach turns itself over, heart in his throat.

“Alla prima,” Jaemin says, gesturing to his painting. “It's a painting method that is quite rough around the edges, so please do excuse me.”

He doesn't know why he’s nervous—Jeno isn't his professor here to critique him. It's just that there is an inherent need for Jaemin to impress everyone, to wow everybody with his craft, and although Jeno isn’t his professor, his mentor or any of his critics, it's _Jeno_ , and god did Jaemin want to impress Jeno.

Before them is a painting of Jeno seated on Jaemin’s favorite red loveseat, looking off to the floor length window on his left. The afternoon sun casts a lovely glow on Jeno, and it’s almost as if he’s gleaming, an angel, white suit and all. It's far from finished, the background just a plain grey mesh of colors, and now that Jaemin is looking at the painting again, he spots a few spaces that are in dear need of some polishing. Despite that, it's not a bad first study of Jeno, and if Jeno would allow him, it won’t be his last.

“What do you think?” Jaemin asks nervously, hands anxiously toying with the pocket of his apron.

Jeno is quiet beside him, and Jaemin gulps, braves himself to look at Jeno. it’s only when Jaemin turns that he sees the way Jeno’s eyes are wide, unblinking, his lips parted, twitching as if he wants to say something.

“It’s really, it’s—” Jeno clears his throat, ears a bright pink. “I can’t speak, I’m sorry—”

Jaemin finds himself chuckling despite his own stuttering heart, “I hope that's a good thing.” He mumbles.

“It’s a very good thing!” Jeno assures, and he turns to Jaemin with an adorable, determined look. “You’re incredible, I mean I already know that but,” Jeno shakes his head. He comes closer to the painting and sighs.

“That's me, you drew me.” Jeno mutters, soft and awestruck, and Jaemin’s heart swells.

This is what Jaemin loves about creating the most, and seeing Jeno react so strongly like this, seeing his wide eyes filled with wonder, mouth filled with nothing but good things, Jaemin is nothing but grateful and proud to be the cause of it.

“Can I keep it?” Jeno asks meekly.

Jaemin only shrugs, smiling softly. “I don't see why not?” He replies.

Jeno blinks at him, taken aback. “Are you sure?” He asks again, “I’ll pay you for it, of course. Though it might take awhile.”

“Nonsense,” Jaemin clicks his tongue. He takes the canvas from its aisle and presents it for Jeno to take. “It’s yours, Jeno. Think of it as a gift, a thank you for accepting my offer. I don’t know if this is even enough to show how grateful I am for you today, but it would be an honor for you to have it.”

Jeno stares at him, wide eyed, mouth agape, frozen in place. He’s staring at Jaemin like he’s just grown another head. Jaemin carefully places the painting in Jeno’s hands, and Jeno handles it with equal care, not wanting to ruin the paint with his fingers, not wanting it to fall.

“Thank you,” Jeno says, eyes determined. “I mean it. I'll take good care of it.”

Jaemin closes his palms over Jeno's hands, and smiles. “That's all I want.”

  
\--  
  


The next few days had Jaemin in a frenzy. He wakes with a start, having this renewed energy to create.

He sifts through his shelves for photo albums, taking every photo he has of Jeno and bringing them into his work studio. Jaemin picks out his favorite Bows and Arrows suits from his collection and calls in Jaehyun to pose for him. They’re a tight fit on his chauffeur, but for now it will do. He just needs someone to pose for him for reference.

Jaemin lays a fresh piece of paper onto his table and gets to work.

Jaemin doesn't know how long he’ll have this energy to create will last for, but he’s glad to find his mind working for once, hands moving on their own accord, sliding across his work desk, his palette, his canvas.

He wonders if Jaehyun would forgive him just this once, for the face Jaemin paints with Jaehyun’s body isn’t Jaehyun's. Instead, Jaemin's pencil strokes are soft and careful, wanting to mimic the soft way Jeno always looked despite his otherwise sharp features.

“You're smiling,” Lia comments behind him. Jaemin doesn't remember when she entered the room, too wrapped up in his own work to notice.

“Am I?” Jaemin hums. It's only then when he tries and schools his face into something more neutral did he realize his cheeks are quite sore.

Lia’s hands settle on Jaemin’s shoulders, massaging his tense muscles. “Finally have something good you can show Renjun?”

Jaemin draws a dot atop Jeno’s right cheek, smiling to himself. “You could say that.”

  
\--  
  


Jaemin never thought he’d be glad for it to ever be Monday so soon.

He woke up with a start, ate breakfast, got dressed and with his folder of new brand studies to show, he headed off to visit Bows and Arrows.

It’s quiet in Renjun’s office as Renjun inspects his sketches. His brows are furrowed, jaw clenched and it does nothing to calm Jaemin’s nerves.

He may be a successful artist with ten years under his belt, but he still feels a little uneasy and a little unnerved when he doesn't get something right, even worse when his work gets rejected, and it seems to be the case with Renjun right now.

“Do you not like them?” Jaemin braves to ask. “Not even a single one?” Renjun has been a little too quiet today that the ticking of his wall clock is alarmingly loud to Jaemin’s ears.

“It’s not that,” Renjun assures him. “I mean, I already told you before—they're gorgeous, all your works are,”

“But?”

It’s then that Renjun sighs, looks directly at Jaemin, and it's a look that Jaemin hates seeing.

“But it’s Jeno.”

Jaemin laughs despite himself, despite the lumb caught in this throat. He can’t deny that he wasn’t expecting this response from Renjun.

“What about Jeno?” Jaemin counters, “Aren’t we looking for the face of the brand? I know that _you_ of all people know he’d be perfect for the job.”

“I know. God, do I know that,” Renjun agrees, but he doesn’t look very happy. “I don't want him to become just another stepping stone for you, Jaemin, and as much as possible I want to prevent that from happening.”

“That's not going to happen!” Jaemin insists, but Renjun is quick to scoff. He stands, bracing his hands on his desk and meets Jaemin’s eyes.

“And how can I be sure it wouldn’t? He's not a toy you can just play with and throw away when you're not happy anymore. I've seen you work all my life, Jaemin. I know how you operate, and I've seen too many people come in and out of your life to know what happens next.”

Renjun sighs. “Look, Jeno is young, and he has big dreams, and frankly speaking, this opportunity would really help him jumpstart the career he’s always wanted to have. I just don't want him being played with in the process.”

Jaemin gets it—he has a reputation that isn’t the most ideal. It’s messed up and complicated, it’s an open secret to everyone in his socialite circle. But that doesn't guarantee that that’s all Jaemin does, that doesn’t guarantee how he treats everyone he meets, everyone he’s friends with.

Jeno is his friend, a precious friend at that, and Jaemin doesn't want his friendship with Jeno to crumble at his feet. Yes, Jaemin does find him attractive, yes, he did have thoughts of wanting to be intimate with him, but Jaemin knows where he stands, and Renjun knows it too, and he isn’t going to ruin it for him, nor for everyone, especially not for Jeno.

“I already told you, I'm not going to pursue Jeno. I know that’s your main concern and I understand where you're coming from, but you should know that I'm creating my own boundaries with him myself. I am not some hormonal teenager who just fucks around with everyone I meet. I know where I stand and I’m sticking by it.”

Renjun’s right, Jeno is young and inexperienced, and this could be something so good for him. And it's Jaemin’s responsibility to help him along the way, not take advantage of him. And Jaemin will take responsibility.

“No funny business,” Jaemin echoes Renjun’s words from years ago, eyes softening. “Like I promised.”

The room is silent once more as Renjun regards Jaemin quietly. It feels like they've been staring at each other for so long, sizing each other up, waiting for who would yield first. In the end, it’s Renjun who straightens, leaning back against his seat, and lets out a breath through his nose.

“I hope you put your money where your mouth is.” Renjun says, his voice sounding resigned. “But it’s not my decision to make.”

Jaemin furrows his brows. “What?”

“Ask Jeno. You have to ask Jeno if he wants to.”

  
\--  
  


Jaemin remembers meeting Jeno for the first time, the exchange still vivid in his mind even after three years have passed.

It's been a few months since Bows and Arrows quaint opening, and Renjun was having a hard time both manning the counter and tailoring. Renjun had mentioned acquiring a new staff, their very first one besides himself and Donghyuck.

Jaemin had filed the conversation in the back of his mind and was only reminded of the fact when Jaemin pushed the door to the tailors to a wide eyed boy who did nothing but gape at him as he entered the shop.

He’s never seen this boy before, Jaemin would remember if he did. He’s no stranger to any pretty face and he’s never seen someone quite like Jeno before.

“Hello.” Jaemin greeted, smiling to himself when all he got in response was a slow blink.

Renjun had walked out of his office just in time to see Jaemin and Jeno just staring at each other. He then jumped in to formally introduce Jeno Lee as his newly appointed staff.

“No funny business,” Renjun had hissed lowly at Jaemin, warning in his eyes before he disappeared again to attend to a call.

“So, your name is Jeno,” Jaemin hummed as he looked through the rack of suits in front of him. Jeno was beside Jaemin as he walked around checking the displays, quiet, waiting for Jaemin to need his help.

“How long have you been working here?”

“About three months.” Jeno replied.

“And how is it so far? I hope Renjun’s not giving you any dumb errands,” Jaemin turned to Jeno then, smiling devilishly. “If he ever does something, don’t be afraid to tell me. I can handle him for you.”

Jeno waved a hand in front of him, laughing lightly. “None of that, Mr. Huang has been very kind, I’m thankful.”

“Bummer,” Jaemin sighed dramatically, earning another laugh from Jeno.

“Jaemin, by the way,” Jaemin gasped, stooping in his tracks. “How rude of me not to introduce myself from the beginning.” He offered a hand, and Jeno stared at it hesitantly before gingerly shaking it.

“Jaemin Na, right?” Jeno supplied for him, eyes crinkling.

Jaemin blinked. “Oh?”

Jeno offered a shy smile. “I’m familiar with your work.” He admitted, and this got Jaemin smiling from ear to ear.

“Really? I’m quite honored.” Jaemin laughed. It’s ridiculous really, Jaemin has been recognized many a time over the years, be it locally or even internationally, but somehow Jeno knowing who he is and what he does has him over the moon.

“I should be the one honored to meet you, sir.” Jeno squeezed his hand. It’s only then did Jaemin realize they haven’t let go of each other, not that he minded. He squeezed back, smiling at Jeno’s pink cheeks. They look lovely against his pale skin, and Jaemin doesn’t want to look away.

“Please, call me Jaemin.” He insisted. “Jaemin is fine.”

“You are not fucking my employee.” Renjun had said to Jaemin, straight to the point like he has always been.

“How crude,” Jaemin laughed, hands in his coat pockets. He was just about ready to leave when Renjun stopped him. “What makes you think that?”

“You are acting like I wasn't here when you were talking, or you just wished I wasn't.”

“He’s a sweet boy,” Jaemin hummed. “Wonder why he’s working at a shabby place like this.”

Renjun hit him on the shoulder then, and Jaemin made a show of feigning hurt. It only earned him another punch.

“I kid,” Jaemin snickered, rubbing at his shoulder.

Renjun sighed. “Donghyuck took him in, you know he’s weak for the puppy eyes.”

Jaemin raised a brow. “And you just let him?”

Renjun shrugged, “He’s been a good help around here. Plus, kid says he wants to model.” He shook his head. “have you seen that face? Might as well use him to get some traction in here. You know how men love a hotsy totsy convincing them to buy things.” Renjun looked at Jaemin dead in the eye, lips in a frown. “You included, germ.”

“Model, huh?” Jaemin could see that, one would have to be impared to not notice a pretty face like Jeno’s. His jaw was sharp, cheekbones cut, and his nose had the most perfect slope. And yet there is a softness to his sharp features that has Jaemin’s head turning, hands itching.

“Anyway, if you're staying to drool all over him, leave, I have work to do.” Renjun sighed, already turning to head back to his office.

Just then, Jeno entered the main room with Jaemin’s order, a red paisley patterned silk tie that would go well with his gray suit he’s wearing to a theatre play he’s going to with Lia that Saturday.

“Here’s your purchase, Jaemin.” Jeno said, handing him Bows and Arrows’ signature white box.

“Thank you, Jeno,” Jaemin smiled. “I’ll come visit you often.”

  
\--  
  


Jeno says yes.

It’s with an exasperated Renjun on the phone that Jaemin confirms that yes, Jeno accepted their proposal for him to be Bows and Arrows’ office model for the brand. And it’s with tired fondness that Renjun retells how Jeno had hugged him in excitement when he gave him the news, and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile throughout the rest of their conversation.

It's a flurry of events after Jeno says yes.

When Jaemin drops by the shop after the news, it’s to Jeno standing in the middle of the room getting his measurements. Donghyuck is the one looping the tape measure around Jeno’s waist this time, and their new assistant Chenle notes down Jeno’s measurements. Jeno sends him an overwhelmed look when he sees him, and Jaemin watches in amusement as they make Jeno try on different suits and ties and socks and shoes.

While they lead Jeno to the fabric room, Jaemin and Renjun discuss their campaign plan in Renjun’s office. They're going to start with a clothing catalogue to introduce their summer suit line, and they’ve slated the launch for June, just in time to welcome the summer sun.

Along with the catalogue are posters to be displayed at the storefront, paid magazine and newspaper ads. Donghyuck reached out to Mark, a friend from Neo Advertising Agency to help them with the mass production of their launch, and Jaemin has also made a special request to his editors at The Saturday Evening Post to make Jeno the subject of his magazine cover illustration.

Along with the mass production, there is also going to be a party to celebrate the official launch. It’s a costly thing—what they’re trying to do, but they didn't want to undermine the reach this project could possibly achieve in the long run either.

“You're doing well, darling.” Jaemin says to Jeno when they're done for the day. Jeno is just slumped against the couch tiredly, and Jaemin couldn't help but smile, reaching over to massage the back of Jeno’s neck.

“It hasn't even begun, has it?” Jeno grumbles against Jaemin.

Jaemin grins. “It hasn’t.”

Once they got Jeno’s tailored suits ready for him, his visits to the Na estate became frequent. Everyday Jaemin has Jeno modeling for him in different outfits, different hair, different poses.

The entire clothing catalogue is to be littered with Jeno modeling all of the suits, shoes and accessories. It's quite a daunting task for Jaemin to finish in short notice, especially with May ending so soon, but he’s determined to finish.

Lia has volunteered to take care of the launch party preparations for them which Jaemin is extremely grateful for. Usually he always involves himself for whenever parties are being held in their residence, but Jaemin has no time for it now that his hands are full.

Jaemin could see how this is all taking a toll on Jeno too. He was suddenly caught up in the madness as soon as he agreed to all of this, but he can see Jeno wanting to continue despite the late hours they tend to finish each session.

It’s a gruesome two weeks of nonstop working, and when Jaemin finally got down to his last illustration for the catalogue, he and Jeno spent the next day sleeping like bears.

A few days later, Donghyuck presents them the first prototype copy of the clothing catalogue and already, it feels like a huge accomplishment, a huge weight lifted from their shoulders. Jeno was especially excited as they flipped through it, his face increasingly getting flushed as Jaemin and Donghyuck point at every illustration of Jeno and call him handsome each time, from the front page to the back.

“You have to get used to it, darling.” Jaemin grins. “Your face is going to everywhere someday,”

Jeno runs a hand over his red face. “I don’t have a choice do I?”

With the go signal from Jaemin and Jeno, Renjun takes care of the rest, having everything binded and mass printed in massive quantities. All they have to do now is sit back and wait for the launch the coming weekend.

  
\--  
  


It’s been awhile since the Na estate was lit up in its entirety like this, and Jaemin feels a bit giddy as he walks by the signages outside the ballroom lined with Jeno’s eye catching portraits. It’s five in the afternoon on a Saturday, and the entire staff is preparing for the launch of Bows and Arrows’ Summer Catalogue.

The kitchen is in a flurry preparing for the catering tonight and Jaemin could see Lia running around the mansion, leading the decorators and their paraphernalia into the ballroom to set up.

They’re done preparing around seven, and Jaemin is also dressed in his favorite tan linen Bows and Arrows suit, taking over overseeing the party preparation as Lia gets dressed too.

By eight, the guests slowly trickle in. Renjun, Donghyuck and Jeno are the first to arrive and Jaemin greets them by the foyer. They all seem pretty restless, Jeno especially, Jaemin notices. From nerves or excitement Jaemin isn't quite sure. They’re walking down the hall to the ballroom when Jaemin chances a hand on the small of his back, and Jeno jolts at the action.

Jaemin frowns.

“Are you okay, Jeno?”

Jeno exhales through his nose as he lightly leans against Jaemin’s touch. “I’m fine, just,” Jeno sighs. “This is a big day huh?”

“It is, darling,” Jaemin hums beside him, keeping close. “It’s _your_ big day.”

“Right, I just need to,” jeno shakes his head. “I just need to snap out of it.”

“You’ll do well, I know you will.” Jaemin assures. Jeno only graces him with a tight lip smile, shoulders far from dropping out of its tense height.

Jaemin can't help but linger around him as they watch the room slowly fill in, just to make sure he’s alright. Jeno doesn't do anything as Jaemin keeps a hand on his back, running it up and down his back reassuringly from time to time.

The only time Jaemin leaves his side is by nine o’clock. The ballroom is mostly full now and Jaemin grabs a glass of champagne from the waiter that passes by them, grabbing everyone’s attention with him when he runs up the stage where the live band is playing Al Bowly’s _The Very Thought of You,_ and taps on the silver microphone one of the musicians graciously yields for him.

Lia shouts from her spot in the crowd and it causes a chance of cheers. Jaemin grins.

“I’ve gathered you all today to celebrate something monumental. Something that will be the face of every post sign, even billboard you see. Mark my words.

“Tonight we celebrate Bows and Arrows as they take an ambitious leap to drive the brand forward.” Jaemin points his palm to where Renjun and Donghyuck are standing, both giving him amused looks. “Tonight we celebrate Renjun and Donghyuck who made this brand possible in the first place,” Jaemin’s grin turns into a smirk. “For making me look as expensive as I feel.”

The crowd erupts in snorts and laughter, and if Jaemin was keeping his eyes on where his friends were he would have missed Renjun’s shake of his head. Jaemin’s eyes land on Jeno who is smiling for the first time tonight however, and Jaemin’s eyes soften.

“But enough about me, let me introduce to you tonight the real man of the hour—Jeno Lee!”

Everyone turns to where Jaemin is pointing and smiling at, and the sudden attention has Jeno freezing in place. Jaemin’s feets are moving before he knows it, and he’s pulling a flustered Jeno to the stage by the hand, very aware of Jeno shaking in his hold. He squeezes Jeno’s hand like a vice grip, having no plans of letting go anytime soon.

“Get a good look while you can,” Jaemin says, shrugging. “Or just wait for tomorrow, actually, because you’ll be seeing Jeno everywhere and anywhere soon.”

Jaemin can see everyone chattering among themselves from where he stood, can see them cast their eyes at Jeno curiously, size him up, and Jaemin can feel the way Jeno grips his hand a little tighter in response. He turns to Jeno then, features softening, squeezing his hand back.

Jaemin raises his glass of champagne, smiling at Jeno beside him who shyly does the same. Jaemin doesn’t look away from Jeno even as he says his toast, even as he dedicates it to Bows and Arrows, to Renjun and Donghyuck, all he sees is his favorite brown eyes staring back at him, all he sees is Jeno Lee.

“To Jeno Lee!” Renjun echoes his toast, screaming at the top of his lungs from his spot.

“To Jeno Lee!” Donghyuck follows, and then everyone’s cheering with them, singing a chorus of Jeno’s name. Jeno is especially flustered at the sudden uproar, bowing his gratitude countlessly. Jaemin laughs, pulling the boy in for a hug as everyone claps for them on stage.

Jaemin lets the band play once again, not forgetting to say his apologies with a sheepish smile. He descends down the stage with Jeno following behind him, and just like that, the festivities continue.

Jeno excuses himself to go to the restroom the minute they near the crowd, and Jaemin gets tangled into small talk from every direction before he could notice Jeno’s absence. But Jaemin did notice his hand go cold suddenly, empty, and it’s not because he had a drink in hand either.

It's a trip to the drinks table where he sees Jeno standing by his lonesome. Jaemin had promptly excused himself for a refill after the nth colleague he had to entertain that night, and that is where he finds Jeno poking idly at his slice of cake.

If it weren't for Jeno’s black suit sticking out like a sore thumb against the beige and pink ballroom walls, Jaemin would've thought he was trying to be one with the wallpaper.

“What’s got our deb all balled up in the corner like this?” Jaemin approaches him with a soft smile, and Jeno seems to jerk at the sound of his voice, looking up at him in surprise.

“Jaemin—”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Jaemin asks again, this time he’s resting his back against the wall beside Jeno, their shoulders knocking slightly.

“It’s stupid.” Jeno mutters.

Jaemin stares at him, watching him chew at his lip.

“It can't be if you're like this.” He replies.

Jeno lets out a sigh.

“I'm just a bit, how should I say—overwhelmed? By everything? Which is ridiculous, I’ve attended so many parties in the past, and this isn’t half as insane as your usual wingdings either, but,” Jeno frowns. “I guess it’s because it’s about me that it felt a bit too much for me to take all at once.”

Jeno shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I know you did a lot to prepare for this and I sound very ungrateful right now, but please know that I appreciate all the effort you put tonight, you and Lia, as much as it was overwhelming for me, it was amazing and it's something I'll never forget.”

“I should be the one saying sorry.” Jaemin says softly. “I didn’t consider your feelings at all.”

Unlike Jeno, Jaemin’s used to being the center of attention, thrives in it, in fact. He wants everyone’s eyes to be on him, and him alone. On the other hand, Jeno moved to this part of town a mere three year ago, and although he has been in countless parties too, he was never in the spotlight until now.

Jeno bumps Jaemin’s hand with his, pulling Jaemin out of his reverie. When Jaemin chances a glance at Jeno, he meets his kind brown eyes, crinkling at the corners.

“It’s not just your fault, Jaemin. I agreed to everything, remember? I wanted this. I just need some time to get used to all of this, I suppose.” Jeno laughs despite himself, and Jaemin continues to stare, eyes softening.

“Do you want to get out of here? Get some fresh air?” He asks.

Jeno blinks up at him.

“Can we?”

“Of course,” Jaemin assures with a chuckle. “This is my party, I should be treating my guests well.”

Jaemin gently grasps Jeno’s hand, breaking their minimal distance, and his thumb caresses at Jeno’s knuckles. Jeno looks down at their hands, before looking up at Jaemin with wide, curious eyes. Jaemin smiles at him. Jeno Lee is nothing if not short of precious.

“Right now it doesn't seem like I’ve been doing a good job at making my guest feel welcomed. Allow me to make it right.”

The Italian gardens at the Na estate is a spectacle on its own.

Jeno has told him once before in his first few visits that he almost got lost on his way to the front doors, too engrossed in the architecture, in the greenery, and in the extravagance that expanded for as far as his eyes could follow, and Jaemin had laughed and laughed until his cheeks hurt.

They’re walking along the trim hedges east from the estate, and it’s where the flowers are blooming quietly in their little patches of land spread across the stone pathing. It’s where Jeno would find Jaemin sitting by the fountain painting at times, where the sun is high and beautiful and the air is pleasant.

It’s even dazzling at night, with the moonlight illuminating the leaves and petals almost mystically, and Jaemin and Jeno take a quiet stroll, their small chatter and their shoes against the stone the only noise accompanying them.

“Sorry about the party,” Jaemin mumbles against the quiet night. “I want to make it up to you, that is if you let me.”

They pass by the bed of pink lilies that Jeno adores, and Jaemin smiles when Jeno stops to admire them. As Jeno crouches down, arms resting on his knees, he shakes his head at Jaemin, grinning.

“Like I said, it's not just your fault.”

Jaemin joins him then, and they watch the lilies gently dance in the breeze before them.

“We should have parties here instead sometime.” Jeno hums after a while, and he takes a deep inhale. “I’m feeling better already.”

Jaemin however is wrinkling his nose at thought, and he scoffs. “And have people trample all over my flowers? Not a chance.”

Jeno lets out a laugh then, and Jaemin feels his chest warm in accomplishment.

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Jeno hums in agreement.

“I'm serious about making it up to you, Jeno.” Jaemin tries again as he stands. He offers a hand for Jeno to stand, and Jeno takes it with a crinkle of his eyes.

“Maybe we can celebrate, just the two of us. I think we deserve it, these past few weeks were gruesome, and that's putting it lightly.”

“They were,” Jeno hums, sighing. They start walking again, and it’s the path towards the fountains.

“I guess it would be nice.” Jeno mutters after a while.

“You can pick where we go, darling.” Jaemin says, and he doesn’t have to look to know Jeno is gawking, wide eyes in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks.

“I’m positive. Whatever you want to do, wherever, I don't mind.”

Jeno seems to consider it for a minute as they sit by the edge of the oval fountain. Jeno likes to stick his hand in the stream wherever he has the chance to, and it's no different this time around as he laughs at the cool water at his fingertips.

“I'll take you somewhere fun,” Jeno says. “That's a promise.”

“More fun than this party?” Jaemin asks, tone teasing.

“Well,” Jeno drawls, and when he turns to Jaemin, there’s a mischievous glint in his smiling eyes. “I can't say it isn't as suffocating, but it's definitely more fun. For me at least.”

Jaemin raises a brow, the corners of his lips quirking. “Now, where are you taking me exactly, Jeno Lee?”

“That’s for me to know, Mr. Na.” Jeno laughs. He fishes out a quarter from his pants pocket, flipping it into his hand. With curious eyes, Jaemin watches Jeno make a wish before tossing the con into the fountain.

Jeno then turns to him with a grin. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

They return back to the party after some time, and Jaemin keeps Jeno close as they push through the crowd. They arrive safely to where Renjun, Donghyuck and Lia are gathered around a cocktail table with snacks and wine, and Jaemin and Jeno can only have when they all angrily ask where they’ve been.

The night is high with no sign of the festivities stopping anytime soon, but Jaemin is glad to see Jeno finally smiling as he nurses his glass of wine, cheeks puffing with the cake Donghyuck insists on feeding him with.

“It’s your big day and you have the gall to disappear on us like that!” Donghyuck scolds, and Jeno just stares at Jaemin then, grinning as he swallows, as Jaemin shares his mischievous look.

  
\--  
  


The response they received from the launch was bigger than what they could have ever imagined.

In the next few days, customers slowly trickled in after the launch party, drawn in by the magazine and newspaper ads they put out, and were inquiring about the suits in the clothing catalogue. Poor Chenle had the unfortunate task of dealing with them in the early mornings before Renjun had arrived.

Hearing of the commotion, Jaemin decided to stop by to visit himself, only to be pleasantly surprised by the number of people inside the tiny shop.

As he squeezed himself into the small crowd, there were talks about the Bows and Arrows man heavily featured in the catalogue. A sense of pride fills Jaemin’s chest and he pushes through to get to where Jeno is standing, wide eyed and clearly overwhelmed, greeting people left and right.

Jeno sees him, eyes screaming _help_ , and Jaemin has to bite back his laugh, doing just that. He tells everyone in the shop to keep order lest he makes them leave before they can even get to Jeno.

Not only were gentlemen interested in the suits, women have been stopping by to get a glimpse of Jeno, and it's the most amusing thing to see Jeno become a frantic mess with the flirtatious advances on him.

A letter finds them laughing one after, and Donghyuck waves it triumphantly in his hand as he enters the shop.

“For you darling,” He snickers, handing Jeno the pink envelope.

Jeno flushes, opening it carefully and pulls the card out only to throw it back to Renjun who was manning the counter that day. Donghyuck easily catches the letter in his hands again with a smug grin.

Jaemin shuffles from where he was checking the displays, to where Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle are huddled at the counter.

“What does it say?” He asks, eyes shining curiously.

 _“To the dapper young man in the suit, I have never seen someone as dashing as you,”_ Donghyuck reads, and it’s very apparent how much he was trying his best to hold back his laughter.

_“P.S. My couch holds two.”_

Renjun and Chenle burst out laughing, while Jeno covers his warm ears, glaring at them.

Jaemin couldn’t help snickering too, moving to where Jeno is and rubs a soothing hand up and down his arm. “People love you, Jeno.”

“Maybe a little too much,” Renjun snorts, plucking the card off the floor and places it into the tip box by the counter. “I wouldn't want my shop to suddenly turn into a dating hub for Jeno’s suitors.”

Renjun stares at Jaemin then, and Jaemin pointedly ignores him, also ignoring the sudden churning in the pit of his stomach.

“But it certainly draws in the customers,” Jaemin reasons to no one in particular.

The first few weeks are hectic, the sudden demand has them finding it difficult to keep track of orders. Jaemin tries to help out as much as he can, sometimes he takes to delivering the orders himself since he has Jaehyun to drive him around the city.

It eventually gets a bit more manageable by July, and Jaemin and Renjun meet again to discuss the start of their next campaign. The mid September launch will heavily feature their white-tie event collection, showcasing their finest night out suits. Without the time crunch they had in May for the June launch, Jaemin is given a more relaxed deadline to work with which he’s grateful for.

Jaemin schedules his painting sessions with Jeno in the evenings. It’s the only time Jeno is free since most of the day he’s helping with manning the shop. Because of that, Jeno is over at the Na estate most nights. Jaemin has arranged a guest room for Jeno to spend the night in with how late they always seem to finish, and Jaemin can tell Jeno is too tired to return to his apartment.

Jeno refused the first few times. He didn’t want to intrude. But then one night he walked into the guest room and just collapsed onto the bed, instantly knocking out, and Jaemin remembers laughing with Lia as they tuck him into bed.

Jaemin doesn't know why but with Jeno being over at their estate so much, Jaemin can't help but shower him with so many things.

At first, it was of necessity—an extra towel, a toothbrush, some clothes Jeno can sleep in. But lately, it's come to a point where Jaemin is out buying something for himself and he finds himself asking for two of each—two pairs of his favorite wingtip shoes, two boater hats, two raccoon coats, two pairs of his favorite grey oxford bags—the list was endless.

Of course Jeno refused to accept them as well, saying he didn't deserve any of them, saying he doesn't know how to pay Jaemin back for the items, especially with Jaemin’s rather expensive taste.

Jaemin just laughs at Jeno, finding his excuses reasonable but adorable. He tells him it’s nonsense, that these are gifts that do not need to be returned or paid for. Still, Jeno hesitates using them, and everything Jaemin has given him only ends up in a neat pile in one corner of his guest room, untouched.

Jaemin discovers the pile despite Jeno’s attempts of hiding it from him, and he feigns sadness, pretending to sulk as he demands an explanation. Jeno could only flush in embarrassment before him, shooing Jaemin out of the room.

Even Lia was showering Jeno with presents. She’s always liked Jeno, always treated him kindly whenever they meet, but now that he’s almost practically living with them these days, Lia couldn't help but dote over him and shower him with gifts too.

It’s a Friday night when Lia barges into Jaemin’s work studio with her usual snacks and drinks. They didn’t get to have dinner that night, or at least Jeno didn’t, he arrived right after Jaemin and Lia finished supper so Lia opted to replace their biscuits and tea with an actual meal.

“This is for Jeno,” she says, placing the plate and utensils on the table near where Jeno is posing.

“Thank you, Lia.” Jeno beams, juice in hand.

“And mine?” Jaemin asks from his station, frowning when Lia ignores him, already pushing her serving cart out towards the door.

“Hey!”

“You go finish your work,” She shoos him with a hand. “Poor Jeno needs the food more than you.”

“I am a bit starved,” Jeno mumbles, eyeing the plate with interest as he sips his drink. Jaemin only frowns, Jeno’s been siding with Lia since they've gotten closer the past weeks, and Jaemin is always at the receiving end of their teasing.

Lia clicks her tongue, directing her glare at Jaemin. “See? You’re not feeding our baby properly here. If i catch you letting him skip meals again. I’ll make sure you won't have this job much longer, James.”

Jeno coughs as Lia takes her leave, ears pink as he sends an apologetic smile Jaemin’s way, before digging in into his meal.

That same night Jaemin and Jeno find themselves lying on the cool floorboards of Jaemin's work studio when they finish, too lazy to clean up and call it a day just yet, too tired to move.

They’ve done a third of the night out catalogue already and have decided to stop for the week. They’ll resume again on Monday, hopefully with renewed energy to work.

“Tomorrow night, right?” Jaemin mumbles. The studio is quiet enough that it sounds loud in his ears, as well as the chuckle Jeno lets out to his left. He’s been waiting anxiously for the weekend to come, has been waiting since the launch party for Jeno’s promised night out, and it’s finally here.

“Tomorrow night,” Jeno echoes, and Jaemin turns to him then, watching the floor length window bathe Jeno in moonlight. He looks almost immaculate in the way his skin glows, in the way his eyes reflect the full moon, and for a moment, Jaemin’s fingers itch.

“I'm excited for you to see what I have planned,” Jeno says. “I'm not sure you’ll be entirely up for it though.” He finishes with a laugh.

Jaemin snorts. “Try me.”

“Oh, I will,” Jeno grins. “Just you wait.”

  
\--  
  


Jaemin didn’t know what he was expecting.

When Jeno directs Jaehyun where to go, they find themselves twenty minutes later in White Plains, New York, neon-lit and alive at eleven o’clock, and although New Rochelle is also always alive at this hour, it’s definitely a striking contrast.

Jeno seems to buzz in excitement in his seat as they drive up to S Broadway. This must be a place he used to frequent, Jaemin thinks. It's only further supported when they park and find themselves standing in front of what appeared to be a dance hall, and just by the reaction of the people standing outside the establishment, everyone is eager to greet Jeno in familiarity.

One particular flapper is very touchy with Jeno, greeting him with a lingering hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Jaemin, this is Yeeun,” Jeno introduces her to Jaemin. “She’s a good friend of mine.”

“A pleasure,” Jaemin nods, offering a hand to shake, but Yeeun merely smiles at him mischievously, continuing to fan herself as she stares at him curiously.

Jaemin pockets his cold hands.

“So you’re Jaemin Na, huh,” Yeeun drawls, eyes looking him up and down openly, humming all the while. “Jeno’s big daddy from down south.”

“Yeeun!” A flushed Jeno hisses, bumping shoulders with her, but Yeeun only laughs.

“I suppose?” Jaemin plays along, albeit a little unsure, feeling his own neck warm at the odd choice of endearment. He can't help but chuckle though when Jeno turns to stare at him then with wide eyes.

Yeeun doesn't shy away from a full blown laugh either, and she closes her fan and points it at Jaemin’s chest. “You look too clean to be in this part of town, glad rags.”

“That's why I brought him here,” Jeno says. He’s smiling now, a little mischievously in fact. Jaemin quirks a brow.

Jeno turns to Yeeun. “Let's show him a good time the way we know best.” He says.

Yeeun seems to catch on, and she crosses her arms over her chest, red dress sparkling prettily in the night. She’s staring at Jaemin the same time Jeno does, and somehow suddenly, Jaemin feels cornered.

“Are you up for a marathon, Jaemin Na?” Yeeun asks.

Jaemin blinks. “Marathon?”

Jeno grins. “A dance marathon.”

Jaemin has heard about dance marathons—Lia has been coaxing him to come to the dance hall she frequents, but Jaemin always declines.

It’s already one thing that he doesn’t like dancing, it doesn't help that Jaemin is the worst possible dancer, and embarrassing himself in front of ballet prodigy Jongin at the Do mansion once was already enough for him.

So it’s to his absolute luck that Jeno surprises him with this. With Jeno and Yeeun’s manic grins, they drag Jaemin’s two left feet to the crowded dance floor, laughing as they dance close by flawlessly, turning to watch Jaemin try and fail to catch up. Jaemin can’t help but laugh at himself too because he really is terrible at this and he can’t even hide it.

“Now I understand why you said I wouldn’t be up for this—I’m not.” Jaemin manages to huff after almost tripping for the nth time. He’s worn out and sweaty from the heat and from the dancing and Yeeun graciously fans his face, laughing all the while.

“I’m sorry, I did warn you,” Jeno giggles, not sorry at all. He squeezes Jaemin’s hand, and Jaemin almost feels better. Almost because a new song starts playing and everyone is in a frenzy again.

Halfway through the forth song Jaemin gives up.

Jeno and Yeeun move closer to where Jaemin has seated himself out, and Jaemin appreciates them trying to still include him despite him being the worst possible person to take to a dance hall.

Jaemin is content watching them dance. They have an obvious chemistry that is just delightful to watch and Jaemin finds himself smiling as they dance the night away.

From time to time however, he just can’t help but fleet his eyes at Jeno’s direction.

He looks different today—his smile is bigger, his eyes are brighter, he is just _free_ , and seeing him so free like this is such a treat. Anyone can tell he loves to dance—there seems to be no awkward bone in his body, he just seems to move so naturally to the rhythm of the music—long limbs swinging gracefully, hips turning, heels tapping to every hit of the drums—all of it has Jaemin so mesmerized, and the familiar itch in Jaemin’s hand returns.

When the song ends, Jeno turns to him and gently tugs at his hands, grinning softly. “This is the last song.” He says.

It’s a much relaxed tempo than the rest of the songs that night, _Ain’t Misbehaving_ by Fats Waller Jaemin recognizes, and the three of them are sway to the funky piano, boping their shoulders. Everyone else in the room is swaying with them, enjoying the exhaustion in their bones after a long night.

“Dance with me,” Yeeun says, grabbing Jaemin suddenly. Flustered, he lets her place his hands where they're supposed to be, nodding when she instructs him how to move his feet, and Jeno is just laughing at his misery, dancing beside them.

Jaemin finds himself laughing along, swaying with Yeeun, and then with Jeno when Yeeun suddenly pushes him to him. Jeno is just as flustered at the sudden change, but he lets Jaemin place his hands on his waist anyway, ducking his head shyly.

For the rest of the night they bask in the booming music, the head of the lights shining down on them, and the odd comfort of a crowd surrounding them.

Jeno is already yawning as they bid their goodbyes to Yeeun.

Jaemin can see the way she’s eyeing his hand that was on the small of Jeno’s back when they take their leave, and when she looks up at Jaemin she winks. Jaemin can feel the sudden flush of warmth at the back of his neck but he pointedly ignores it.

They take their time walking to where Jaehyun had parked, just enjoying the cool air and the lights illuminating overhead the otherwise dark streets of White Plains.

“I didn't know you were such an Oliver Twist,” Jaemin hums. “You barely dance at parties.”

“It’s nothing,” Jeno dismisses, blushing like he didn't just pour his heart out dancing earlier. “It’s a old hobby. I found myself wandering around S Broadway aimlessly one night, and Yeeun just so happened to find me and roped me into dancing with her. The rest is history.”

Jaemin whistles. “Just like that?”

“She’s very convincing when she wants to.” Jeno laughs, and Jaemin can attest to that now that he's met Yeeun. She has a very commanding presence that makes you want to follow her every lead.

“I was terrible back then, maybe even worse than you when I first tried it out.”

“I doubt that.” Jaemin snorts, pocketing his hands, and Jeno laughs louder.

“I’m serious,” Jeno insists with a grin. “I don't go as often now though, since I moved cities. It's been almost three years since I've marathoned actually.”

They round the end of the road to Maple Ave and are greeted by the main road. They see Jaemin’s Rolls Royce in the distance with it’s headlight on, but they don’t hurry with their steps.

“Are you happy?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno turns to him, tilting his head. “Hm?”

“In New Rochelle,” Jaemin continues. He smiles at Jeno. “With things happening right now.”

“Oh, of course!” Jeno answers with a light laugh. “I am very grateful, I didn't think I’d be living my dream so suddenly like this. It was just a silly passing thought when I moved here; wanting to model and all.” Jeno shakes his head. “And granted, it's a bit overwhelming right now, but aren't all new things like that?”

Jaemin’s smile softens. “It is, and I'm sorry that you can’t dance as often as you used to.”

Jeno waves a dismissive hand. “It’s fine, really. Dancing is fun, but it doesn't pay the bills, or at least in my case.”

“But you don't have to stop it just because of that,” Jaemin hums. “You can still dance at parties, Lia goes to dance halls too. She’d gladly go with you if you asked her.”

“I suppose you're right.” Jeno turns to Jaemin and smiles. “That isn’t a bad idea, I’ll be sure to ask her.”

Jaemin smiles back. “It's better than asking me to dance with you for sure.” He says, and it earns him a delighted laugh from Jeno.

They get to Jaemin’s car, Jaehyun already having the door open for them at the back seat. The drive is quiet yet comfortable, just the quiet engine running, and Jaemin and Jeno’s idle chatter.

When they reach Jeno’s apartment complex, Jaemin gets out of the car with him and walks him to his door on the second floor.

He lingers by the door as Jeno fishes his keys.

“Thank you for tonight.” Jaemin says.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Jeno smiles. “I'm sorry for making you dance so much today—Well, actually, I'm not, it was fun.” Jeno finishes with a laugh.

“It was, I suppose,” Jaemin shakes his head. “It's not going to be a fun feeling in the morning, but i'll deal with that when I wake up tomorrow.”

Jeno chuckles good naturedly.

“Good night, Jaemin. Thank you, I mean it. Tonight was really fun.” Jeno ducks his head, hands playing with his keys. “And don't worry about me, I may be away from dancing, but New Rochelle is home too, you know? I like being here too.”

Jaemin reaches out to touch Jeno’s cheek gently, and when Jeno looks up, cheeks flushes, and wide eyed, Jaemin smiles. “I'm glad to hear that, Jeno. I like having you here.”

The next morning, Jaemin lets Jeno know with a telegram just how much everything in his body hurts.

He receives one back later in the afternoon, the message filled with a lot of apologies and laughter. Jaemin smiles reading through it with his bleary eyes and aching limbs. He folds it neatly under his pillow and drifts off again.

\--

With their September campaign in the works, Jeno gets more comfortable attending parties in the meantime.

It took awhile for him to get used to the sudden attention, but as the weeks passed by, Jeno’s initial shyness has waded away slowly and he’s getting better at starting conversation with the people coming in and out of the tailors, eager to talk to him or give him things.

Jeno has attended more parties since the first launch, having been invited to a couple where they personally insist that Jeno join them.

It was the first of many, and when Jeno was greeted with a dozen kisses on the cheek by almost everyone in the room, a greeting he wasn’t used to, it left him frozen throughout the night and a laughing Jaemin and Lia had to drag him away and tell him that was how they normally greeted distinguished guests. Jaemin could tell it was something Jeno is getting used to, and after a while, Jeno seems to adapt well, learning to greet people back, talk to them and miggle.

It’s not only the parties either, Jeno gets more comfortable in showing his love for dance. Ever since their little trip to the dance hall that one night, Jeno has opened up the topic with others. He was excited to share this to Lia especially, and they go out sometimes to the dance halls downtown, have their own nights for themselves to let loose. When they can, they invite Yeeun and Yeji alone with them, and Jaemin has to watch in envy at breakfast as they recall their seemingly exciting evening rendezvous.

Jeno has reached a point where he’s comfortable enough to bring the dancing to the parties, and each time Jaemin finds him dancing in the middle of the room without a care in the world, he can't look away.

“Can you dance for me?” Jaemin says one night. They just finished a session of working on the catalogue and are now packing up for the night.

Jeno stops in the middle of putting on his coat to look at him questioningly, and Jaemin’s heart rings in his ears.

“It doesn't have to be now,” Jaemin explains quickly. “But I need you to dance for me, if that’s okay?”

“Okay.” Jeno agrees simply, smiling, and that’s where Jaemin finds himself painting in their ballroom for the very first time.

It’s empty and incredibly spacious when there isn’t a party happening, and the music echoes differently as it bounces off the empty room and empty walls. It’s just Jeno and Jaemin—Jeno in his most comfortable clothes, dancing across the room, and Jaemin who watches him, mesmerized, letting his own itching hands move on their own accord across his canvas.

“What are you using this for?” Jeno says as he takes a short water break. He stands behind Jaemin, hands on his shoulders to peek at what he’s painted so far.

“For Vienna.” Jaemin says casually as he cleans his brushes, when he feels Jeno stiffen above him, he bites back a smile as he cranes his neck to look up at his reaction.

“What?” Jeno squeaks. Jaemin didn’t think his flushed cheeks would get any pinker than they already are, but they do, and Jaemin’s lips break into a grin.

“Aren’t those going up for auction?” Jeno asks.

“Yes they are, darling,” Jaemin chuckles. “You’ll get to see Vienna with me. Well, the you in the paintings will.”

Jeno juts his bottom lip out. “If that’s the case, at least share the commission money with me.”

Jaemin turns in his seat to face Jeno, laughing as he stands to his height. He circles an arm around Jeno’s waist like routine, and they walk out of his studio and into the hall.

“Don’t worry,” Jaemin hums pleasantly as Jeno melts into his side. “I’ll be sure to pay you handsomely for it. Are you hungry?”

  
\--  
  


“How dare you copy me,” Kyungsoo accuses the minute he steps into Jaemin’s work studio.

Jaemin only lets out a hearty laugh. “I only learn from the best.”

Kyungsoo is at the Na estate visiting, despite his qualms not wanting to. They’ve been keeping in touch through letters. Kyungsoo is still busy with Jongin’s exhibition, so he rarely stops by like he used to, but today was an rare off day and Jaemin feigns fainting, feeling honored that he spends it visiting him.

Jaemin told him everything—told him about Jeno modeling for him, about finally being able to paint again because of Jeno, of learning that Jeno danced too, and how he’s painting him for the Vienna auction.

Kyungsoo was always diligent in his responses. In conversation Kyungsoo tends to be clipped and straight to the point, but in letters it's an endless rambling of his thoughts and it's always a treat for Jaemin to be at the receiving end of it.

“You didn't even try to hide it,” Kyungsoo grumbles, taking one of Jaemin’s paintings off it’s aisle to get a closer look. There’s an amused glint in his eye that rivals the irritated furrow in his brow, something Jaemin is all too familiar with. “Got your own little dancer too. God, you’re insufferable.”

Jaemin grins. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Jaemin walks him through the room to where he put his canvases aside. Most of them are still works in progress but Jaemin still proceeds to tell Kyungsoo about his plans for the other pieces, how he’s going to tie in all the five portraits of Jeno, how excited he finally feels to share his vision at the Vienna exhibit.

“How long are you keeping this one?” Kyungsoo asks when they then settle at his study, nursing their afternoon coffee.

Jaemin almost spits out his drink. “What?”

“Jeno,” Kyungsoo clarifies casually, like he didn’t just make Jaemin almost burn his tongue. “When are you replacing him?”

Jaemin frowns against his cup, putting it back down on his end table with shaking hands. “What do you mean?” He asks with a tightened throat. “He’s my friend, I don't want to get rid of him.”

“Right. He’s your friend.” Kyungsoo echoes. He turns to look at the window and Jaemin watches anxiously as his lips quirk into a smirk. “Since when did that fact ever come into play?”

Jaemin didn't think much of the interaction, though it hangs low in the pit of his stomach.

That is, until Lia says the same thing days later.

“You didn't even give me a chance,” Lia sighs.

“Hm?” Jaemin hums, not turning away from his canvas.

He’s working on his last painting for his trip to Vienna when Lia walks into the room. Jeno isn’t here today, but Yeeun has kindly graced him with photographs of Jeno from one of their nights out. It’s a photo of Jeno spinning, out of focus and shaky at best, but the camera’s long exposure captures Jeno's movements fluidly in the light and Jaemin thinks it's perfect.

“How am I going to find someone better than Jeno, you high hat?” Lia picks up the photo of Jeno taped to Jaemin’s aisle and frowns. “He’s the perfect muse.” She says, and then, “Sometimes I think he’s even more than a muse to you.”

Jaemin stills, chest suddenly constricting. He shakes his head.

“Stop it,” It’s almost a hiss, and he turns to Lia and takes the photo from her hands. “No funny business, remember? I promised Renjun.”

“Oh, I haven't forgotten.” Lia rolls her eyes. “But haven’t you?”

It’s painful the way Jaemin’s heartbeat picks up even more, he can almost feel his heart in his throat.

“Of course I haven’t.” He still insists, to Lia or to himself, he isn’t quite sure anymore. “And he’s not just my muse, he’s my friend,” Jaemin smooths out the photo with his fingers. It’s been crumpled a little with how much he’s handled it, and he frowns at the countless creases. “He's not some object I can just get rid of.”

“That’s funny.” Lia’s snorts. Her heels are loud against the floorboards of his studio, as loud as the way she chuckles at him, and it’s a chuckle that has Jaemin’s stomach dropping.

“It hasn't really stopped you in the past, Jaemin.”

  
\--

They were having dinner when it happened.

They were at Milky Way Cafe, their favorite cafe and restaurant in New York, to celebrate their second anniversary, having even dolled up for the special occasion. It was supposed to be a joyous celebration, or at least they thought it would be, but Jaemin and Lia were all but quietly eating their food, almost avoiding each other's stares even as they asked each other how their day went.

It’s when they get to the hotel they booked for that day, when they're on the bed and Jaemin was hovering over Lia, tie loose around his neck, his hesitance painfully clear—it’s then did Lia look up at him and smile sullenly.

“It’s not working out is it?” She asked.

Jaemin sat up on the bed, rubbing his hands over his tired face. “I ruined it, didn't I?”

There was rustling beside him, and then he felt Lia rest her head atop his shoulder. “It’s okay, you're not the only one. It hasn't been working out for a while now.”

The silence that came after was heavy, heavy with the weight of two years wasted.

“Surely, we can at least still get drunk,” Lia laughed, and it’s the laugh she does that can brush away any sort of tension. Jaemin’s shoulders turn lax, just a little bit.

“To tolerating each other for two years at least?”

Jaemin smiled at her. “I supposed we can.”

The night didn’t turn out how they expected, but it didn’t turn out for the worst. They still share the bed, sinking into the soft sheets after a night of emptying the champagne bottles they ordered through room service.

In the morning, they struggle to wake up, hungover, but they sling their robes around their sleepwear and head down to get their promised hotel breakfast.

Nothing exactly changed between Jaemin and Lia’s dynamic after that night.

They still hold hands, still kiss from time to time. On more tense nights they sleep together, but it's over quickly once they get each other off.

If there was one thing that’s clearly changed, it’s that they became more honest about what they want, and what they wanted now did still include each other—the comfort they have and the familiarity they have in each other’s presence, but never beyond that. Romance was out of the question now, and they’ve realized it really didn’t have a place in their relationship in the first place.

Lia continued to pose for his paintings and Jaemin was incredibly grateful. Even though he admits it was getting harder for him to get inspired with the amount of pressure he put himself in, amongst other things they had to deal with as barely experienced artists. Still, he and Lia continued to live and push through everyday together.

And at the moment, having each other to fall back to was enough.

  
\--

The launch party for Bows and Arrows’ white-tie collection is tonight, evidently more relaxed than their first launch, but in no way is it lackluster in the slightest.

Jaemin himself is dapper in his black tuxedo, a favorite of his that Renjun tailormade himself. He greets everyone he comes across, one hand busy grasping someone else's in a handshake, the other holding onto a glass of wine, what with Jaemin needing to take a sip at his every step.

Throughout the night he feels this unease slowly consume him. Jaemin has met so many people tonight, and none of them were Jeno. In the distance, Jaemin could see him, hair neatly parted to the right, his own fitted tuxedo hugging his trim waist, but there were always people surrounding Jeno that kept him in place.

It’s been two weeks since Kyungsoo visited, a week since the daunting conversation with LIa, and yet their words echo in the hallows of Jaemin’s mind, taunting him, and he feels the weight of their words consume him like a slow fire, like he’s burning alive.

And it's very irrational this feeling, watching everyone flock and fawn over Jeno and his brilliance, watching people surround Jeno and none of them included him.

Jaemin should be proud of Jeno’s quick growth the past months, and he is proud, if not the proudest of Jeno’s growth, but there’s a growing itch in him that is not as pleasant—there is this unexplainable want, this selfishness he felt around Jeno, and the pit of Jaemin’s stomach has been uncomfortable since.

It’s a convenient thing that the party was being held at his estate, that way when Jaemin leaves, it isn’t quite out of place.

He heads over to his study, champagne glass in hand, and he settles down at his piano, sighing as he fingers run through the worn keys. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights, just lets the moonlight shine through the open window, letting the sheer curtains tickle his side as the cool breeze soothes him.

Jaemin is playing a rather deliberately sloppy rendition of George Gershwin’s _Swanee_ on his piano when he hears a knock on the door.

He hears the soft _Hello_ before he sees him, and it’s ridiculous really, it’s nothing but a small greeting but Jaemin’s entire mood lifts.

“Jeno,” Jaemin smiles, watching him slip into the room quietly. “What are you doing here?”

“Renjun said you left, and I thought you might be here.” Jeno replies.

Jaemin scoots over to his left, tapping the space on his piano stool for Jeno. Jeno grins, gingerly taking a seat beside him. It barely fits them both, their side bumping and elbows knocking, but Jeno’s comfortable warmth is something he doesn’t want to get rid off just yet.

“The crowd was giving me a headache.” Jaemin sighs. “Thought I’d cool down here instead.”

This isn’t an odd occurrence—on slower work days, Jaemin would migrate them to his study to lounge around and read, play some piano and just chat. Jeno is great and warm company to have, and they never seem to run out of things to talk about.

“Say Jeno, do you like Chopin?” Jaemin asks. He picks up his glass from the window sill and takes a sip of his champagne.

“He’s okay, I guess,” Jeno hums, a noncommittal sound. Jaemin chuckles as he puts his glass away.

“I suppose he is ‘okay’ as you say.” Jaemin echoes, smiling when Jeno knocks his shoulders with him playfully.

Jaemin stretches his fingers out and fixes his posture. He places them gently onto his piano keys again and takes a breath. He picks a classic, a personal favorite of his— _Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2._

Jaemin closes his eyes, letting the calming piece echo beautifully in his quiet study. When he feels Jeno leaning into his side, head gently resting against his shoulder, Jaemin can’t help but smile to himself. It’s a bit of a stretch to reach some keys with Jeno slumped against him, but Jaemin has no heart to disturb the boy, not when his presence is so calming to Jaemin that it rivals his favorite Chopin piece.

“It’s beautiful.” Jeno mumbles quietly as Jaemin hits the last notes of the piece. He pulls away slightly and Jaemin instantly misses his warmth, but as he turns to look at him, he meets Jeno’s shining eyes, shining with mirth and the crescent moon reflecting in them has Jaemin wetting his dry lips.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jaemin murmurs, staring back at Jeno. “It’s very beautiful.”

Jeno grins.

“I like it when you play the piano.” He says, and Jaemin watches his long fingers run delicately across the keys, curious.

“Do you want to learn how to play?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno snorts, turning to Jaemin again. “You can try teaching me, just don't get mad at me if I can’t do very good.”

“I won't.” Jaemin chuckles, “But I will laugh when you press the wrong keys.”

Jaemin guides Jeno’s hands on the keyboard, positioning his fingers onto the first notes. As if cue, Jeno presses his fingers down too early, and they both cringe at the awful sound it makes.

“Karma, I suppose.” Jeno recoils, sheepish. “I should apologize to Mr. Chopin.”

Jaemin bursts out laughing.

It takes six patient attempts from Jaemin before Jeno gives up, sighing and standing up in frustration to settle on the couches across the room instead. Jaemin just has this permanent grin on his face as he closes the cover over his piano keys and goes to sit beside Jeno.

“Vienna’s in two weeks right?” Jeno asks as Jaemin settles beside him. Jeno’s slumped against the soft cushion, hugging a throw pillow to his chest. Jaemin’s hand sneaks at the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there.

“It is,” Jaemin hums. “It’s going to be a long flight. I’m not sure I’m excited for that aspect of the trip.”

With the white-tie collection completed, Jaemin has been finishing up his pieces for the Vienna trip. He almost has everything ready, just a few more touch ups on the last painting and then he’s all set to go.

He’s excited, despite how tired and boneless the preparation for this has been on top of his other duties, it's been five years since he’s been to Vienna last and he’s missed the culture and the scenery. He misses his old friends and old professors too, and he’s excited to see them soon.

“Can I come?” Jeno asks suddenly. Jaemin’s fingers still, tangling in Jeno’s hair. He blinks.

“Where did this sudden interest in art come from?” Jaemin raises an amused brow.

Jeno grins at him, unashamed. “Oh, I'm not interested. I just want to sightsee.”

Jaemin shakes his head, pushing a giggling Jeno away playfully. “I’ll have to take some money out of your promised commission for your plane ticket then.”

Jeno sits up straight and pouts. “Hey, that’s unfair, you’re using my face.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jaemin hums, patting Jeno’s knee appeasingly when he continues to pout at him. And Jaemin already is thinking about it—he’s already thinking about all the places he wants to take Jeno when they get there.

“Aren’t you going to head back to the party?” Jaemin wonders aloud, turning to Jeno. “Wouldn’t they be looking for you now?”

They’ve just been sitting here in the dark for a while, chatting in the quiet. It's a stark contrast to what Jaemin usually enjoys when he’s at a party, especially when he’s hosting. But he can’t say this isn’t any better. He quite likes having Jeno to himself like this, selfishly so, what with Jeno’s continuing growth outside of their small circle.

And if all he has to do is ignore the weird feeling in his stomach to do so, Jaemin will take every opportunity he gets.

He doesn’t know how Jeno has moved so close to him, his familiar heat sticking to his side, but Jaemin doesn’t complain. He doesn't think he ever will.

“In a while,” Jeno hums, pressing his side against Jaemin, closer, impossibly. “Renjun wouldn’t mind, right?”

Renjun would mind, Jaemin thinks, especially if he could see them right now. He minds a lot of things when it comes to Jaemin’s relationship with Jeno. He’s not even sure he'll agree to him taking Jeno to Vienna either. That’s going to be a long conversation.

Jaemin just shakes his head, flashing Jeno a grin. “Surely he won’t, darling.”

  
\--  
  


Autumn in Vienna is as pleasant as Jaemin remembers.

It’s been a while, about five years really, since he’s been back. Flights to Austria aren’t the most pleasant, but the bountiful scenery and the fresh air do make up for it. But although he’d like to relax and enjoy the scenery while he’s here, right now he’s driving up to town to where more important matters await.

His alma mater has invited him back to celebrate The Academy of Fine Arts’ 230th year as an institution. They are holding an exhibition of select alumni to showcase their impact in the art scene, and Jaemin was one of the fifteen who got invited. Lia is tagging along as his plus one, and is sighing beside him in the car as she takes in all the familiar scenery.

“Are you excited to be back?” Asks Jaehyun, his chauffeur has a small expectant grin on his face and Jaemin can only roll his eyes as he looks away from the rear view mirror.

Vienna was once home to Jaemin and Lia—the academy having housed them for a time in their youth. It was a time both fulfilling and difficult, and as much as he’d love to relieve a time where he was younger, brighter and impressionable, he’s also glad to be done and over with it years ago.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the narrow streets of old Dorotheergasse.

The entrance to the Dorotheum Auction House is humble as it’s always been—nothing but a simple signboard of the AFA event placed by the door. Jaemin steps out of the car, nodding at Jaehyun as he drives off, off to enjoy Vienna while Jaemin and Lia attend this reunion of sorts.

He doesn’t even have the chance to grab a pen to sign his registry by the door before a hard pat on the back and a loud chuckle at his pain greet him, two distinct things that can only belong to one Ten Lee. And predictably, when Jaemin turns around, he is immediately enveloped in an embrace from his old professor.

Jaemin laughs despite himself, snaking his hands around Ten. “Alright, alright. It’s nice to see you too, Professor Lee.”

Ten pulls away, scrunching his nose. “You know I don’t like being called that. It makes me seem old.”

“You _are_ old.”

Ten Lee has been Jaemin’s advisor in his four year stay at the academy. He looks incredibly young for his age, but the knowledge and love he has for art is beyond his years. Many a titular figure have been under Ten’s tutelage, and sometimes Jaemin still can’t believe he’s one of them.

Ten pushes him playfully on the shoulder and Jaemin feigns hurt, laughing. “Do you want to be let out early?”

“But I just got here.” Jaemin frowns, bottom lip jutting out.

Ten huffs. “Well, you're on your own now! I’m going to look for my favorite students.”

Jaemin keeps his pout intact. “You wound me.”

Ten doesn’t pay him any mind, already looking past him. “And here’s one now. Lia! It’s nice to see you again, baby.”

Lia goes in for a hug just like Jaemin did earlier, smirking at Jaemin as she does so.

“Ten, you look good.” She says.

Ten is cackling, gesturing to Jaemin with his hands. “See?!”

Jaemin only rolls his eyes.

Jaemin isn't in any particular rush that morning. He opts to walk around the exhibit with unhurried steps. Dorotheum always stuck with its quaint entrance that one would never know the place was brimming with incredible people and incredible art unless you stepped foot into the building.

Jaemin is very thankful for people's increasing interest in art these days. It is quite a difficult profession to gain recognition for, especially with so many different types of media consumption in the uprise. The auction hasn’t started yet, but Jaemin already feels accomplished.

Jaemin smiles as he spots the area they’ve designated for his artwork. He crosses his arms, surveying the display. All together it looks incredible—Jeno looks incredible. All five artworks are of Jeno dancing, of Jeno letting the rhythm move his body in a chaotic yet captivating way. Jaemin just had to put it down on canvas, it was too beautiful of a sight not to.

Jaemin is a people watcher, and it shows in his work—ten years of it. Back at the academy, for a while he would refuse to paint the landscapes and still life studies he had to do as they bored him to death. People fascinated him, inspired him, so he couldn’t help but go against the grain and make paintings of people, despite the curriculum he was supposed to be following.

His fellow classmates at the time thought it was unfair—Jaemin always did stupid things at his stay at AFA, and yet Ten, his professor at the time, would sing him praises.

And truth be told, if it wasn't for Ten’s constant encouragement, Jaemin wouldn't have graduated at all.

“I see you haven't changed.” Comes a drawl from behind Jaemin, and he smirks.

“Zoe.” Jaemin sighs. “You’re here too, huh? How unfortunate.”

Heejin crosses her arms. “I’m not happy to see you too, James.” Jaemin presses a kiss on her cheek as greeting, trying his hardest not to smile when she rolls her eyes.

“Well, I am,” Felix chimes in behind her, and Jaemin couldn’t help but mimic his big grin. “Come here, you idiot!”

Jaemin is pulled into a forceful hug that only Felix can manage, and it’s surely one thing that Jaemin missed getting. When he pulls back, he sees all of his old friends looking at him with amused grins Jaemin can’t help but laugh.

Everyone’s here—Heejin, Felix, Eric, and Gowon. They look older, refined, and it's to be expected really, but he’s a bit in awe to see them all together again like this. The last time they were together like this in Vienna, they were running on three hours of sleep trying to get deadlines for their final exhibition down. It's a wonder to see them all right now, ten years later, all invited by the academy to showcase their art and have them bidded at the highest offers.

There is a sob to his left that pulls him out of his thoughts, and when everyone turns, it’s to the sight of Lia with her hands over her mouth. Everyone looks at each other and grins, shaking their heads and they envelop Lia in a big hug.

It’s a treat catching up, they’ve missed so many years of their lives apart, and yet everyone is just the same—same bather, same teasing. They all just picked up where they left off, even if where they left off was ten years ago, and Jaemin is grateful.

Jaemin finds himself breaking away from the group at some point, having wanted to explore the gallery. He was about to earlier, but then they ambushed him.

He wanders off to the left wing, and he basks in so much art he hasn't explored yet. He walks towards what seems to be Gowon’s abstract art display, and he stands next to a familiar figure inspecting one of Gowon’s paintings curiously.

“What do you think about this piece?” Jaemin asks casually. He’s looking directly at the painting and nothing else, yet he feels the man beside him shift.

“It’s... Interesting,” The man hums. “I’m not quite sure what it means, but it’s interesting.”

Jaemin chuckles then, bumping his hip with Jeno’s. “Shall we peruse? I happen to know the artist personally.”

Jeno turns to him and grins. “I suppose we can.”

Jeno got his wish to come with them to Vienna at the last minute.

Although Jaemin insisted jokingly about taking Jeno’s share of the commission money, Jaemin paid for his flight ticket on his own. Of course Jeno had insisted on paying for it when he got the ticket, but like everything Jaemin has given him, Jaemin refused, just affectionately patted Jeno’s frowning face and told him it’s a gift.

It was Jeno’s first time riding a plane, and Jaemin felt a pang in his chest as he watched Jeno struggling with the trip. Flying was never a pleasant experience for him either, and Lia was gracious enough to change their seats so Jeno could sit beside Jaemin, making it easier for him to keep an eye on Jeno.

It was a long flight across the other side of the world after all, and if he had to spend it with Jeno gripping his hand so tight because he was feeling uneasy, he’d take it, as long as he can stay by him, can make him feel safe despite the circumstances.

When they landed, Jeno was dizzy and wasn’t feeling very well. They took their rented car and drove to Hotel Sacher, minding the traffic, and quickly checked in.

Jeno spent the rest of the day in bed, sick. Jaemin, having expected this, called up room service to provide food and medicine to Jeno’s room. All of them were feeling a bit dizzy from the flight and have opted to rest up as well, hoping to feel better tomorrow for the auction.

Jeno was still sleeping when they went to Dorotheum. When Jaemin went to check on him, Jeno mumbled in his sleep that he would catch up later, and Jaemin had laughed, smoothed down his unruly hair, and told him to get all the rest he needs.

Jeno seems to have recovered, looking dazzling as ever in a brown double breasted jazz suit, matching brogue shoes to boot. If Jaemin noticed they’re wearing the same pair, he didn't say anything, but his smile easily gives away how pleased he is.

“Feeling better?” Jaemin asks as they start to round the corner.

Jeno nods slightly. “Still a bit dizzy, but I can at least walk around.”

Jaemin hums, resting his hand on Jeno’s hip like it belongs there, or at least, a force of habit. As they reach the main lobby, Jaemin sees everyone still gathered by his display.

He turns to Jeno, grin in place. “Come meet my friends.”

“You must be Jeno Lee.” Gowon smiles. Jeno bows in return, and Jaemin can’t help but chucklee when Jeno goes on about how lovely her work is and Gowon melts.

“Mr. Bows and Arrows himself, a pleasure.” Eric greets with a handshake. Jeno returns it shyly, ears red, even redder when Eric kisses the back of his hand. Jaemin tightens the grip he has on Jeno’s waist. From his left, Lia rolls his eyes at him.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, babe. We see your face everywhere we go,” Felix smirks at Jeno, then because he can’t help himself, winks. “It’s not exactly a bad thing either.”

Jeno’s flush only deepens as he bows his humble thanks.

“Though the real deal certainly looks dazzling too, even more so if I may impose.” Heejin adds, eyes gleaming as she flutters her fan against her clavicle.

Jaemin raises a brow at her. “So you do have taste after all, Zoe.” Jaemin hums.

Heejin sends a hiss his way, and everyone laughs.

They make their way to the auction room, taking their seats at a table by the food and drinks, a particular request from Felix. There’s a small stage at the front of the auction room, and Jaemin idly watches as they line up the artwork for bidding.

When the auction begins, Jeno seems very fascinated by the whole event. Each time a bid goes higher and higher, his eyes widen with them and everyone at the table coos at him, endeared. When it came time for Jaemin’s painting to be up on stage, Jeno couldn't help but duck his head a little, covering his red ears when a number of people lift up their placards for a bid.

Jaemin can’t say he isn't a little proud. A warm feeling pools in the pit of his stomach whenever he sees people are taking interest in his work, despite how long he’s been in the business. Now especially, when he can see Jeno’s genuine reaction to how they’re being received.

By the time they get to Jamin’s last painting, Jeno stands to get a drink. Jaemin finds himself standing too, and follows him to the drinks table. Try as he might to ignore them, he could feel his friends’ eyes on him and his skin prickles.

When he reaches Jeno, he nudges his hip playfully. In the background, they could hear the host shout bid after bid, higher by the minute. “Don't worry, we’ll share the commission.” Jaemin teases.

“Stupid.” Jeno laughs lightly, his fingers tap at his glass like a tic and Jaemin watches, frowning. “I’m flattered really, but this is kind of embarrassing.”

Jaemin leans in close to Jeno, they’re shoulders knocking. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, darling.” He says softly, just for them to hear. Jaemin’s smile is just as soft. “You’re beautiful, and I’m glad everyone can see that.”

Jeno looks up at him then, chewing on his lip, cheeks still flushed under all the lights.

“Oh.” Is all Jeno says, and then he’s looking down again, fingers wet with his cool glass of champagne.

Jaemin runs a hand down Jeno’s back, pat reassuring. “Are you still feeling unwell? We can leave early, I don't quite mind.”

Jeno nods, ducking his head. “Sorry, I've been a bluenose since I got here.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “Nonsense. Besides, it was getting suffocating in here anyway, come.”

Jaemin goes back to the table to tell them Jeno is still feeling a bit sick. Lia stands to give Jeno a hug and tells him to get some rest, and then she nags Jaemin about taking care of him and feeding him properly. Everyone at their table snickers as Jaemin juts his bottom lip out.

Jeno flushes at the attention but laughs with them, bowing his goodbyes to everyone at the table.

When they reach outside, Jeno takes a deep breath.

“I can’t wait to go sightseeing.” He sighs, turning to Jaemin with a small grin.

Jaemin smiles back, an arm around Jeno’s waist as they walk to where Jaehyun parked.

“Tomorrow, like I promised.” He says. “For now let’s get some rest.”

  
\--  
  


The next morning finds themselves having brunch at the hotel. Lia wanted Jeno to taste Sacher’s famous Sachertorte chocolate cake, and they ordered it after finishing their meal. Jeno is bouncing on his seat when he takes his first curious bite, and both Jaemin and Lia watch him with fondness, endeared.

“It’s so good!” Jeno exclaims, on his way to his second helping.

“You have to wait til later, there is something much more delicious.” Jaemin hums.

Jeno’s eyes are wide, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. “Better than this?”

Jaemin and Lia laugh. “Trust me, baby,” Lia wags a finger around. “You won't even remember this when you get there.”

In their four day stay in Vienna, they reserved the last two for sightseeing.

Their itinerary was decidingly empty before Jeno tagged along, so Jaemin is actually glad he can share his favorite sights in the capital with someone on their trip.

Lia opts to stay in the hotel today, says she had too much fun drinking last night when they left before the fun started. Jaemin just laughs when she shoos him out of her room, swatting him away so she can sleep in after brunch.

Jeno says his goodbyes too before they head out, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Lia that has Jaemin raising his eyebrow.

It doesn’t take long to get to their first stop, or rather, what would have been—right in front of their hotel was The Vienna State Opera, all in it’s elegant glory.

“Wiener Staatsoper.” Jaemin murmurs as Jeno gawks at the renaissance-style building. “But we’re not going in.”

Jeno tilts his head towards Jaemin, blinking. “Why not?”

Jaemin tries to contain his smile, humming as they merely walk around the landmark. “I don't want you to fall asleep at the first stop, darling.”

It isn’t the most popular tourist spot, or at least to the general public. Jaemin was once a frequent visitor back then, watching plays to ease his mind after a day of coursework, but that was just him.

Jeno bursts out laughing. “Well, that’s a relief. I couldn’t have promised I wouldn’t.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. “Figures.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin would have loved to go, it’s just a shame they were too busy when Jaemin did try to invite them months ago. He’ll definitely take them next time.

Though it would have been nice to watch a Nutcracker performance, that wasn't what Jaemin had in mind for today anyway. As they reach the end of the street, Jaehyun greets them with their rental mint Falcon Knight and Jaemin and Jeno take a seat at the back.

It’s a bit far from Hotel Sacher where they’re going, almost an hour drive from Innere Stadt to Muckendorf-Wipfing, but the breeze is pleasant and the weather lovely that Jeno couldn’t help but stick out his head at times, making Jaemin laugh as they drove.

When Jaemin begins to see the length of docks by the Danube river, he sits up straighter.

“Flussufer Yacht Club,” Jeno reads the small blackboard they pass by as they walk down the dock. Jaemin turns to Jaehyun who is joining them for once, and they share knowing smiles.

In the distance, there is a humble wooden hut painted white. They didn’t even have to knock, someone sitting by the window stands at their arrival, laughing with excitement and then the door is swinging open.

“Jaemin! Jaehyun!” Taeyong greets them with a hug.

Doyoung walks out of the hut and leans against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest with an amused smirk. “Well, it’s certainly been a while.” He says.

“Just a few summers.” Jaemin teases.

Taeyong pulls away, frowning. “A few summers too long!” He whines.

Everyone laughs.

Jaemin remembers wandering around this very dock a few summers ago with Jaehyun. They were in Vienna for vacation, a random urge to come back. There were just too many things in his mind and he just wanted to escape for a while. Jaehyun was with him the entire trip because he doesn't know how to take care of himself, or so Lia insists.

Jaemin was wandering around the riverside, and the row of yachts along the dock had him wondering about owning a boat of his own. That’s where he met Taeyong and Doyoung, the owners of the Flussufer Yacht Club, and the rest was history.

He spent the entire stay at Vienna cruising the Danube with no care in the world, with no one but Jaehyun and the pleasant company of his two new friends. It’s one of the best summers of his life, and he vowed to come back and visit, and although it took a long while, Jaemin’s happy to be back.

And he can’t wait for Jeno to experience what he felt five summers ago.

“Who’s this?” Doyoung asks, smiling kindly at Jeno.

Jeno straightens, bowing in polite greeting. “Jeno Lee, sir. It’s nice to meet you.” He shakes hands with Doyoung.

Taeyong also shakes his hand, humming, “I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

Jaemin can’t help his grin as Jeno flushes. “Oh, you might have, here and there. Maybe in a magazine or two,” He laughs, bumping Jeno’s hip as he turns bashful when Doyoung and Taeyong sound their recognition.

They make their way to where the boats are docked, exchanging pleasantries along the way.

“I’m assuming you still have my baby ‘round here,” Jaemin hums, combing his hair out of his eyes. It's a rather windy afternoon.

He didn’t style up his hair today, nor wore his usual lounge suits. It just wouldn't be appropriate. Jaemin is in a linen button down shirt tucked into white knickers. Jeno is dressed in the same fashion, looking equally casual in his light day shirt with the collar unbuttoned and white oxford bags.

“Your baby,” Doyoung snorts, but he’s pointing his chin up ahead of them anyway, to a familiar white raised deck cruiser, a Blanchard Dreamboat—Jaemin’s baby.

“Still as beautiful as I remember.” Jaemin sighs as they stand in front of the yacht. He didn’t end up buying it summers ago, but Taeyong and Doyoung assured him that the deck cruiser will be right there waiting for him when he returns.

“Are we going in?” Jeno asks beside him, sounding a bit uncertain.

Taeyong turns to him with a smile. “Is this your first time on a yacht, Jeno?”

“On any kind boat, really.” Jeno nods, laughing lightly.

Jaemin’s eyes soften. He was vague about what he had planned for them today, and knowing that this is also Jeno’s first time beforehand, Jaemin vowed to be by his side the whole time. He easily rests a hand on Jeno’s back, patting him in reassurance, and when Jeno turns to him, Jaemin’s smiles.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

With Jaehyun on the wheel, they start their leisure cruise along the Danube river.

Jeno takes a while to adjust once they climb onto the boat. Jaemin ushers him into the cabin and makes him sit as he gets used to the feeling of the boat rocking and swaying gently against the waters. Jaemin sits beside him, rubbing at Jeno’s arm in reassurance. Doyoung provides them with medicine and water in case Jeno turns out to have sea sickness.

Eventually, Jeno is well enough for them to sit outside by the deck. There is a table and chairs for them to sit on overlooking the view of Danube under the shade, and Jaemin holds Jeno’s hand the whole time, thumb soothing over his knuckles as they lay back on their deck chairs.

“Okay?” Jaemin asks, squeezing Jeno’s hand. His other is holding on to his drink and he takes a sip.

“Yeah,” Jeno shakes his head, sheepish. “It isn’t so bad after a while. Maybe I was just being dramatic.”

Jaemin smiles, putting his drink back down on the small table between them. “It’s okay, you should’ve seen Jaehyun five years ago.”

Jeno blinks. “Jaehyun? Are you serious?” He turns to look at the cabin where Jaehyun is talking to Taeyong and Doyoung, navigating the yacht with ease.

“Very,” Jaemin snorts. “He’s used to it now, but he didn’t even wanna set foot on the yacht back then.”

The only time Jeno lets go of his hand is when he makes to stand, carefully making his way to the boat’s railings. Jaemin joins him then, keeping close as they enjoy the cooling breeze hitting their faces.

Jaemin watches Jeno laugh at the state of his unruly hair, having given up fighting with the wind. He looks free, smile reaching his eyes, pale skin glowing in the sun, and Jaemin can't stop staring.

When they get back to the docks about an hour and a half later, Jaemin laughs at the relieved sigh Jeno lets out.

Taeyong prepares some afternoon tea and snacks for them at the hut, and they sit by the docks, letting Jeno doze off for a bit on his deck chair as Jaemin and Jaehyun catch up with Taeyong and Doyoung.

It’s another hour later when they head back to Innere Stadt to explore more of the Hofburg area.

“We’re lucky to be at the center of everything,” Jaemin hums.

They’re walking to Hofburg Palace, smiling as Jeno immerses himself with the english tour brochure of the palace. “Thought I’d get the yacht ride out of the way so we can relax and take our time exploring the capital.”

Jaemin has been to the Hofburg Palace many a time, but he doesn’t tire of seeing the display. From the Silberkammer, Sisi Museum, and Kaiserappartements, it’s fascinating to even catch a glimpse of how royals lived their very fanciful, extravagant lives—from the delicate silverware, their clothes and possessions, to the interior of the very palace from where the emperor would work, sleep and bathe.

Jeno seems fascinated with everything too, his mouth hanging open half the time as they walk through the rooms. He listens intently to the tour guide explain everything with rapt attention, and Jaemin is so endeared.

They didn't have to go very far to their next destination, and he tells Jeno this as they walk down the street. Jaemin doesn't get to introduce the shop before Jeno’s gawking at the shop display window, eyes shining at the line of mouthwatering confectionery greeting them.

“I know that you’ve been waiting for this all day today,” Jaemin teases.

It feels like they never left the palace grounds when they enter Demel, the pastry cafe having an air of regency to it the moment you push open the doors. They take a seat at the coffee house room. As the place is quite empty, a waiter easily comes to their table when Jaemin waves.

“What would you recommend we try?” Jeno braves himself to ask, Jaemin couldn’t help but squeeze his thigh under the table.

They get two slices of the Dörytorte cake, a specially chocolate mousse cake their waiter, Emma, recommends, and the cafe’s signature hot chocolate to go with it. Emma laughs heartily at the little German that Jaemin thanks her with, and he passes back the menu with a smile.

Their orders come in no time, and when Jaemin watches Jeno take the first bite of their cake, he sees him still in his seat.

“And your verdict, Mr. Lee?” Jaemin eggs on.

“I don’t know,” Jeno closes his eyes, humming, a finger tapping his chin in thought. “It’s—” When he looks at Jaemin, he has the biggest grin on his face. “The bee’s knees.”

The paper bag of Pariser Spitz is a comfortable weight in Jaemin’s hand as they stroll along Volksgarten Park. Jaemin had mentioned roses and Jeno was so eager at the prospect that they almost forget to pay. When they did, they didn’t forget to tip Emma generously.

The roses are gorgeous. The park is littered with rose bushes of every color you can name— from the classic rich reds, to the whites, the yellows, even the pinks.

“You should think about growing roses back at the estate,” Jeno quips. They’re walking along a path filled to the brim with pink roses and Jeno has been stopping every now and then to admire them.

“I dont have the heart to replace my lillies.” Jaemin gripes. It’s bordering on a whine—dramatic, with his hand over his chest in pseudo pain, and it earns him the laugh he wanted to get out of Jeno.

Still, Jeno runs ahead of him and crouches down to eye level with a pink rose bush, sighing. “But look at how pretty they are,” He tries, turning to Jaemin with a dazzling smile.

Jaemin stops at the sight before him and blinks. For a moment he wonders if Jeno can rival the sun.

“You do make a valid point,” Jaemin wonders aloud as he walks to where Jeno is and offers a hand to help Jeno up. Jeno takes his hand with a light laugh.

It's almost a shame to pull Jeno away from the rose bushes; they did say you weren’t allowed to pick the flowers after all.

It’s a leisure walk all the way down to Burggarten Park, the city central park just in front of The Vienna State Opera and their hotel, and they laugh spotting Jaehyun lazily stretching at the bench, bread in hand and birds at his feet. They take a seat beside him, and Jeno offers him their bag of Pariser Spitz, and they share their chocolate cream treat as they watch the sun set before them.

When they get back to their hotel, Jeno immediately slumps against his bed, and Jaemin closes the door behind him, laughing.

“Tired?” Jaemin asks. He takes a seat next to a Jeno who has his face against the sheets, bemoaning his aching legs. “I hope today was fun, at least.”

Jeno lifts his head up slightly, his cheek pressed against the mattress. “It was fun. The boat ride was scary, I have to admit, but it was worth it.” He flashes Jaemin a tired grin, eyes half closed. “I would have gone again if we didn’t have to fly so soon. Thank you for taking me, Jaemin.”

Jaemin slumps down on the other side of the bed beside Jeno, a smile on his lips. “I’m glad.” He replies.

Jaemin doesn’t remember drifting off after that.

He just wanted to close his eyes for a bit, but the exhaustion from the day took over him, and the next time he opened his eyes it’s a little past half eight. When Jaemin opens his eyes, it’s to the sight of Jeno sleeping peacefully on his side, hands curled against his chest, eyelashes casting shadows onto his soft cheeks.

It’s almost difficult to look away, especially when Jeno looks so beautiful against the white of the sheets and the dim orange lighting shining down on him. Jaemin is transfixed, and for a moment, he just watches Jeno sleep.

When Jaemin does look away, he casts his attention down at his own hands sprawled between them, and Jaemin’s jaw clenches.

The queen sized bed is enough for both of them—enough to have an appropriate distance between them. And yet at the same time, it doesn't take much for Jaemin to reach out to Jeno, to move closer and touch, and never has the silence in the room become more deafening than that moment.

Jaemin closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. He curls his hands into fists as he ignores the sudden pounding in his ears, and makes to stand.

  
\--  
  


Their last day in Vienna starts painstakingly early for Jaemin. Jeno knocks onto Jaemin’s door with purpose, Jaehyun in tow, and they shake him awake until Jaemin’s grumbling for the world to stop spinning.

Jaemin has one place left to show Jeno before they leave. With Jaemin promising he’ll get ready once they put him down, Jeno and Jaehyun leave his room laughing.

The Belvedere Palace isn’t far. It’s a mere six minute drive from their hotel lobby.

It houses the museum Jaemin has visited embarrassingly more times than one would imagine, a number Jaemin himself laughs at. He can’t help it, it houses some of the artists he admires the most, and to be able to see them up close anytime he wanted back then was a privilege he gladly took advantage of.

Jaemin doesn’t waste any time—they have a few hours before they have to check out, and it’s to Jeno’s luck that Jaemin knows this place like the back of his hand. They climb up to Upper Belvedere, not without admiring the baroque palace with every step. Jeno is in awe beside him, eyes busy looking from left to right, to up above them—each part of the building etched in elegance and culture.

When Jaemin spots the familiar exhibit room with the familiar hint of gold in the distance, he grins.

“Come,” He says, gesturing for Jeno to follow him.

They step foot into the Gustav Klimt exhibit, lucky enough to be at a time of day where there is nobody in the exhibition room but them.

Jaemin has been a big admirer of Gustav Klimt since he started venturing in art. There is an intimacy and delicateness that Klimt always perfectly captures with every piece of his work, and if there is one thing Jaemin would like to emulate in his art, it’s to evoke that same emotion and rawness.

Of course, like everyone, he has a favorite painting of Klimt’s, and like everyone, it’s no other than the centerpiece of the Gustav Klimt exhibit, the one everyone stops by to marvel at.

“The Kiss, by Gustav Klimt,” Jeno reads as they take careful steps in front of the masterpiece painted in gold.

“A personal favorite of mine,” Jaemin says softly. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Jeno exclaims just as quietly, and the awe in his voice has Jaemin smiling.

“For years, all I wanted was to paint like this. For years, all I wanted was to mean something to someone, anyone really, just like how this painting makes me feel.” Jaemin sighs, laughing slightly as he gazes up at the painting. “And years later, here I am still trying to do that.”

Art has been something Jaemin has always wanted to do since he held his first brush. It's something he’s privileged enough to do as a profession and share with the world. It isn’t the easier career path—Jaemin started off struggling to catch up to everyone who is decades better than him in all aspects, and it’s only ten years later did he even feel comfortable in his skill as an established artist.

In those ten years, his goals haven’t changed. Jaemin still wants to strike feeling into everything he creates. He wants to make things that people stop and marvel at, just like all the times he’s visited museums filled with artists he adored. He wants to inspire, to leave a lasting impression, and in those ten years, Jaemin isn’t sure he’s done that yet.

Most of the work Jaemin’s done is commercial. He paints for fashion magazines, catalogues, even commissioned portraits of people willing to pay a pretty penny. Jaemin wonders through all of the things he’s done if he’s achieved his goals, because for him, he still hasn’t done that yet.

“But you already have,” Jeno says suddenly, like he can see through Jaemin, like he could read his mind.

Jaemin takes a step back and blinks. “What?”

“You’ve already made things that have struck a chord in someone,” Jeno says, shrugging. “Just look around. You’re everywhere—the paper, the magazines, the catalogues—your work is part of everyone’s everyday routines, you know? You are ingrained in everyone’s daily lives and you just don't realize it.”

Jeno turns to look at Jaemin then, and Jaemin stares back at a Jeno bathed in Klimt’s gold—gold kissing his high cheekbones, gold painting his brown eyes.

“And I think that’s amazing.” Jeno beams, and all Jaemin sees is gold.

For a moment, he wonders how someone can be so radiant. Jaemin finds himself muddled by the fact that anyone could even rival a painting that Jaemin has always deemed a masterpiece. And yet here Jeno was, saying all the right things at the right place, looking as dazzling as the paintings surrounding them.

“Thank you, Jeno.” Jaemin smiles, and he means it. He hasn’t felt a warm feeling in his chest in a while, and Jaemin’s sure it shows in cheeks and ears. “Really, I couldn't have even done half of everything you said without you. I should be thanking you, really.”

And it's true—Jaemin has been struggling to create for a while until Jeno came in, a vision in white, and let Jaemin paint him. He just found his fingers moving on their own, brush gliding across the canvas with purpose.

Without Jeno, the entire summer campaign wouldn't be as grand as it had been. He isn't just the face of Bows and Arrows, he’s the brand’s heart and soul and everyone can see that. That's why everyone adores Jeno and wants to be close to him.

Maybe Lia is right; Jeno is the perfect muse.

He’s as bright as Jaemin met him, and not once has his shine dimmed.

“It’s nothing,” Jeno waves a hand, bashful at the praise. He’s flushed, neck and ears pink against the white of his button down.

“I’ve told you once before, I’m a fan of sorts, just as you are with Klimt, and I just see that way you’ve meant to people, even indirectly.” Jeno starts walking, a wistful grin on his lips. “That’s the beauty of art, is it not? I am not the most knowledgeable about it, but I understand that it’s so much bigger and grander than it appears to be. And it’s everywhere, and it’s beautiful.”

“You are right,” Jaemin laughs, and his eyes follow Jeno as he quietly takes in the room in its entirety, watching him take in the room with his eyes gleaming in curiosity. Jaemin smiles.

Jeno’s right, Jaemin decides. Art, in his unhurried steps and crinkling eyes, is beautiful.

When they get back to the hotel, it's to Lia, Heejin and Gowon drinking by the lobby cafe and they join them for a quick meal before checking out.

It’s around four in the afternoon when they board the plane. Jeno is already dozing off beside Jaemin, using his shoulder as a pillow. It’s still as nauseating and turbulent as ever, but Jeno manages to sleep through most of it, with Jaemin’s thumb caressing the back of Jeno’s hand in circles the whole time.

Jaemin’s about to doze off too, head against the headrest, but then Lia murmurs something for only him to hear and Jaemin’s eyes open, heart picking up suddenly.

“You love him,” Lia says from the seat behind him, casual like a heart attack.

Jaemin in quiet, his hands stilling in Jeno's hold, and all he can hear is Lia’s quiet laughter behind him.

“Cat finally got your tongue, James?”

“Of course I love him,” Jaemin braves, but he catches himself swallowing roughly, his throat suddenly dry. “He's a dear friend, of course I love him.” He says.

“Ah yes, your dearest friend,” Lia giggles, and Jaemin’s stomach flips.

“Shall i spell it out for you? You are very tender with him. You keep him close to you, you protect him. And in turn, you find comfort in the way he gives in to you. Sometimes, if not most times, he’s the only person you see, when we’re right here in front of you too, and you don't realize it.”

“How do you even know all that?” Jaemin demands, but his voice is weak, defeated, and he leans his heavy head against the window. The turbulence does nothing to ease his mind, but what’s more chaos to the one that’s been slowly consuming him alive this whole time?

“I recognize the feeling,” Lia replies, and Jaemin doesn't have to see it to know she’s smiling, smiling sullenly and wistfully at that. He could hear it in her voice, and it rings in his ears.

“You love him, not only as a dear friend. The sooner you accept that, the better.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, nor dares to. His shoulders sag at the weight of Lia’s words and he spends the rest of the flight with his eyes closed, but he doesn’t sleep.

  
\--

Jaemin uses people, or at least that’s what his reputation has led up to be.

He’s always disagreed with that, despite Lia’s constant teasing of his habit of replacing people so quickly. He never ends his relationships in a bad way. Jaemin gets his momentary drive to create, and likewise, his muses get their moment of exposure. The fun they have in between is a bonus, and they always leave off on a good note.

Making art is as much of a job as it’s a hobby for Jaemin. It has its pros and cons. He earns a decent amount of money off of it, and he gets to enjoy what he’s doing while earning a living, but sometimes, making art is more of a chore than anything, and he just feels defeated and uninspired.

It's part of the reason why Jaemin looks for muses constantly—jumping from one to the next, not wanting to run out of creativity. It's a questionable tactic, but it works for him.

“Like matchsticks,” Lia tells him one evening at dinner. “You light your matches and make use of the fire while it lasts, and then you throw them away when all there's left is ash.”

So Jaemin waits—he waits for Jeno to become ash.

Jaemin waits for the day he will grow tired of Jeno, like he’s always had with everyone he’s been with—because it’s inevitable, because that’s just how it is—fire can only stay aflame for so long, and it’s been aflame long enough.

Jaemin waits—but it never comes.

With Jeno back at work, and Jaemin back to doing his commissions, they don’t get to see each other as often as they used to. Business has been so good for Bows and Arrows that it’s become hectic and busy for everyone and their hands are tied.

And Jaemin really thought his feeling towards Jeno would stop now that he doesn't get to see him as much, but they don’t.

Instead, Jaemin’s just yearning more.

Instead, he just thinks of Jeno all the time, looks for Jeno all the time—not even for painting, he just wants to see him, be with him, talk to him, drown in his laughter and smiles.

Jeno is a fire that doesn’t burn out, Jaemin realizes. Jeno, who was once an ember inside of Jaemin, keeps burning, and it’s only now does Jaemin realize that he’s been caught in his flames this whole time. It’s terrifying really, and yet Jaemin finds himself admittedly anticipating for the next time, anticipating seeing Jeno again, like a moth to a flame.

  
\--  
  


Next time comes in the form of another Bows and Arrows launch that Jaemin isn’t sure he’s all that excited for.

He enters his work studio that day, heart caught in his throat. On the table is an array of socks and garters, bath robes, and union suits—it’s Bows and Arrows undergarment catalogue and today Jeno is modeling them for him.

There’s a knock on the door, and Jaemin is greeted with Jeno in a red velvet smoking jacket tied loose around his waist, white union suit peeking beneath it. It looks like Jeno fancies the sleeveless ones that stop just above his knees, and Jaemin gets a glimpse of pale legs as Jeno makes his way to the room.

There’s a timid smile on Jeno’s lips as he says _Hello,_ pink high on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. Jaemin’s throat constricts.

“It’s been a while,” Jeno laughs lightly as he nears Jaemin, and he looks at the socks he’s supposed to wear today.

Jaemin clears his throat.

“Let me help you with that,” Jaemin offers before he catches himself, and Jeno hands still.

“Oh,” He turns to Jaemin and blinks, wetting his lips. “Sure.” He nods.

Jaemin picks up a pair of tan patterned socks, the cotton soft in his hands. He kneels in front of Jeno then, as Jeno leans against the table and he carefully slips off his house slippers.

Jaemin doesn’t know why he feels nervous right now, nor why his hands are shaking, but he unrolls the socks in his hands, resting Jeno's foot against his knee, and slips them on with as much ease as he can muster. They stop midway of Jeno’s calf, and he slips the tip of his finger along the hem.

“Is it tight enough?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno stills in his hold, and Jaemin burns as he belatedly realizes what this all sounds like, and the implications his words weigh.

There’s a clear of a throat from above him, and Jaemin braves himself to look up at Jeno and his half mast eyes.

“It’s still a bit loose,” Jeno murmurs lowly, quiet, but quiet enough for only Jaemin to hear.

Jaemin gulps.

He nods, standing, and then he’s picking up two sets of garters from the array of eight beside Jeno.

“Which one do you like better, darling?” Jaemin asks, holding them up for Jeno to inspect.

Jeno is quiet as he darts his eyes from the garter with the navy stripes, to the solid red one, and then he’s looking up at Jaemin, lashes fluttering, bottom lip caught in his teeth.

Jeno’s hands reach out, but they never go near Jaemin’s hands. Instead, Jeno’s fingers are griping at the lapels of Jaemin’ suit jacket and he pulls gently. Jaemin moves with him, transfixed, hands resting on the table, caging Jeno on either side for balance.

They’re so close that Jaemin feels Jeno’s warm breath fan against his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake, so close that Jaemin can almost count the lashes fanning across Jeno’s cheek, and can see how red Jeno’s lips have gotten from all the nervous biting.

“Have you chosen?” Jaemin whispers, sounds incredibly loud in what little space they have left between them. Jeno looks up at him, his eyes blown wide and hypnotizing, and then he’s looking down at Jaemin’s lips, and Jaemin watches Jeno’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

“I have,” Jeno nods, and then pulls Jaemin in.

The first press of lips is featherlike, barely there—a permission, an invitation to continue or move away. Jaemin doesn’t move away, and their lips meet a second time, and again, and again, until Jeno’s hands have let go of Jaemin’s suit to loop around his neck, pulling him flush against him.

A part of Jaemin, the rational part of him is telling him to stop, to pull away from Jeno and put a stop to this madness. The other part of him melts at Jeno’s inviting warmth, his soft moans, his even softer lips.

Jaemin has always wanted this— _god,_ it’s something he’s pushed at the furthest part of mind because he knows it can’t ever happen, knows it shouldn’t happen and yet, no matter the painful twig at his chest, no matter the guilty twist in his stomach, Jaemin finds no strength to pull away, not when everytime he moves for air, Jeno chases him and captures him with his lips over, and over again.

It's a whole different story when Jaemin feels Jeno prod his tongue against his lower lip.

He parts his lips for him, and feels Jeno lick into his mouth with purpose. He couldn’t stop the groan he lets out, and it’s loud against Jeno’s mouth, aggressive against the quiet room—his first mistake, and it’s then that Jaemin watches Jeno snap his eyes open, pushing him away as if electrocuted.

“S-Sorry, I don’t know what happened, I just—” Jeno rushes out, watery eyes wide, his voice rough and shaky after the kiss.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin.” Jeno repeats, keeping his shaking hands on his lap. He’s looking anywhere but Jaemin even as he’s apologizing, and Jaemin’s stomach drops.

Jaemin shakes his head, his own fidgeting hands busying themselves with fixing his suit.

“It’s fine,” Jaemin swallows painfully. “We should continue with the catalogue.”

“Right, I just—” Jeno lets out a shaky breath. “I just need to use the bathroom.”

“Right.” Jaemin echoes, and he watches Jeno run out of the room, steps hurried.

The rest of the day has Jeno very fidgety and distracted.

There’s a clear air of caution in the way he’s acting around Jaemin, and Jaemin catches immediately. It’s obvious in the way Jeno dances around him, giving him clipped answers when Jaemin tries to strike conversation, not to mention his constant need to apologize everytime he opens his mouth.

Even when Lia drops by to hand them their afternoon snacks, she takes note of Jeno’s strange behavior. She tries her best to comfort Jeno too, appeasing him the only way she can, but even with Lia, Jeno is quiet. When Lia sighs and stands to leave, she shoots Jaemin a look—a look that says to fix whatever they’ve gotten themselves into, and Jaemin can only swallow down the heavy lump in his throat and nod hesitantly.

“Sorry,” Jeno mutters for the upteenth time that day. Jaemin has already lost count. Jeno himself seems frustrated with his actions today and Jaemin sighs.

“It’s okay, just relax,” He says, standing from his work stool. He walks to where Jeno is seated on the loveseat, carefully reaches out to fix Jeno’s hair. When Jeno flinches away, Jaemin’s heart constricts. He takes a step back.

“We can reschedule another time if you’re feeling unwell.” Jaemin suggests, and for the first time that afternoon, Jeno looks up at him and agrees.

They ultimately decide to end their session early.

Jaemin only got a timid goodbye from Jeno before he’s tying his robe around him tightly and heading to the bathroom again to change, and Jaemin is left alone again in his art studio—just him, his head in his hands, and the awful feeling at the pit of his stomach.

  
\--  
  


Jaemin doesn’t get to see Jeno in the next few days.

They haven’t really discussed when they’ll reschedule their catalogue session, or even had the chance to, but days turn into a week, and then another couple days pass after that, and Jaemin is left waiting for nothing.

He wonders if it’s a coincidence that Jeno suddenly gets busy in the following days after their little strife.

Not only is he busy with Bows and Arrows, Jeno has also taken up a couple modeling opportunities on the side. Liberty Magazine in particular has invited him to model for a front cover and two. Jaemin is friends with Johnny, the Editor in Chief of the weekly magazine, and he’s glad to know that Jeno will be in good hands at least.

In the meantime, Jaemin had opted to continue his life drawing classes, wanting to busy himself from his thoughts too. He doesn't bring any models in for them to draw, he’s mostly had them draw objects or have their classes at the gardens for a change. Of course to add to his misery, his students have been vocal about how they miss Jeno.

“I was kind of looking forward to seeing him today.” Yuna pouts at him. Jisung and Olivia grumble their agreement beside her.

Jaemin could only shake his head, smirking sullenly at his blank canvas. Me too, he thinks.

But who is Jaemin to hold Jeno back from all the opportunities he’s being graced with either?

Jaemin is proud of him, very much so. Wasn’t it their goal for Jeno to get this exact recognition and rise above them all in the first place? And to see that everyone is recognizing how beautiful and how dazzling he is, Jaemin couldn’t help but puff his chest out in pride, no matter the greed in his heart.

In times where Jaemin is left to his own devices however, he’s left with nothing but his thoughts of Jeno and it's driving him insane.

The kiss never left Jaemin’s mind—the way Jeno pulled him in, the feel of Jeno’s lips, his smudged eyes, his soft sighs against his mouth—all of it drives Jaemin crazy.

But the aftermath never left Jaemin’s mind either. How could he forget? The clear regret in Jeno’s trembling eyes, the constant sorrys that left his mouth over, and over again, the flinching—all of it drives Jaemin crazy, crazier even.

What’s worse than all of this is that Jaemin knows why it’s driving him crazy, and he can’t take it anymore. He has to talk about this with someone, and he knows just who to turn to.

He enters his shared study with Lia with a purpose. He sees her by the couch, flipping through a book. Jaemin exhales through his nose nervously.

“You’re right,” Jaemin says against the quiet room, against the sound of Lia flipping through the novel she’s reading.

Lia looks up at him curiously, patient.

“You’re right,” Jaemin repeats himself, plopping down beside her tiredly. “I think I'm in love with Jeno.”

Jaemin didn't know what he expected, really. Maybe a big laugh, a knowing finger to his face for trying to deny what everyone has been telling him for years. But there’s a reason he fell in love with Lia in the first place, and amidst the banter and the chaos of their relationship, there in front of Jaemin is the kindest, most patient person he knows, and she’s still here, smiling at him kindly.

Lia laughs softly, closing her book. She rests her head on Jaemin’s shoulder. “It only took you almost three years to realize.” She teases, but there is no malice in her voice.

Jaemin rests his head against Lia’s, chuckling tiredly with her. “I did, and I must have been infuriated to watch, huh?”

“It was amusing at first, but after a while it did start to get tiresome.” Lia admits with a snort. “At some point, I just had to tell you straight to your face, and it was unfortunately on an eight hour flight back home. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Believe me, it did help.” Jaemin bemoans. He agonized for weeks after the Vienna trip, her words echoing in his mind tirelessly. But at the same time, Jaemin needed the push. It made him finally realize what he’s been denying himself from the very start.

“Two weeks ago, he kissed me.” Jaemin admits softly into the quiet room.

When Lia stills beside him, Jaemin could help the smirk on his lips. He watches her pull away from his side to stare at him with wide eyes. It would have been comical if it wasn’t for the way Jaemin’s heart is constricting in his chest from his sudden confession.

“What?”

“It was unexpected,” Jaemin continues with a sigh. “And although it started out amazing, the day ended pretty badly. You saw it for yourself. When he realized what we were doing, the regret was written all over his face.”

“Oh, darling,” Lia holds his hand in hers. “You need to talk to Jeno about this.”

“I will.” Jaemin reassures. “I want to make things right. Jeno’s too important to me to lose him just like that. But I’m just—” Jaemin shakes his head, brows furrowed. “I’m terrified, and terribly so. It’s the reason why it took so long for me to accept that I had feelings for him in the first place. I just don't want a repeat on what happened to us, Lia.”

“I know.” Lia agrees softly. And she does know—she knows this fear Jaemin has and she understands it more than anyone else, it’s a fear she shares. She’s squeezing Jaemin’s hand like the way she does when Jaemin’s down, comforting yet strong.

“Falling in love again really is terrifying, you know? But isn't it better to give yourself another chance in love than regretting you did nothing later on?

“I’ve seen you grow so much in the ten years I’ve known you, Jaemin. I know you don't want to make the same mistakes you did years ago, but you are older and wiser now, and I believe you’ll make the right decisions this time around.”

Lia smiles. “You are a good person, don't forget that. And Jeno knows that too.”

Jaemin and Lia’s relationship didn’t end in bad terms, but if they did not rush into things in the beginning, they could have avoided having to go through the fallout. What they found however, was a friendship that goes beyond the romance they once had, and it’s something they will treasure for the rest of their lives.

They’re family—and their love for each other is unconditional and mutual, and Jaemin is thankful to have someone as strong and resilient as Lia to call family.

“Thank you, Lia.” Jaemin says, squeezing her hand back. “It means a lot to me coming from you.”

For a moment, they just sit in comfortable silence, sitting close and leaning on each other. Jaemin thinks he could doze off just like this, that is until he hears a resolute huff beside him, and a sudden slap on his shoulder has him startles him upright.

Jaemin can only blink up dumbly as Lia stands and points an accusing finger at him.

“You really waited weeks to tell me this, when you could’ve gotten more kisses by now if you weren’t mulling in your room? Jeno must be upset and confused right now, and you just let this problem sit for days!”

Jaemin is stunned, a slow smile taking over his face.

 _Ah,_ Jaemin thinks, there his Lia is, and he falls back against the couch, bursting into laughter.

  
\--  
  


With most things, Renjun is curt and straight to the point, and it's no different when it comes to matters involving Jaemin either.

Jaemin finds himself standing outside the Huang-Lee estate one Saturday morning, terrified yet determined. When he enters Renjun’s home office, he’s nose deep into paperwork. Him and Donghyuck have been discussing about relocating the tailor shop for the past weeks, and Renjun’s been busy finalizing the papers for their move. Despite his busy hands however, it didn’t deter Renjun from getting straight into business.

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up.” Renjun grumbles out, smirking. “What part of no funny business was so difficult to understand, Jaemin Na?”

Jaemin just laughs defeatedly as he takes a seat in front of Renjun. “Was I really that obvious?”

“Disgustingly so.” Renjun snorts. He puts down his pen, rests his chin on his palm, and stares at Jaemin, eyes serious. “I’m going to ask just one thing from you, Jaemin. Court him properly.”

Jaemin blinks, mouth falling open. This was the last thing he expected from Renjun. Jaemin thought he was going to fight tooth and nail to justify his attraction to Jeno, but then Renjun went ahead and threw him a curveball.

“What?” Jaemin mumbles out dumbly, and Renjun’s lips soften into a smile.

“You heard what I said, James. Jeno must be so confused right now, I can see it in the way he's getting distracted whenever I see him.”

Jaemin grimaces. Him and Lia are both right. This must be hard on Jeno as it is for him, maybe even more so, and Jaemin has already wasted so much time thinking about this rather than putting any foot forward to fixing this, and that has to end now.

“Take him on a proper date. Let him know that you like him, let him know you're serious.” Renjun shrugs. “Besides, you’re already breaking my rule, at least do it properly.”

Jaemin flashes him a sheepish grin, ears red in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Renjun raises an amused brow. “A little too late for that, don’t you think?”

“I know.” Jaemin laughs lightly. “I promised you I wouldn't act on my feelings like this, and I've been very good in keeping that promise. But he’s just—”

“Save it,” Renjun interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest, sighing exasperatedly like the way he does when Jaemin is being a sap. “Don't say it to me, tell Jeno. Save it for your date. He has a free day next Friday, tell him then.”

“You're right,” Jaemin snorts, nodding. “I should go do that.”

“I always am.” Renjun hums, picking his pen back up and casting his eyes back to his document.

“Thank you, Renjun.” Jaemin says, standing. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Renjun doesn’t look up from his papers, only waves a dismissive hand at him. “I’ve seen enough for me to trust you. Just dont do anything stupid or I’ll personally have to deal with you.”

Jaemin remembers fighting for Jeno to be the face of Bows and Arrows with Renjun like it was yesterday. It’s a surreal contrast standing here and hearing Renjun tell Jaemin to court Jeno, when he was adamantly against all of this in the first place. Jaemin understands that Renjun is just looking out for the both of them, Jeno especially.

To see Renjun now, telling him that he trusts him, has Jaemin believing that maybe he really has grown, and maybe he has changed, and maybe he can make the right decisions this time, and he will.

Jaemin turns to leave with a silly smile on his face, heart full. He shakes his head.

That’s all the blessing Jaemin needed.

  
\--  
  


Jaemin is restless.

That same Saturday, Jaemin braves a trip to White Plains. Not wanting to wake Jaehyun up for his impromptu trip, he takes a cab, and thirty minutes later finds himself back in S Broadway and all its blinding neon lights.

The S Broadway dance hall is as alive as Jaemin remembers, and he squeezes himself into the place, bracing himself to sift through the crowd of people to find Jeno. _Excuse me’s_ fly from his lips as his eyes dart from left to right, looking for his favorite pair of brown eyes and his favorite smile—two things Jaemin knows like the back of his hand, even in a sea of hundreds of people.

Jaemin thought it would be impossible to go through the entire place so quickly, but minutes later, he’s at the front, standing in front of the band playing who knows what, no Jeno in sight. But he isn’t entirely unlucky—Jaemin doesn't find Jeno, but he sees a familiar bob of black hair, red fan in hand and Jaemin exhales, and takes a chance.

“Yeeun!”

At the call of her name, Yeeun turns around, stilling in place when she meets Jaemin’s eye. “Oh? Mr. Big Cheese from down south,” There is evident surprise in her voice that accompanies her laugh. “And here I thought you wouldn't dare come back.”

Jaemin laughs, heart pounding in his ears. “I’m looking for someone. You might know him.”

“Do I now?” Yeeun hums. “You have to be more specific with me, James.”

She starts walking, gesturing for Jaemin to follow with a look. Jaemin walks behind her as they cross the room, and down to a more secluded hallway.

“I’m afraid I might bore you with the specifics but,” Jaemin’s smile is sheepish. “Long legs, really handsome man, mole on his right cheek, sunny smile.”

Yeeun raises an amused brow at him. “He sounds awfully familiar, I must admit.” They stop by the bathrooms and Yeeun points her fan at one of the doors. As if on cue a man exits from the bathroom, hand over his nose.

A grimace accompanies Yeeun’s smile. “He’s in here. Probably go save him while you can, it reeks in there.”

Jaemin laughs, nodding. “I better hurry then.” He replies, but as he makes a move to enter the bathroom, Yeeun stops him with her fan on his chest. Yeeun stares at him, pursing her smiling lips into a line. When their eyes lock, Yeeun’s eyes are serious.

“I trust you, Jaemin.” She says. “I trust you to take care of him.”

If there was another person Jaemin valued the trust of, it’s Yeeun. They might not spend a lot of time together, but in the moments they do, it's always been pleasant, playful and fun. They share the joy of flustering Jeno whenever they can, and lifting him up at the same breath.

Jeno is someone very important to both of them, and if anything, Jaemin can recognize how much importance Yeeun holds in Jeno’s life and vice versa. They have been together far longer than Jaemin can ever imagine, and what they have is a bond that is closer than family.

So to hear this from Yeeun is important to Jaemin, especially when it’s clear that she knows of his intentions with Jeno, and Jaemin figures she, like everybody else, has figured that out before him.

“Thank you, Yeeun.” Jaemin says, eyes never leaving hers. “I won’t let you down.”

Yeeun snorts. “There will be consequences if you do,” She replies with a roll of her eyes, already moving to go back to the dance floor. “I can assure you they won’t be pretty.”

“I won’t let that happen!” Jaemin shouts, waving his goodbyes with a laugh. Yeeun doesn’t turn back to face him, only raises her fan up in acknowledgement, making Jaemin shake his head.

Jaemin knocks on the bathroom door before twisting it open.

Wet tiles greet him, graffiti in every corner of the room, and a strange odor that makes Jaemin want to wrinkle his nose, but Jaemin's attention is on elsewhere—Jeno is standing in front of him, face wet, hands under running water, looking up at him in shock.

“Jeno,” Jaemin greets, clearing his throat when his voice catches awkwardly.

Jeno hurriedly turns off the tap, flattens himself against the wall behind him. He haphazardly wipes his hands on his pants, eyes looking anyway but Jaemin. Jaemin frowns.

“Why are you here?” Jeno says, and it’s muffled with him wiping his face with his sleeve. Jaemin wants to reach out badly, tuck his wet hair away from his face. Instead, Jaemin busies his anxious hands with fixing the lapels in his suit.

It’s to Jaemin's luck that the bathroom is quite small for him to reach Jeno with only a couple of steps. Jaemin has him cornered against the wall and him, but Jaemin has his hands on his sides, leaving room for Jeno to run out if he wanted, but Jaemin hopes he doesn't.

It's quiet besides the muffled music from outside and the water dripping from the tap.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Jaemin says, watching Jeno chew on his lip. “I wanted to ask if you're free this Friday.”

Jeno fleets his eyes up at Jaemin curiously, and god, did Jaemin miss looking into familiar warm brown. “Are you doing a class?” He asks meekly.

Jaemin smiles slightly. “No, I'm not. I have dinner, and it’s reserved for two.”

Jeno looks back down at his shoes, hands fisting on the sides. “Then I shouldn't be intruding.”

Jaemin’s smile is intact when he moves closer, finally reaching out. His fingers lightly graze Jeno’s knuckles, thumb running over them. “You wouldn't be, when I’ve written your name on the list.”

Jeno visibly gulps before him, fists uncurling in Jaemin’s loose hold. Jaemin takes the chance to slip his fingers in between Jeno’s, and when Jeno intertwines their fingers together gently, Jaemin’s heart leaps.

Jeno peers up at Jaemin from under his lashes.

“I’ll go if you dance with me.” He says softly, and the evident tease in his voice has Jaemin chuckling.

“That can be arranged, I suppose.” Jaemin grins. “Though, you’ve seen how I dance, it’s not a particularly pretty sight.”

Jeno breaks into a smile, laughing softly for the first time that night, and Jaemin falls faster.

“You don't have to be,” Jeno reassures. “You're more than enough.”

  
\--  
  


Friday finds Jaemin sitting down for breakfast with an easy smile.

Lia picks up on his mood immediately, raising an amused brow as she sips her morning coffee across from him.

“Someone's quite chipper this morning.” She mumbles against her cup.

Jaemin is humming as he spreads butter on his toast. “It’s a beautiful day, who wouldn’t be?”

“Well, you can count me in,” Lia says, grinning mischievously. “It’s my husband’s first date in years, I’m quite excited.”

Jaemin grimaces. it’s always been funny to them to still use their husband and wife endearments at each other, but it is never lost to him how peculiar it might sound to people who aren't them. He doesn’t want to find that out, be it now or ever.

“I’m thankful my wife is supportive of my public affairs, I suppose.”

Lia laughs, raising her tea cup at Jaemin. “Cheers to that.”

The rest of the day has Jaemin jittery with nerves, restless. He stops by his work studio to shake off this anxious feeling on canvas, and with Jeno on his mind, Jaemin picks up his palette and brushes.

Jaemin finds it fascinating how inspiration can come from everywhere—from music, from people, from experiences, and from every little thing around you. Being inspired is a beautiful thing, it’s a feeling that is quite euphoric, and with that euphoria you can create equally beautiful things.

Jaemin smiles at the Jeno staring back at him on the canvas. He never tires of drawing his face. Thanks to the many opportunities Jaemin had the pleasure of drawing Jeno, he has gotten his every feature memorized. It’s become muscle memory— each stroke of the brush is intentional, from the sharp jaw to the straight nose, to the curl at the ends of his lips, to the mole on his right cheek.

Jeno is art himself, and no matter how many times Jaemin breaks him down and picks him apart in a technical sense, all parts of Jeno come together and transform into something beautiful each time.

Like most times when Jaemin’s painting, the sun is setting before he knows it.

Jaemin stretches on his stool. The painting is far from done, but he’s satisfied nonetheless knowing he can leave it with a light heart and come back to work on it tomorrow.

Right now, he has a date to prepare for.

“You’re nervous, I can hear you thinking from here.”

“I’m being obvious again, aren’t I?” Jaemin smiles at Lia through his vanity mirror.

Lia is helping him dress up for the night, or at least offered to without much room for Jaemin to disagree on his end. He lets her pick out a suit for him—a dark navy blue double breasted tuxedo jacket with the peaked lapels, pants and oxford to match.

She’s exiting his closet with a silk white tie in hand when she gives him a knowing look.

“Don’t be nervous, James.” Lia says.

“I can’t help it,” Jaemin sighs, buttoning up his suit jacket. “What if this doesn't work out in the end?”

Jaemin can't deny that he wasn't expecting Jeno to say yes that Saturday night, but his excitement to make tonight night perfect has him thinking about the worst possible outcomes.

He cannot say for certain that the night will turn out the way he wanted it to no matter the preparation. There's a little voice inside Jaemin’s mind telling him that Jeno Jeno was backed into a corner and was just too polite to refuse. There is no evidence to prove that this might be Jeno’s chance to let Jaemin down softly, put a proper stop to the madness they've gotten themselves into.

Jaemin feels Lia’s hand grip his forearms, squeezing in reassurance.

“It will work out,” She tells him. “He wouldn't have given you a chance if he didn't want it to.”

“Right.” Jaemin replies, not believing her in the slightest.

Lia shakes her head and loops his ties around his neck. “I don't know if you've ever noticed, but even if you weren't together you two have always acted like you were.”

Jaemin blinks. “Really?”

“Really. Do you want me to spell them all for you? Again?”

Jaemin feels his neck flush in embarrassing red at Lia’s smirk, and he suddenly recalls bumpy turbulence and a headache that lasted for days.

“Just from our recent trip to Vienna, you went to Demel, just you and Jeno sharing cake. You explored Hofburg with him, again just the two of you walking around the entire palace, even walking down to the park filled with roses with him. You went yachting at Danube and held his hand through most of it.”

Lia does his tie, tightening it purposefully for Jaemin to jerk at how constricting it is. Jaemin glares, but is only met with Lia’s teasing smile.

“You even took him to see The Kiss.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I show that painting to everyone I know,” Jaemin reasons with a low mumble, loosening up the knot around his neck a little. He feels a little choked, but he’s sure it’s not only because of the tie. Lia only stares at him, brows raised.

“In groups, Jaemin. That was the first time you even went to Belvedere to show the Klimt exhibit to one person, and it was with Jeno. It was a date. Those were all dates, James.”

“I suppose they were,” Jaemin flushes, defeated.

It was a pleasure showing Jeno around a city he knew like the back of his hand.

Everywhere they went Jeno was in awe, and Jaemin wondered how curiosity can look so pretty. At the time, Jaemin’s heart was constantly hammering against his chest, but he chalked it up as nerve. He thought he was just nervous because he wanted to impress Jeno, but another part of him was fighting this urge to touch, to be close, and it was confusing to say the least. Jaemin had dealt with how confusing they were throughout the trip, and he didn’t expect to figure out why on the plane ride home either. Now it's clearer what his unknowing intentions were back then, and it’s all thanks to Lia.

“You look handsome,” Lia says, combing his hair neatly. “That's a first.”

Jaemin laughs, swatting her hands away. “Thank you, I can only thank you for sprucing me up so nicely today.” He grins. “Also a first.”

Lia rolls her eyes, handing him his coat. It's getting chillier with December around the corner and though Jaemin loves the festivity it brought, he wasn’t exactly a fan of the weather it came with either.

“Say hello to my baby for me.” Lia says.

Jaemin raises a brow at her, holding his chin up high. “You mean mine.”

“He won’t be if you mess up,” Lia singsongs, patting Jaemin's pocket square teasingly. Jaemin glares at her. It only makes Lia laugh as she exits his room.

“Have a lovely evening, my dear husband.”

Jaemin didn't have Jaehyun to drive him tonight. He gets into the driver seat after a long time, breathing in a shaky breath. He drives to Jeno's apartment in downtown New Rochelle.

When he knocks on Jenos door, the door opens, but it isn’t Jeno who answers.

“You clean up good, glad rags.” Yeeun leans against the door frame, gloved arms over her sequined dress. “Shouldn't have expected any less.”

Jaemin laughs lightly, removing his flat hat in greeting. “Yeeun, good evening. Is Jeno here, perhaps?”

“He is,” Yeeun hums pleasantly, winking. “All dolled up to see you may I add.”

“Yeeun,” Jeno interrupts, ears red. He’s in a single button black tuxedo and black vest, looking dashing as ever. There's a red rose brooch fastened in one of the lapels of his suit jacket that matches Yeeun’s signature fan and Jaemin can't help but smile.

“Good evening, Jaemin.” Jeno greets with a bow and small shy grin.

“Good evening, darling.” Jaemin bows his head back, smiling. “You look gorgeous.”

“I can say the same about you,” Jeno says softly, fumbling with his coat hung on his arm. “Shall we?”

“Have fun, babes!” Yeeun calls out by the door. “Don't stay up too late!”

The drive to Acquavella Galleries is a smooth one. Jaemin has driven up here many a time in the past decade. It’s his mentor’s favorite place to hold his exhibits, having had history with the gallery for a long time, and Jaemin knows the drill by now.

“Before we get to the restaurant, I just want to pay a visit to a friend.” Jaemin says.

Jeno turns to him curiously. “Do I happen to know them?”

Jaemin can only offer a discreet smile. “You’ll see.”

He parks right outside the building, and opens the door for Jeno, earning him a giggle. They climb up the steps to the gallery and are greeted with a sizable amount of people looking around the exhibit.

It didn't take long to find Kyungsoo in the crowd. With his familiar dark framed rims, military haircut and commanding round eyes, you can spot him anywhere. The minute Jaemin locks eyes with Kyungsoo, he’s greeted with an annoyed look.

“Jaemin.” Kyungsoo snorts as he approaches them. “And here i thought my student was too busy playing romeo to come,” He turns to Jeno and raises a brow. “But naturally, you brought the romance with you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Kyungsoo.” Jaemin grins, bowing his head teasingly. “How can I not when I hear this is the most romantic spot in NYC in a long while.”

They’re standing in the heart of Kyungsoo’s latest exhibit: KAI, celebrating his lover, Jongin Kim’s 20th year anniversary as a performer in both the local and international scene.

“Finally, the elusive Jeno Lee.” Kyungsoo smirks, looking jeno up and down nodding. “You are definitely prettiest in person, Jaemin needs some refining of his skill. What do you say, Jeno?”

Jeno stills beside Jaemin, flushing. “Me?”

Jaemin can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. Not because of the teasing form Kyungsoo, he’s used to that, but because Jeno seems rather starstruck, eyes wide and frozen in place as he stares at Kyungsoo.

Jaemin being under Kyungsoo’s mentorship is a well known fact across New York, and this knowledge is not lost to Jeno either. Jeno has always been eager to know what Kyungsoo is like, especially since he is treated as someone larger than life, one of the biggest names in Manhattan not just in art, but generally speaking.

Jaemin hasn’t forgotten that—the admiration Jeno has of Kyungsoo and his work, and having his mentor’s exhibition’s opening night match up with his dinner reservations was too good to pass up.

“It's really a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Jeno greets with a hand shake. Jaemin could see how much he was shaking and he pats Jeno’s back fondly. Kyungsoo seems to share the same sentiment, turning to look at Jaemin, amused.

“Close your mouth, boy. It’s nice to meet you too.” Kyungsoo chuckles, patting Jeno under his chin. He gives Jeno’s hands a squeeze before letting the blushing boy go. “Enjoy your stay, they’re serving cocktails if you want any. God knows I can only stand around for so long sober.”

With Kyungsoo excusing himself to attend to other guests, Jaemin and Jeno walk around the exhibit. They can’t help but stop every now and then to admire Kyungsoo’s paintings. There's a reason he’s so well sought out and idolized—no one paints like him, even if Jaemin has tried to walk under his footsteps and tutelage, he is a legend at this point and Jaemin is a proud student. It’s a spectacle really, even if Jaemin’s seen this entire collection many months ago in Kyungsoo’s work room, he’s still so incredibly awed.

A sudden collective gasping has them turning their head, and the real star of the show is right there, smiling bashfully at everyone, a blue velvet smoking jacket over his signature stoned black leotard and worn out ballet shoes.

Jongin does a double take when he meets Jaemin’s eyes then, and he’s instantly breaking into a big smile, running up to Jaemin to envelop him in a tight embrace. “Jaemin, It’s been so long!”

“It has.” Jaemin laughs, returning the embrace with equal vigor. “You’re never there when I visit.”

“Sorry, I was a bit busy.” Jongin juts his lip out as he pulls away, He turns to Jeno then, smiling. “You must be Jeno.”

It’s almost déjà vu as Jaemin watches Jeno frozen in place once again, shaking as Jongin offers a hand for Jeno to shake, and Jeno takes it with another chorus of _It's nice to meet you_ and frantic shakes.

“The very one,” Jaemin laughs. His hand slides down Jeno’s back to squeeze him by the hip. “He’s also a bit of a dancer himself,” He brags, and Jeno turns to him to glare, red in embarrassment.

“Really?” Jongin’s eyes light up. “If you even want to dance, my studio is open for you whenever.”

“What?” Jeno’s eyes are wide as he blinks rapidly, as if processing what was just said. Jaemin bites back his laughter.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks frantically.

“Of course!” Jongin waves a hand at him, laughing. “Details later, alright?” Jonging points his thumbs at the stage, grinning mischievously. “It’s showtime.”

There’s a small black stage at the center of the exhibition room, black curtains surrounding its entirety. The room suddenly dips into darkness, only one white spotlight on Jongin as he shreds his jacket aside and assumes his position in the middle, the curtains closing around him.

The haunting flute of what can only belong to Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake has Jaemin smirking. Beside him, Jeno is gawking as Jongin’s silhouette begins dancing to the ominous tune of _By The Lake._

Even with the curtains obscuring their view, everyone could see how graceful Jongin is in his sure yet delicate movements, in the way his limbs stretch impossibly and his perfect turns and spins. When the piece gets to the peak of it’s sinisterness, the spotlight turns red and the curtains drop. They reveal Jongin in all his grace and long limbs, head turning in a circle as every emotion is expressed through his body, even to the tips of his fingers and the pointe of his toes.

Jaemin can tell how mesmerized everyone is in the room. He marvels at the way everyone is at a stand still, watching a masterpiece unfold in front of their very eyes.

There’s a reason why Kyungsoo put this empty stage in the middle of the exhibit room, and Jaemin could spy his smug smirk as he watches Jongin dance from where he stood. Jongin is art himself, and everyone is seeing him work his majesty through the artform he knows best.

Five minutes away from the Acquavella is the infamous and luxurious Mark Hotel, with its famed two-star Michelin restaurant Two Moons, owned by Taeil Moon, a colleague of Kyungsoo’s. With a promise to keep in touch, Jaemin and Jeno bid their goodbyes to Kyungsoo and Jongin, and headed over just in time for their reservations.

The restaurant is beautiful with it’s golden renaissance motifs that rivals the Belvedere, and the waiter easily guides them to their reservation at table six, just within range of the grand piano and the pianist playing.

“Chopin?” Jeno guesses as they take their seats, looking up at Jaemin hopefully.

Jaemin smiles at him, nodding. “ _Berceuse, Op. 57._ ”

The waiter comes back to offer them a basket of garlic bread and their menus, and Jaemin asks for Two Moon’s infamous red pasta and some red wine.

When their waiter leaves, there’s a cheeky grin on Jaemin’s face. “How was it meeting Kyungsoo and Jongin?”

Jeno glares at him, ears obviously pinking even against the orange restaurant lighting. “I told you my admiration of them in confidence, and you had to do that in front of them. I'm extremely embarrassed.”

“On the contrary,” Jaemin rests his chin on his palm, eyes gleaming. “They've known about you long before today actually.”

Jeno’s eyes widen comically, and Jaemin doesn’t hold back on his laugh. He waves a hand dismissively. “Don't worry, I only have favorable stories to tell them.”

Jeno reaches for his bread, eyeing Jaemin with a pout. “I’m not sure if I should take your word on that.”

“Would I ever lie to you?” Jaemin hums against his glass of water.

“But really, they were incredible,” Jeno shakes his head. “I mean, i've always thought they were, but to be able to see them up close is indescribable. To see Kyungsoo's work up close, and to see Jongin perform right in front of us—it's an experience I'll never forget.”

Jeno turns to Jaemin and rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his lips. “I supposed thanks are in order.”

Jaemin shrugs, smiling. “I’ll take it.”

Their pasta and wine arrive before they know it, and they take a moment to enjoy the food. It isn’t a two-star Michelin restaurant for nothing, Jaemin moans at his first bite, can’t help but grin when Jeno does too.

It feels nice just talking to Jeno like normal like this. Jaemin missed him, and even just having Jeno here in front of him, talking with him—it feels right.

The rest of the evening is them just catching up, talking about anything and everything—from the KAI exhibit, to Jeno working Liberty and getting all these new offers left and right. Jaemin thinks Jeno should get a manager or an agent soon, because although now it’s manageable, it won’t be when Jeno makes an even bigger name for himself in the future. Lia would be up for it, now that Jaemin thinks about it.

“Can I ask you something?” Jeno says suddenly, and the tone of his voice has Jaemin’s nerves heightening.

Throughout the night, Jaemin has been waiting for this moment, this shift in the air. He knew the night would not end with them just finishing dinner and going their separate ways. There is a reason Jeno accepted this invitation from Jaemin, just like Jaemin has a reason for setting this dinner up in the first place.

“Of course,” Jaemin replies calmly, contrary to the anxious drop in his stomach. “You can ask me anything.” He assures.

Jeno nods timidly, exhaling. “The gallery visit today, I’ve always known how similar your work is with your mentor, Kyungsoo, but I just—I didn't realize until now just _how_ similar.” He furrows his brows. “And then this dinner, I've only heard of this place from Lia and Yeeun, and they’ve told me some things, romantic things.”

Jeno looks up at Jaemin in a slow blink, lips bitten red, cheeks tinted pink, and Jaemin meets his favorite brown eyes that are shining in a mix of doubt and hopefulness.

“So please answer me, because i don't want to misinterpret everything.” Jeno lets out a shaky breath. “Is this a date?”

Jaemin shakes his head, smiling. God, where does he begin? His heart is hammering so painfully against his chest, stomach in twists. He’s a mess, and he loves this boy in front of him and he wants to say so many things at once that he doesn’t know what to say.

“I like you.” Jaemin blurts out.

How three simple words can hold the weight of his yearning is beyond him, but despite his heart’s insistent beating, he feels a weight lifted off his chest, and he hasn’t felt this light in years.

“Who wouldn't like Jeno Lee?” Jaemin continues, eyes dancing in mirth as he watches Jeno’s eyes grow wide as he spoke, lips parting in shock. “You are kind, gentle, genuine and beautiful. So, so beautiful. You have become someone very important to me in the three years we’ve known each other and I’m incredibly grateful to have you in my life.

“I thought it was just another passing infatuation with you. You know how I am with things, with people.” Jaemin laughs, grimacing. “But I found myself wanting you in moments I couldn't see you, couldn’t meet you. I found myself thinking of you when I make decisions—clothes, places to eat, even in my sleep. I just found myself looking for you, anticipating the next time I get to see you.

“At a time where I needed inspiration the most, you became my muse. I had this desire to put you on canvas, for years now, and I could feel my hands become restless as the days passed. When you allowed me to paint you, it was a moment I will cherish for the rest of my life. And I can never repay what you have done for me this year. It's unmeasurable, really.”

Jaemin smiles at Jeno softly. “But you weren't just my muse—you became everything, and so quickly; all at once.

“So many people have entered my life and left so quickly as they come. But you were an unmoving force. You had etched your way permanently into my life and I just couldn’t keep you out of my head, out of my heart. I kept thinking about you, wanting you—wanting to touch you, embrace you, kiss you again, and it was terrifying. The last time I felt this way, it didn't quite work out, but that shouldn't stop me from trying, should it? So here I am, trying.

“So you're correct—about everything, really.” Jaemin grins, shrugging. “This is a date, but I don’t just like you. I’ve been in love with you for years, and I still am just so in love with you.”

Jaemin can admit he isn’t good at expressing what he feels out loud. It’s one of the reasons why he paints, why he draws. On the canvas he can convey his feelings better, express his desires better, or so he believes.

But Jaemin hasn’t felt this free before, felt this light. To say what you feel out loud, and to say those feelings to the person you have those feelings for—it’s freeing. He doesn’t have to hide anymore because those feelings are true and they’re real, and they're just how Jaemin feels. And he feels so strongly and resolutely, and his feelings shouldn't be contained, like they have been for years.

Jaemin is more sure now, more than ever, and he’s saying that out loud too.

But underneath all this sureness is a doubt that creeps in slowly, and it’s something that Jaemin can’t help but linger on, especially when he finishes.

When he finishes, everything is in a standstill. Everything seems to stop around him—the chatter dies down, the piano stops, and Jeno is quiet. Too quiet. His eyebrows are in a deep furrow and his lips are tugged into a frown, and those are not exactly the response Jaemin was hoping to get. And it's so loud, so loud—the silence is ringing in Jaemin’s ears and it's deafening.

“Can we leave?” Jeno finally speaks. It’s a quiet mumble that is so loud in Jaemin’s ears, it can rival the rapid beating of his heart.

“Why?” Jaemin asks, just as quiet. He watches Jeno close his eyes and take a breath, exhaling shakily.

“Because I want to kiss you,” Jeno admits softly, eyes darting at Jaemin shyly. “Preferably not in front of this many people.”

It’s Jaemin’s turn to gawk, to still in his seat. His eyes are wide and his lips part as he blinks. “Sorry, what?”

He isn’t prepared when Jeno glares at him, not at all intimidating, red cheeks and ears and all. “Don’t make me repeat myself, hurry.”

Jaemin leans back against his chair, suddenly exhausted, and his lips break into a silly smile. He bursts out laughing, heartitly, shaking his head. “I suppose that can be arranged,” He replies amidst his laughter, as calm as his hammering heart would allow him.

Jaemin calls for the waiter, amused grin in place. He can see Jeno chewing down on his lip, finger drumming against the table, restless as he pays for the bill.

When Jaemin makes to stand, he offers a hand for Jeno to take.

Jeno sends him a hesitant look, eyes darting around the restaurant. Jaemin’s eyes soften. It was already a risk to be seen at Two Moons with just the two of them, and Jaemin reaches over to squeeze Jeno’s hand for a moment before sliding it down to Jeno’s back as they walk out.

Jaemin unlocks his car, letting Jeno get in first. Before Jaemin can close the door behind him properly, Jeno is already pulling him in for a kiss.

Jaemin has been dreaming of kissing these soft lips again since the first time, and he melts, cupping Jeno’s face with his hands. His dreams will never compare to the real thing. It will never compare to kissing Jeno in this moment, tasting the red wine in his lips, feeling his arms looping around his neck and pulling him closer.

When they part, Jeno’s eyes are littered with stars, and Jaemin wants to drown in them.

“I like you too, if I haven’t made it clear enough,” Jeno confesses, grinning bashfully. “The first time I saw you actually, if I'm braver.”

Jaemin raises an amused brow. “Oh, really?”

“Really,” Jeno laughs. “I already told you I was an admirer. I've always admired your work and have known you as this great artist, but then I got to know you—the real you, and I too found myself just falling in love with you.

“This year especially. Having worked with you up close and personal, it was harder and harder to keep my feelings at bay, and I just went for that one kiss, not really thinking about the consequences at that moment.”

“And when I did,” Jeno grimaces. “When I realized how bad they were, I was scared. I didn't want to face you.”

He turns to Jaemin and glares, but the venom is lost in his smile. “You found me anyway, and of course, you just had to make it even harder to resist you.”

“You don't have to resist anymore.” Jaemin hums pleasantly, hand running down Jeno’s sides, until they settle on Jeno’s hips. Jeno shivers in his hold, and Jaemin smirks.

Jeno pushes at Jaemin’s chest, flushed. “That’s quite greasy, even for you.” He grumbles.

Jaemin laughs, bringing Jeno back into his arms and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

Jaemin closes his eyes the same time Jeno does, moaning when Jeno opens his mouth for him. Their kiss is lazy, unhurried. It’s just them drinking each other in slowly, making up for time they lost.

It’s when Jeno had somehow gotten himself on Jaemin’s lap does Jaemin start feeling the car door dig painfully in his back. He pulls away, blinking away the haze clouding his eyes.

“I promised Yeeun we wouldn’t stay up too late.” He rasps out.

Jeno stares at him, eyebrow raised. He's holding onto the end of Jaemin’s tie, and Jaemin blinks, he hasn’t noticed when Jeno loosened it. He watches Jeno pull at it and let it slip around his collar and to the floor. Jeno leans in close, lips brushing against Jaemin’s ear. Jaemin shivers.

“That just means you have to take me home.” Jeno whispers. “You know the way, right?”

  
\--  
  


The next morning finds Jaemin being shaken awake by Lia.

For a moment, Jaemin wonders if everything that happened last night was a dream, but then the covers are pulled off of him, and before he could protest, he opens his eyes to see Lia covering her mouth with her hands at the sight of Jeno on the other side of the bed.

Jaemin is too sleepy to fully laugh at her ridiculousness. She’s jumping around the room, containing her screams, and Jaemin presses his forefinger against his smiling lips. Lia nods, biting down her excitement and quietly exits the room, smiling all the while.

Jaemin carefully pulls the cover back up to Jeno’s shoulders and lays back down on his pillows, rubbing his warm face, embarrassed. It still feels a bit surreal, and he would have been inclined to not believe this was all real if it wasn’t for Jeno's warmth and how evident it is beside him. Jeno was like a furnace, hot and comforting, and Jaemin just wants to curl up against him all day.

Jeno is sound asleep, wearing a pair of Jaemin’s pajamas, drowning in them in the loose fit Jaemin likes them. Jaemin carefully moves Jeno’s hair out of his face, smiling. He doesn't want to wake up any other way, Jaemin decides.

When Jeno does wake about an hour later, Jaemin brings him down to the dinning room for breakfast. The moment they enter the room, Lia is running up to a confused Jeno, hugging him tight. Jaemin watches her usher him to sit beside her with a laugh, laughing harder when Lia coaxes the sleepy boy to tell her how the night went.

  
\--  
  


There's a shyness around each other the first week of Jaemin and Jeno being together. One would think it would be uncharacteristic of Jaemin to be with how his reputation has led him up to be, but Jaemin would disagree.

After almost a decade of fooling around, of being too afraid to fully commit, Jaemin can admit to his rather rusty experience with courting and dating. Right now, he just wants to enjoy the natural slow pace of this starting relationship with Jeno, despite Lia’s constant quips about how it’s been slow paced enough for years.

Renjun finds the whole thing very annoying and he isn’t afraid to be very vocal about it.

He invites Jaemin over to the shop to help move things to their new location, but he’s been of no help since he got there. Instead of actually helping, he’s been lingering around Jeno, distracting the boy from packing things into boxes.

Renjun couldn’t leave them alone for one second. They’re rather useless left unattended, Jaemin especially. Even Donghyuck who found it amusing at first kept pushing at Jaemin to step aside, annoyed.

“Maybe this was a bad idea after all,” Renjun grumbles, massaging his temples. Jeno actually frowns, jutting his lip out at him then and Jaemin can finally conclude that no one can resist Jeno’s pouts, not even Renjun.

Renjun ends up sighing, throwing his hands in the air. “Come on, I have some clothes to fold for you,” He hooks an arm around Jeno’s and they walk into the fabric room.

Jaemin attempts to follow them but is pulled back by Donghyuck. “Oh, no you’re not going anywhere. You're staying here with me. Help me put some more boxes to the truck.”

They’ve closed Bows and Arrows for the meantime and are planning to reopen in two weeks time in the new location. The new shopfront is an obvious improvement with it’s bigger ground floor and second story. It’s also located in a more commercial area that is more accessible for people to get to.

Renjun wants to celebrate the opening the way they know best. Jaemin is excited. Renjun and Donghyuck throw the best parties, and they haven’t had one in a while because of how busy they’ve been.

“Took you long enough.” Donghyuck groans.

Jaemin glares at him as he pushes the boxes further into the truck. “They're heavy.”

“No, you idiot.” Donghyuck laughs, hitting Jaemin at the back of his head. “With Jeno. You can be so oblivious sometimes.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, rubbing at his head, but he’s flushing all the same. “Oh, have I never heard that before.”

They walk back to the shop and find Jeno waiting for them.

“Thank you, darling.” Jaemin says, smiling, taking the boxes from Jeno’s hold. Jeno stops him before he could start walking away, pulling at his lapels. He kisses Jaemin on the cheek with a laugh, running back to the fabric room when Renjun calls for him. Jaemin could only shake his head, heart warming.

“You weren't just the oblivious one.” Donghyuck tuts as they walk back to the truck. “He looks the happiest he’s ever been right now, you know?”

Jaemin smiles. “I want to make him happy, always.”

“Don't tell Renjun I tattled, but he was obviously rooting for you even when he said he didn’t like it.” Donghyuck snorts. “Couldn't shut up about you disrupting the peace in his shop too, but same thing.”

Jaemin burst out laughing. “A disruptor of peace you say.” He hums. “We’ll see about that.”

  
\--  
  


Jaemin learns that Jeno loves to touch.

He himself has always gravitated towards Jeno, hands always itching to touch. His hand has already found a permanent spot on Jeno’s lower back. Not to mention, his around his waist, his hips, his jaw.

On the other hand, Jeno has always been courteous about his distance, kind and gentlemanlike in his every approach. So it’s endearing to watch this new Jeno reach out to Jaemin any chance he gets, watch him allow himself to touch and cling like never before. Jaemin is enjoying all of it, much to other people's annoyance.

They finally found time to reschedule the undergarment catalogue. Unlike the first time, the palpable tension they harbored for each other has been somewhat vanquished. Somewhat because anyone can see it hasn’t been fully resolved with one look at Jaemin and Jeno. It's the exact reason why Renjun has volunteered to supervise the entire catalogue process.

“Keep your fucking out of my work.” He tells them point blank.

Jeno flushes impossibly red at Renjun’s words, tying his smoking jacket tightly around his waist. They’ve been caught too many times to be embarrassed, but Jeno still is very flustered every time, gets redder each time. Jaemin just finds it all so amusing, not afraid to share one more mind numbing kiss with Jeno before he properly starts painting, even with Renjun there clearly glaring at them.

With Renjun’s supervision, it takes a week to finish the catalogue. It's a rather smaller quantity than the previous catalogues they’ve done, and truth be told, they could have finished them a lot earlier if they weren't all over each other.

Jaemin hands the pieces to Renjun with a sheepish grin. Renjuns eyes him pointedly, taking the folder from his hands and leaves the room.

“Have fun, I suppose.”

Jaemin’s hands are all over Jeno before Jeno could say anything. He didn't have to when all he lets out is a whine against Jaemin’s mouth when Jaemin kisses him and melts against his hold. Jeno leans back against the table at the force, runs his socked foot along Jaemin’s pant leg teasingly. Jaemin shivers.

“All done?” Jeno asks, arms looped around Jaemin’s neck.

“Finally,” Jaemin chuckles.

He hooks Jeno’s legs around his waist and lifts him up in the air. Jeno buries his head in his shoulder, laughing as Jaemin carries him to his bedroom. It isn’t far, and Jeno’s sinking into Jaemin’s sheets with a sigh, his velvet robe fanning out behind him on the bed like wings, and Jaemin takes a moment to take him all in, awed.

Jaemin shrugs off his suit jacket and vest and joins Jeno on the bed. He hovers over him and sinks down for a kiss. He feels Jeno's hands run down his torso fleetingly, and lets him untuck his shirt and unbutton it in an unhurried manner.

Jaemin pulls away smiling, watching Jeno remove his dress shirt for him and toss it aside. Jaemin rolls them to lay on their sides and kisses Jeno lazily. His tongue darts out to lick at Jeno’s bottom lip and Jeno parts his lips. Jeno tastes like afternoon tea and biscuits, sweet and addictive and Jaemin can’t get enough.

Jaemin’s hands run down Jeno’s sides, smirking as Jeno seems to curve and melt wherever his hand lands. It settles teasingly at his hip, giving it a squeeze, and then Jaemin’s fingertips trace down Jeno’s spine, to the small of his back, until his fingers are picking at the buttons of Jeno’s union suit’s seat flap with intent.

Jeno jerks in his hold once he slips a hand underneath his union suit, and Jaemin groans at the cooling flesh of Jeno’s ass against his heated palm. There’s nothing but soft skin under his fingertips and he can’t help but give another squeeze, rolling his eyes when Jeno takes the opportunity to bite at his sensitive neck at the same time.

“Indecent,” Jeno comments, mumbling it against Jaemin’s neck he’s been leaving wet kisses on.

It’s only then that Jaemin notices his suit pants have been unbuttoned, and Jeno pulls away to flash him an innocent smile and tugs down at them. Jaemin laughs as he shrugs his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

Jeno takes the opportunity to push Jaemin against the headboard, settling himself comfortably on his lap. Jaemin’s hands reach out to unbutton the front of Jeno’s union suit, unbuttoning down to his navel, and he helps Jeno fully undress, marveling at soft pale skin right at his fingertips.

Wehn Jeno moves to unclip his garters and socks, Jaemin stops him.

“Keep them on.” Jaemin murmurs, pulling Jeno’s hands away. Jeno raises an amused brow at him but he leaves his socks alone. Instead, he adjusts himself on Jaemin’s lap and Jaemin lets himself be caged around firm thighs and socked calves.

Jaemin gulps at the sight before him.

Jeno’s already hard, leaking against his taut stomach. Jaemin reaches out, wrapping his fingers around the pulsing flesh. He feels Jeno jerk in his hold and Jaemin squeezes purposefully, watching Jeno fall apart in front of his very eyes.

“I haven't done anything yet,” Jaemin teases. He runs his hands up and down his shaft, testing.

That's the problem,” Jeno pants out against his ministrations. His eyes are glossy when he looks at Jaemin. “I’ve been waiting for you to, for so long.”

Jaemin’s grip tightens again and Jeno whines, shivers. It's indecent how beautiful Jeno looks right now with his face flushed pink, eyes already smudgy with unshed tears. Jaemin stares, mesmerized, throat itching in want.

“Let me take care of you, then.”

  
\--  
  


Another Friday afternoon has Jaemin’s setting up his work studio for a life drawing class, the first one in a while. He’s excited to see his students again. Jeno’s excited too. And Jaemin finds out just how excited Jeno is for their reunion that he doesn’t tell Jaemin his plans until five minutes before class starts.

Jeno enters the room with a knock and a sheepish grin. He greets Jaemin with a quick kiss on the lips, and before Jaemin can say anything, Jeno’s pulling him across the room to sit on the red loveseat.

Jaemin raises a brow at him. “What are you planning?”

He watches Jeno cross the room, pick up Jaemin’s apron hung on his aisle, and tie it around his waist.

“Thought we’d switch places for the day.” Jeno hums, making his way back to where Jaemin is sitting.

Jaemin crosses his arms, a leg over the other and smirks. “What makes you think I’d allow that?”

Jeno is right in front of him then, grinning. “Well, you would have stopped me by now if you didn’t,” He says and finishes off with a kiss on the lips.

Jaemin blinks. Touché.

Of course, Jisung, Olivia and Yuna love the idea the second they step into the room and see Jeno sitting by Jaemin’s stool.

They couldn’t stop snickering each time Jaemin complained about his neck and back hurting for sitting still. He would try to glare at them, lecture them to focus on the assignment at hand, but they don’t have any real bite to them, not when he can see everyone having fun while working, Jeno especially.

Lia stops by for everyone’s afternoon snacks and also doesn’t miss the opportunity to laugh at Jaemin and his neck pains.

“Finally, a taste of your own medicine!” Lia pushes at Jaemin’s shoulder, laughing when everyone groans at the sudden change of pose, Jaemin especially, who has been sitting like that for a good hour and took pride in it.

At the end of class, Jaemin is impressed to see their progress for the day. He expected everyone to treat it like the joke it was set up to be, but everyone was able to produce some impressive character studies in Jaemin’s likeness.

“And yours?” Jaemin asks Jeno as he crosses the room, a smirk on his fast when he sees covering his canvas with his whole body, a sheepish grin on his face.

Before Jaemin could step any closer, Jeno pulls a brush from behind him and aims for Jaemin’s cheek.

Taken aback, Jaemin blinks. He takes a finger to his wet cheek, smirking at the blue paint that comes off.

He grabs Jeno’s abandoned paint palette, runs his fingers across the paint, and starts chasing after a Jeno who is already making a run for it across the room.

“Come back here!” Jaemin yells out, laughing. Jeno is giggling even when Jaemin catches him by the apron. bracing himself with his arms when Jaemin also aims for his face.

Jaemin paints three lines on each cheek and a dot on Jeno’s nose, patting down Jeno’s hair for effect.

“Now will my pretty kitten behave?” Jaemin hums teasingly, cleaning his hands with a towel.

Jeno glares at him, flushing from his ears to his neck. Ultimately, he sighs in defeat as Jaemin stands to inspect his work.

“It’s awful.” Jeno grimaces.

“It’s… Interesting.” Jaemin smiles. It’s an honest attempt, a little clumsy with the proportions and color harmony, but it’s to be expected from Jeno’s first try. Jeno only wrinkles his nose at that, and Jaemin’s smile widens at the way it makes him look even more adorable with the painted whiskers on.

“That’s never very good to hear.” Jeno mumbles, bumping shoulders with Jaemin.

Jaemin chuckles, wrapping his arms around the pouting boy. “Well, they do say practice makes perfect.”

Jeno presses close, letting himself be held. He sighs against Jaemin. “Then you'll just have to teach me how to paint, right?”

Jaemin hums in thought, lips quirking upward. “Depends on what I can get out of it.”

Jeno buries his head in Jaemin's neck, pressing even closer. “And what does that entail?”

Jaemin pulls away from Jeno slightly, lifting his chin up when Jeno seems to want to hide. He wants to see his face flushed with embarrassment. He smirks at the way Jeno is trying to avoid his eyes, even as Jaemin cups his cheek, even as Jaemin leans in close, their breaths mingling.

“You mostly,” Jaemin murmurs against his lips.

It doesn’t take much for Jeno to close their distance, and his eyes flutter close as they kiss. Jaemin’s hand slides to Jeno’s neck, smearing the paint everywhere.

The mess is the last thing on both their minds however as Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck, kiss turning fervern. Jeno is all that Jaemin tastes and feels right now, and that’s everything Jaemin needs.

  
\--  
  


Jaemin has never been a morning person, hungover or not.

With Jeno around however, it’s slowly becoming his favorite part of the day.

Jaemin would wake up to Jeno beside him, their legs tangled, Jeno's head tucked into his shoulder. There’s a reason to smile every morning, and watching Jeno sleep so peacefully beside him makes it such a shame to wake up so soon.

Alas, Jaemin carefully peels himself away. As much as he’d like to stay, he has a meeting with the Saturday Evening Post at their downtown office. With Christmas on it’s way, the demand for Christmas paraphernalia is high, and he wasn’t exempted from it.

Jaemin gets ready in his bathroom unhurriedly, having time to brush his teeth and soak for a while in the bath. When Jaemin walks back into his bedroom, Jeno is already awake peeking at him from his covers.

Jaemin raises a brow at him, combing a hand through his wet hair. Jeno just giggles, jutting his lips out for a kiss. Jaemin crosses the room and kisses him sweetly, smiling when Jeno sighs as he sinks back against his pillows.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s eyes on him the entire time he gets ready, and he purposefully takes off his robe and walks around the room slowly in nothing but his boxers.

“They seem comfortable.” Jeno mumbles aloud. Jaemin turns from greasing up his hair in the vanity to give him a smirk.

“I gave you a pair months ago,” He says. “Unless you still haven't opened your gifts.”

Jeno flashing him a sheepish sleepy grin, ears pink. “I haven’t.”

Jaemin shakes his head. That’s going to be an even bigger problem now that they’re together. Jaemin doesn't think he’ll stop showering Jeno with gifts, especially now that he doesn’t need an excuse to. They probably would have to get a bigger guest room for Jeno to stay in, or at least for his gifts to stay in, but Jaemin wouldn't mind having Jeno warm his bed for as long as he wants.

“I have an extra pair in here if you want to try.” Jaemin offers.

Jeno stands from the bed, bringing the sheets with him. Jaemin smiles fondly as they walk into his closet. “I believe I haven’t worn a union suit since Renjun introduced me to boxers. And that was almost two years ago.”

Jeno is already someone who gravitates towards the shorter end of the union suit design, with the sleeves cut off and the shorts just above the knee. He hands Jeno a pair of blue cotton boxers and Jeno takes them, staring at them curiously before stripping in front Jaemin.

Jeno unbuttons his union suit and steps out of it, casual like a heart attack. The boxers cut right above Jeno’s mid thigh, flaring out on the sides as the material settles around Jeno’s small waist. Jaemin stares, a lump in his throat. It’s difficult to even when Jeno is allowing him to, Jaemin concludes.

“What do you think?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno covers his bare chest with his arms, flushing. “I feel a bit too exposed,” Jeno admits.

Jaemin is laughing, pulling Jeno in for a hug. “Well, it's not for people to see anyway,” He says. “Unless you want them to.”

Jeno snakes his arms around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him closer, their chests pressing together intimately. “Feels nice.” Jeno mumbles against his shoulder.

Jaemin is about to echo his sentiment when he feels Jeno’s fingers dip into his waistband. He smirks. “Naughty.”

He could feel the rumbling against his chest as Jeno laughs. “Am I?”

Jaemin runs his hands down Jeno’s back, fingers teasing just above his own waistband. He hears the way Jeno’s breath catches when he slowly slips his hand in, only to pull away laughing. The glare Jeno sends him is adorable, and he appeases him with a loving pat on the ass.

“Help me pick a suit to wear today, darling.” Jaemin grins, pulling a pouting Jeno with him. “I’m running quite late.”

  
\--  
  


It isn’t unusual for Jaemin and Lia to be sitting across from each other at the dinner table like this.

It’s part of their everyday routine to sit at the dining table together and share a meal, talk about their plans for the day, or talk about how their day went. But there’s no food in between them that morning, and Jaemin smiles wistfully at the document in front of him—a document that just needed his signature for it to be official.

“Finally getting rid of me, huh?”

Lia’s eyes are crinkling as she smiles at him. “A bit overdue on that, actually.”

Divorce is something they’ve been discussing over the years in passing. They never really find time to actually go through with the process, and there was never a real reason for them to pursue it either.

Until now.

Lia wants to move out. She has been slowly working out the paperwork for her new house for a few months now.

The first time Lia had sat Jaemin down and told him about this, he was upset. For a moment, he was genuinely sad over Lia leaving at short notice. That was until she mentions casually after his little meltdown how she’s been eyeing the estate a mere two blocks from their current home, and Jaemin just stood up and walked out of the room, Lia’s laughter echoing in the hall as he walked away.

“Don't miss me too much, okay?”

“Oh, I won’t.” Jaemin rolls his eyes as he signs, passing over the document to Lia when he’s done.

“It's not like I won't be visiting anyway, I have to make sure Jeno is being treated well.” Lia flashes him a pointed look.

Jaemin puts his hand on his chest, taking offense. He scoffs, ignoring the way his ears warm. “I am a very good lover.”

Lia only hums, neatly putting their documents into an envelope. “That's for me and Jeno to decide.” She singsongs.

Jaemin can only shake his head as Lia stands and pulls him to their in-home bar. She grabs a brand new bottle of champagne and two glasses, passing one to Jaemin.

Jaemin takes it with a deadpan look. “It’s barely ten in the morning.”

“We’re getting divorced, James. Let me fake remorse for a moment.”

Jaemin finds himself chuckling despite himself. He can’t argue with that.

He can’t lie, hearing the word divorce come out of Lia’s mouth makes it seem more real to him. Although Jaemin is happy that they’re giving each other the chance to start new beginnings without each other, he can’t help but feel sad about all this.

Lia has been a constant in his life for over a decade. He knows her like the back of his hand, the way she knows him like the back of hers. And it's ridiculous really, but even if Lia hasn't left yet, even if she is standing right in front of Jaemin like this, filling his flute with champagne, Jaemin is already missing her.

He lifts his glass up for a toast. “It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Julia.” Jaemin says, teasing.

Lia wrinkles her nose, slapping his hand away. “Maybe it's actually better if I leave right now.”

“I kid,” Jaemin chuckles. He takes Lia's free hand, intertwining their fingers together. His eyes soften. “I wouldn't be who I am today without you, Lia. So thank you. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for all that you’ve done for me.”

“Idiot,” Lia frowns, and Jaemin clicks his tongue playfully watching her lip wobble. She’s always been an easy crier. Lia’s eyes are misty when she looks up at him. “I don't think this past decade would have been as enjoyable without you by my side either, Jaemin. Thank you.”

They clink their glasses together with a wet laugh, but instead of drinking, they pull each other into an embrace, soft-boned and reassuring.

  
\--  
  


The Huang-Lee mansion is lit up beautifully tonight.

It's been a while since Renjun and Donghyuck has hosted a party in their busyness, but even if it’s been a while, they always know how to make the next party even grander than the last. They didn’t hold back tonight—the place is alive with the blinding lights, the booming music and the rowdy people.

Renjun is greeting Jaemin at the foyer when Jaemin arrives with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I shouldn't be surprised you're late, but now you're roping Jeno into your ridiculousness and that I don't like.”

Jeno flushes behind Jaemin, pressing down his wrinkled shirt to no avail.

“We were just finishing up some things.” Jaemin waves a dismissive hand around. Renjun walks towards Jeno and fixes the back of his collar for him, eyebrows raised. Jeno only flushes deeper.

“If _finishing up some things_ involves each other, I don't wanna hear it,” He sighs, exasperated. “Just hurry up and toast so I can get piss drunk already.”

Tonight they celebrate the grand reopening of Bows and Arrows at their new storefront.

This year alone, Bows and Arrows has concurred leaps and bounds, far bigger than what they could have imagined. And all of this couldn’t have happened if it weren’t for their combined efforts and dedication to the brand.

And to that, it’s only fitting that they end the year with a celebration.

Jaemin drags Jeno with him through the crowd, running up to the small stage at the back of the ballroom.

Once again, he interrupts the playing that night, and they easily give him one of their silver microphones with amused smiles, already knowing the drill.

“I think we all know why we're here,” Jaemin says. “So, I won't talk for long.”

“Starting over is as terrifying as it sounds, and also exciting as it sounds. It can be as simple as picking back up an old hobby you thought you were losing interest in and finding a new love for it, to letting go of things, letting go of people that have been in your life for a long time but you just don’t need anymore.

Jaemin smiles softly. “It’s human, and it’s a part of us, and it’s fundamental for our growth as people. Starting over means you get to explore new things, meet new people, fall out of love, and fall in love.

“And if it were up to me, every little thing you do deserves a celebration.” Jaemin shrugs. “If you have the money to splurge that is.”

A chorus of groans from the crowd has Jaemin laughing, and even from far away, he could clearly see Renjun rolling his eyes at him. Even Jeno is bumping hips with him, containing his own laughter.

He passes him his flute of champagne and Jaemin takes it with a smile. Jaemin raises his glass up high, watching everyone do the same.

“So, this is a toast, not only to Bows and Arrows, but to you, to me, and to all of us here who are starting over.”

Jaemin scans the ballroom, grinning when he locks eyes with a smirking Renjun and Donghyuck. Yeeun and Yves are in the crowd too, wearing their feather boas and sparkly dresses. They raise their gloved hands at him, dresses sparkling in the light. Jaemin’s eyes soften when he spots Lia and Yeji in the crowd, Lia with her glassy eyes and Yeji holding her close to her.

And then Jaemin is turning to Jeno beside him, Jeno who is looking at him with shining eyes.

He takes Jeno’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers. He feels Jeno squeeze him hand tight, reassuring and firm. Jaemin smiles at him.

“To new beginnings.”

**Author's Note:**

> 20's slang glossary:
> 
> babe/baby - sweetheart  
> don't take any wooden dime - don't do anything stupid  
> wingding - party  
> glad rags - fancy clothes  
> man carrying/with a torch - suffering from an unrequited love  
> smoked - drunk  
> giggle juice - alcohol  
> zozzled - drunk  
> sap - a fool, an idiot  
> hotsy totsy - pleasing  
> patsy - fool  
> mustard plaster - unwelcome guy who sticks around  
> beat session - a gossip session between two males, consisting of idle chatter  
> deb - debutant  
> balled up - to become badly muddled or confused  
> flapper - a stylish, brash young woman with short skirts and shorter hair  
> daddy - a young woman's wealthy boyfriend or lover  
> dance marathon - an american phenomenon of the 1920s and 1930s, were human endurance contests in which couples danced almost non-stop for hours  
> oliver twist - dancer  
> high hat - a snob  
> bluenose - a prude  
> union suit - long underwear for men  
> big cheese - the most influential or important person in a group  
> dolled up - dressed up
> 
> another unnecessary long story brought to you by me orz
> 
> if you’ve reached this far, i love you.
> 
> fun fact: socks didn’t used to have garter at the ribbing, so they had to be held up in place by garters and hooks. if you’ve ever wondered how socks can be homoerotic just look at this [illustration](https://www.collectorsweekly.com/articles/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/socks.jpg) by leyendecker for interwoven socks and garters. this is also the length of union suit jeno wears in the story, and yes, they do have drop flaps at the back that open, right at the ass. [eye emoji] make of that what you will.
> 
> this was pure self reflection on art as someone who used to paint since i was little and wanted to pursue art in the future but lost passion for it. i’ll always have a love for painting because it was a big part of me growing up. inadvertently, i picked up writing as a hobby years later and i’m happy that in my own way i can still create art and paint stories with words.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> let’s be friends!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
